Prise de sang et sang de Biche
by Mia-shang
Summary: 1 an et demi après sa rupture avec Edward, Bella revient à Forks avec un nouveau secret...
1. Chapter 1

Je supprime les quelques centaines de messages que j'ai tenté d'envoyé à Alice ces derniers mois. Je fais le tri, partout. Même dans mes mails, dans mes vêtements, mes affaires, dans ma tête. Je jette beaucoup de mes CDs, je range mes photos, range petit à petit mes vêtements dans des cartons. A la fin de la Journée il ne reste que mon lit –sans draps– et ma radio de debout. Pour la énième fois j'écoute le Clair de Lune de Debussy. Voilà la seule chose qu'Edward n'a pas réussis à me voler. Je me couche et laisse ma colère envers lui cacher ma tristesse et manque de lui. J'ai mis beaucoup de tant à me relever de cette rupture. J'ai été agressive, absente. J'ai fais le minimum sans pour autant être présente et agréable. Renée ne cessait de répéter que ça allait passer. Mais je savais que c'était faux. Mon Amour pour Edward resterait à jamais. Je le sais. Mais je sais aussi que lui en revanche ne reviendrait pas. Il ne m'aimait plus et plus important encore il ne reviendrait pas, même pas pour être mon ami. Idiot.

Malgré tout j'ai pu me relever. Un matin j'ai pris conscience qu'effectivement il avait disparu de ma vie, comme il l'avait promis. Que je n'y changerais rien. Qu'il était temps pour moi de remplir ma propre part du contrat. Vivre ma vie. Une vie d'humaine. J'ai donc réagis. Je me suis levée très tôt (comme toujours depuis plus d'un mois) et j'ai préparé un énorme et délicieux petit dèj pour Renée et Phil. Au début ils ont cru que j'étais malade ou je ne sais quoi, mais non. « Je revis » leur ai-je répondu. Je revis. Voilà tout. Je vais me détacher de ma vie d'avant. Me refaire de fabuleux amis et trouver un homme aussi bon qu'Edward. Un humain. Un homme comme moi.

Mais la vie ne nous offre jamais ce qu'on désire réellement. C'est bien connu, et me revoilà entrain de refaire mes cartons pour la dernière fois j'en suis certaine. J'y retourne. A Forks. Je retourne vivre chez Charlie. Certes, cela ne m'enchante qu'à moitié, mais il le faut. Renée à vraiment besoin de repos et elle ne partira pas avec Phil sur les routes si elle ne me sait pas en sécurité. Alors j'ai –à nouveau– pris la décision de partir chez mon père. Voilà bien un an et demi qui je n'y ai pas mis les pieds. Charlie m'a rassurée comme il pouvait et m'a répété au moins dix fois qu'ils étaient partis peu avant mon propre départ et n'étaient jamais revenu…

Renée entre dans ma chambre lentement, comme si elle avait peur de voir quelque chose qu'elle ne devrait pas. Comme quoi ? Elle m'a déjà tant vu pleuré que cela ne compte guère… Je lui souris comme je peux, restant forte.

« - _Tu es sûre de vouloir y aller ? Je sais à quel point cela peut être dur pour toi…__  
- Ca va aller Maman. Je t'assure. N'est-ce pas moi qui ai proposé cette solution ?  
- Bien sûr que si, mais cela ne veut pas dire que c'est la meilleure. La dernière fois que je t'ai écouté, tu m'es revenue en mille morceaux…  
- Je sais Maman, mais cela ne se reproduira plus. Tu as besoin d'air et Phil a justement des tournois en Europe. Profite !  
__- Mais, et si tu le croise ?Alors je t'appellerais. Mais ils ont déménagé, ne t'inquiètes pas…_ »

Elle me souri peu convaincue, me fit promettre de lui écrire souvent et repartit finir ses bagages. Moi je me mis à repenser à ma vie. A ce qu'elle allait devenir à Forks. Devrais-je m'occuper de la maison ? Jacob serait-il là pour m'accueillir ? Comment réagiront mes anciens amis ? Je reviens pour l'année de terminale. Voilà un an et demi qu'on ne s'était pas vu. Peut être ont-ils tous changé…

C'est Phil qui me sort de mes pensées. On doit partir. Il faut qu'on charge la camionnette dans l'avion, sans quoi je ne récupérerais pas mes affaires… Ils vont vendre la maison. Tout ce que j'ai ici va être transféré à Forks, petit bourgade pluvieuse de mon enfance.


	2. Chapter 2

Je suis partie seule. Harry Clearwater conduiras la camionnette jusque chez Charlie. Oui, je retourne à Forks. Après que Edward m'ai quittée j'ai voulu tenir le coup. Finalement Jake m'avoua être un loup et voulu me prouver que je l'aimais. C'en était trop. Je décidai de repartir pour l'Arizona, chez Renée. Or aujourd'hui, je dois y retourner à Forks. Justement…

Assise côté fenêtre je laisse mon esprit vagabonder. J'écoute Queen et me surprend à sourire. Comme je l'ai dis, la vie n'a pas été tendre cette année, et voilà un moment que je n'avais pas envie de rire comme ça. Un fou rire me pris. Un espèce de rire nerveux, incontrôlable et apparemment contagieux. L'homme à côté de moi ri à son tour, puis sa copine. Enfin, je suppose que c'est sa copine. Une hôtesse vient me réclamer le silence, dans un vol de nuit, on ne fait pas de bruit. Oui, je fais parti de ces drôles de gens qui voyagent la nuit. Le voyage semble moins long et quand tu rentres tu as la journée devant toi.

Le fameux jeune homme me demande ce qui m'a fait rire ainsi. Je lui avoue que je n'en ai strictement aucune idée. J'écoutais « It's a kind of Magic » et j'ai ressentis ce besoin de rire. Il sourit et dis que c'est mieux comme ça. « Vous avez un joli rire argentin ». Je le remercie mais non. Alice a un rire argentin, comme une petite clochette. Rosalie en a un, tel une parfaite mélodie qui répond au rire parfait d'Emmett. Oui, les Cullen ont un rire argentin. Edward en a un. Et en y réfléchissant, lui aussi. Je concentrai alors le reste de mon vol sur l'homme mystérieux. Il décline chaque proposition de repas de la part de l'hôtesse de l'air et il n'a pas eu l'air le moins de monde fatigué depuis le début… Je l'entendis dire qu'il avait faim. « Vous savez, l'hôtesse vient de passée » lui répondis-je. Il refusa gentiment. « Sinon j'ai mon chat dans la soute à bagage. Je voulais de toute façon m'en débarrasser, vous pouvez le manger ». Il me regarda avec des yeux ronds. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'avait pris. Une chose est sûre : Il était vampire. Une deuxième l'était encore plus : Je venais de me taper la honte du siècle. Dieu soit loué l'avion allait atterrir dans quelques minutes…

Je remis ma ceinture et alla me réfugier dans ma musique. Je ne sais pas quel pouvoir mystérieux a cet avion, mais je ne suis plus la même. J'avoue vouloir y rester. J'y ai oublié mes problèmes, j'y ai oublié la vie, le déménagement, ma peine de cœur. J'y ai tout oublié. J'y ai même ri… Bip sonore qui me sort de mes rêveries, une voix suaves qui nous recommande de sortir sans bousculade, rangement d'affaires et je sors.

Je cherche Charlie. Au loin, des gens attendent un ami avec des ballons gonflés à l'hélium. Je ris de honte pour cet ami en question et continu de chercher Charlie. C'est alors que je comprends. C'est moi l'ami. Et mon père tient une banderole avec Harry. J'y lis « Bienvenue Bella ! ». Jake m'attend et me fais d'énormes signes. Il a encore grandit le bougre ! Je pleure de joie. Je ne m'attendais pas à ça. Pas après ce qui m'arrive. Je pensais qu'on me fuirait dans la peste, je pensais que Jake partirais loin maintenant que les Cullen ont disparu. Mais non, tout le monde est là. La Meute a déjà cherché mes affaires et je saute dans les bras de mon meilleur ami.

« - _Merci. Je ne m'y attendais pas ! Mais vous devriez savoir que je n'aime pas qu'on me regarde…_

_Oui, on sait_, me répond Jake. _Mais c'était trop tentant. Et n'en veux pas à Charlie. Je l'ai mis devant le fait accomplit. Et oui, c'était mon idée_, me dit-il fier.

_Et tu es fier en plus !_

_Exactement ! Mais arrête de pleurer… Je t'ai assez vu pleurer pour le reste de ma vie._ »

Je savais exactement à quoi il faisait référence. Cette nuit où son ami Sam m'avait trouvée. J'étais d'abord vide et sans expression aucune, mais après quelques heures je me suis mise à pleurer jusqu'à épuisement. Jake me réconforta comme il le pouvait, il faisait même attention à ne pas prononcer son nom ou à ne pas l'insulter devant moi, mais je sais qu'il n'en pensait pas moins. Maintenant encore il le hait. Il le hait tout d'abord pour sa nature –ce que je trouve toujours aussi injuste–, mais aussi pour m'avoir séduite, pour m'avoir soit disant aimé et pour m'avoir fait souffrir de cette façon. Je sais que cet idiot a sûrement culpabiliser de ne s'être pas plus battu pour m'avoir. En quel cas on n'en serait pas là. Ca c'est sûrement sa version. La mienne est que tout n'arrive jamais par hasard. Alice m'a appris cela. Si je suis là aujourd'hui c'est pour une bonne raison.

Mon père m'enlaça et me demanda si j'avais fait bon voyage. Oui, papa. Tout va bien. Et pour la première fois depuis un an c'était vrai. Tout allait bien. Finalement, Forks m'apportera peut être un souffle nouveau qui me donnera plus de force. J'ai besoin d'y croire à nouveau. J'ai besoin d'avoir l'espoir et par chance les Quileutes n'avaient que ça. De l'Espoir.


	3. Chapter 3

Le voyage de Port Angeles à Forks était plutôt long. Je suis montée avec Charlie et tout comme moi il n'a jamais vraiment été bavard… Il m'annonça que ce soir on mangerait à la Push. Les Quileutes organisent une petite fête pour mon retour et Sam est allé pêcher du poisson frais. Emily quand à elle prépare le dessert et c'est un énorme boulot parait-il.

En rentrant je décidai de faire un effort côté look. Adieu le noir pour ce soir et qui sait, peut-être pour un moment… Je trouvais au fond de mon armoire un vieux paquet cadeau d'Alice. Haha, tu l'as raté celle là, hein Edward ?! Je l'ouvris doucement, comme si j'avais peur qu'un Arlequin rouge et noir me saute à la gorge. Mais il n'y avait qu'une vieille robe bleu pâle qu'Alice m'avait offerte. Celle que j'avais portée le jour de mon Anniversaire. Celui où tout a dérapé. Des souvenirs affluèrent alors. Les cadeaux, le papier, mon doigt, le sang, Jasper, Edward, son éloignement et enfin, la fin. La toute fin. Celle où il décida de partir. Quoi de mieux pour redémarrer dans la vie ? J'enfilai la robe. Elle m'allait bien. Et elle n'était pas pour lui. J'espère que les loups ne sentiront pas trop l'odeur des vampires… Pour y remédier, je décidai de me parfumer… Un peu plus que d'habitude…

C'est finalement à 20h30 tapante que Charlie et moi arrivâmes devant chez Billy Black. Jacob couru vers moi et Emily nous invita à avancer vers la Push. Les Quileutes nous attendaient déjà. Je remarquai que le jeune Seth avait beaucoup grandit. Je regardais Jake soucieuse et il me sourit tristement. Je me souviendrais toujours de ce matin ou il m'a sous-entendu sa nature. Il a bien mis deux semaines à me faire comprendre qu'il était un Loup. Et Seth en était un aussi. Le pauvre… Agé de 15 ans et le voilà condamné à protégée la ville de Forks contre les vampires. Les buveurs de sang comme ils les appellent.

_« - Bella ! Je suis content de te revoir !_

_- Moi aussi Seth…_

_- Sans vouloir paraître impoli… Tu pues._

_- Je suis désolée. J'ai tenté de me parfumer mais rien à faire._

_- Tu as revu les buveurs de Sang ?_

_- Pourquoi, ils sont revenus ? _demandais-je paniquée.

_- Oh non, mais tu sens vraiment beaucoup…_

_- A coté de moi, dans l'avion… »_

Seth me souri et parti chercher à manger. J'ai toujours trouvé incroyable à quel point ces loups peuvent mangés. Je parti vers Charlie et lui expliqua que j'étais étonné que personne ne me fuyait. Il m'expliqua qu'il n'avait préféré rien dire. C'était à moi de leur dire. Quand j'étais prête. Mais quand le serais-je vraiment ? Je ne me l'étais déjà pas avoué à moi-même, alors l'apprendre à d'autres personne ? Impossible. Pour le moment cela était tout bonnement impossible.

Je regardais autour de moi. L'amour de Sam et Emily. Ils sont fou l'un de l'autre. J'ai toujours considéré que mon Amour pour Edward était du même genre que l'Imprégnation. Notre Amour était vrai, inattendu. On ne l'avait pas choisit, mais on s'aimait à la folie. « Jusqu'à la mort » je lui disais, il en riait. Il riait de bon cœur. Il aimait rire. J'aimais le voir rire. Je l'aimais. Je l'aime. De penser à Edward me fit penser au Vampire de l'avion. Il n'avait pas les yeux rouges, mais ceux-ci n'étaient pas ocres non plus. Y aurait-il un autre moyen de se nourrir ? Sa copine portait des lunettes de Soleil. Elle devait surement être une 'vraie' vampire. Mais lui avait quelque chose d'assez électrisant. Je ne saurais expliquer quoi… Puis j'entendais Jake parler de vampires. Je m'approchais doucement et demanda ce qui se passait.

_« - J'en ai vu deux l'autre jour. Un homme et une femme. Ils chassaient des biches et je voulais d'abord demander Sam. M'expliqua mon meilleur ami._

_- Il y avait une femme plutôt, _précisa Paul.

_- Tu l'as tué ? _demanda Sam.

_- Ben, oui ! Je vois un suceur de sang, je ne réfléchis pas !_

_- Et s'ils n'étaient pas dangereux ? _m'aventurais-je.

_- Ah ouais ? Comme les Cullen par exemple ? _m'agressa Paul.

_- C'est bon calme toi gars ! _répondit Jake.

_- Non mais c'est vrai, ils ne sont pas dangereux, mais Bella était dans un sacré Etat et on ne va pas sauver la peau de chaque vampire prétextant connaitre les Cullen ?! »_

Ce fut la phrase qui convaincu Sam. Celui qui attrape le vampire le tue. Végétarien ou pas. Je frissonnais à cette idée. Il ne me semblait pas plus dangereux qu'Edward pourtant. Pourquoi ne veulent-ils pas apprendre à le connaitre ? Peut être cherche-t-il quelque chose de précis… Peut être cherche-t-il un ami, ou il rend service à un ami, ou peut-être a-t-il très faim…

Le reste de la soirée, Jake essaya de m'extorquer des informations. Il sait que je lui cache quelque chose et il est vexé que je ne veuille pas lui en parlé… Il ne veut pas comprendre que je ne suis simplement pas prête… Heureusement Charlie hurla qu'il fallait qu'on parte. Merci papa ! Une fois dans ma chambre, je rangeais à nouveau la Robe et les accessoires dans un sachet, que je rangeais lui-même dans la boite à cadeau. J'allais fermé mes volets et j'aurais juré avoir vu l'homme de l'avion…

* * *

Coucou :D Bon, je fais ce que je peux pour écrire assez long :))  
J'ai une question aussi... Des gens ont inscrit ma Fic à un truc d'Alert. Ca veut dire qu'elles sont automatiquement prévenues de la suite ou c'est pour que je me souvienne de qui veut être prévenu? :O  
Merci pour vos quelques Review :))

Miia .


	4. Chapter 4

Ce matin me rappelait étrangement mon premier matin à Forks il y a de cela deux ans. J'ai le sentiment que ma vie ici ne se résumera à rien. Qu'est ce que je vais faire ? Rester enfermé chez moi ? Lire et relire « Les Hautes de Hurlevents » ? Ce livre qui nous apporter tant de petites disputes, des moqueries, des rires. Pourquoi me sentais-je si seule lorsque je n'étais pas avec les Quileutes ? Et pourquoi pensais-je tout le temps à ce vampire ? Je repensais à lui. Il était blond, les cheveux mi-longs, des yeux hypnotisant. Il avait cet air à la fois effrayant et confiant. Qui était-il ?

Il était 8h. J'avais largement assez dormi et je descendis prendre mon petit dèj. Charlie n'était pas là. Surement déjà au commissariat… Je remarque un post-it sur le frigo : « Je rentre à 15h cet aprèm. Tu as RDV à 15h30. Bonne Journée. Biz ». Ainsi il m'a devancé en prenant rendez-vous. Il a bien fait. Moi je ne l'aurais jamais fais. Je serais resté avec Jacob en espérant que tout redevienne comme avant. Avant cette horrible Journée de Novembre…

Avant de ressassé de sombres pensée, je décidai de faire le ménage. Charlie ne s'était pas amélioré… Et je devine qu'avant mon arrivée il a regardé un match avec Billy et Harry… Une vraie famille… Ils formaient tous une belle et heureuse famille **(le premier qui dit « et même que moi parfois je vomis » je le tue :O) **et je me demande si j'en fais partit. Surement. Très surement. Sera-ce toujours le cas après mes aveux ? Surement. Aussi surement qu'Edward est un vampire. Mais j'ai tellement de mal à me l'avouer que je ne me vois pas l'annoncer aux Quileutes…

14h. Je tourne en rond. J'ai tout nettoyé, tout rangé, j'ai préparé le diner de ce soir que j'aurais juste à réchauffer. Tout est prêt. Je ne veux pas y aller. J'aimerais que Charlie m'oublie, que tout ça ne soit qu'un mauvais rêve. J'aurais besoin de Jacob. Encore mieux j'aurais besoin d'Edward. Mais la vie est ainsi. Edward n'est plus là et je n'ai pas le courage de tout avoué à Jacob. La vie est dure et insensée parfois…

15h. Charlie m'attend devant le porte. Maintenant je n'ai pas la force de rentrer dans la voiture. Je sais qu'il le faut, que ma vie en dépend, mais j'espérais qu'en arrivant à Forks tout ceci ne serait qu'un énorme cauchemar. Une erreur. Je récupérerais ma vie. Mais non, je sais que tout est là. Que je ne vais pas mieux.

15h20. J'y suis. L'hôpital.

* * *

Je suis désolée :O Je sais, c'est court. Plus court qu'avant. Mais je voulais vous faire languir un peu et je savais pas comment faire trainer en longueur... Chapitre qui sert à rien mais bon :)) Vous me pardonnez ;)


	5. Chapter 5

Ma plus grande peur après ce bâtiment ? Qu'on m'avoue le retour du Dr Cullen. Pire : Qu'il soit mon médecin traitant. C'est avec une énorme boule au ventre que je me présentai à la secrétaire. Elle me souri gentiment et m'annonça que le Dr Tris m'attendais dans son bureau, c'est-à-dire le troisième bureau sur la droite. Charlie m'encourageais d'un sourire. Sourire que je lui rendis, crispée.

Le bureau était grand et blanc. De beaux meubles rappellent une ambiance exotique et au fond je pouvais apercevoir la salle d'analyse. Le docteur me souri et m'invita à m'assoir. Charlie semblait encore plus tendu que moi. C'est sur que lui n'a jamais assisté à cela…

_« C'est la première fois pour le papa ?  
- Oui_, avoua Charlie._  
- Bien. Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je vais juste faire une perfusion à votre fille. Je vais renouveler une partie de son sang avec celui d'un donneur sain. Ainsi, nous pourrons peut être ralentir et pourquoi pas « tuer » la maladie…__  
- C'est tout ?  
- C'est tout.  
- Cela va durer combien de temps ?  
- Deux heures_, répondis-je du tac au tac._  
- Bien. Je repasse te chercher ou tu as besoin que je reste ?  
- J'ai ma musique c'est gentil.  
- Mademoiselle, vous me suivez ? »_

J'embrassais Charlie et suivi le Docteur. Celui-ci m'emmena dans une chambre simple, m'expliquant que ce sera plus simple pour moi. Je le remercie et enlève mon gilet. Dr Tris me désinfecte et finit par me poser la perfusion. Je fais une moue boudeuse car je n'aime pas du tout ça, mais avec l'habitude je ne sens plus rien… « Bien. Je reviens tout à l'heure. Dans la table de chevet il y a la télécommande et des magazines ». Je lui souris et il s'en va.

Mais qu'est ce qui m'a pris ? Je ne devrais même pas revenir. Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi je ne viendrais plus. Je laisserais la maladie prendre le dessus. Je suis fatiguée de tout ça… Sauf que je ne le fais pas pour moi. Je le fais pour eux. Donc je vais rester. Je vais me battre pour mes parents. Pour Jake. Pour avoir une chance. Une chance ? Laisse-moi rire ! Les médecins ont été clairs. Je n'aurais surement pas cette veine…

_« Allons, allons, pourquoi de si sombres pensées ? »_

Pardon ? Qui me parle ? A qui appartient cette voix cristalline qui me parle en vieux français ? Soudain mon cœur ne fait qu'un tour… Lui ? Que ferait-il ici ? Comment a-t-il su ? Je n'ose pas tourner la tête. Je ne veux pas m'assurer de quoi que ce soit. Ce doit être une hallucination, comme peu après notre rupture…

_« Je m'appelle William. On s'est parlé dans l'avion. Vous vous souvenez ?  
- Hein ?  
- L'avion. Il y a une semaine… »_

Je tourne ma tête doucement. Ce n'était pas Edward adossé à la porte, mais bel et bien l'homme de l'avion. Il semblait calme et rassasié. Il a coupé ces cheveux blonds et il est très bien habillé. Il me fait penser aux dandys. Ceux de mes livres. Il me sourit gentiment, sans intention aucune. Ainsi, il ne me veut pas pour déjeuner ?

_« Alors, pourquoi pensez vous aussi négatif ?  
- Euh… Vous êtes télépathes vous aussi ?  
- Haha, non. Vous pensiez à voix haute.  
- Ah ? Oh… Pardon.  
- Il n'y a pas de mal. Je me suis dis que vous auriez besoin de compagnie.  
- Je vous demande pardon ?  
- Et bien oui, je vous ai vu aller à l'hôpital… Ce n'est jamais agréable…  
- Et vous ne rêvez pas de croquer chaque malade ?  
- Honnêtement ? Non. Les malades ne sont pas appétissants. Vous ne vous en rendez pas compte, mais la maladie pue. En revanche, les médecins sentent très bon… Ne me regardez pas comme ça… Je suis végétarien.  
- Jeune végétarien je crois…  
- Vous avez l'œil… Pourquoi n'êtes vous pas effrayez ? Vous m'intriguez…  
- C'est un secret_, lui dis-je en souriant._ Vous avez quel âge ?  
- Je suis né en 1848. Je vous laisse calculer…  
- Vous êtes plu vieux qu'Edward _:O_  
- Edward ? Je connais un Edward. J'en ai croisé un il y a un peu plus d'un an… Il errait seul du côté de Phoenix.  
- Phoenix ? Il y a un an ?  
- Oui. Le pauvre avait le cœur brisé. Il y est resté un moment à suivre une petite humaine qui sentait très bon et dès qu'elle semblait plus heureuse il est repartit. J'ai fais de même deux jours après… Pourquoi pleures-tu ?  
- Pour rien… Ne vous inquiétez pas…  
- Oh… Le médecin arrive, je file. À très bientôt jeune malade… »_

« Alors, Bella… Comment vous sentez vous.  
- Vidée. Je crois que je vais bien dormir ce soir…  
- Oui, reposez vous. Et plus de sport n'oubliez pas. Voici une lettre pour votre lycée.  
- Merci. Vous avez fini ? Je peux partir ?  
- Héhé, oui Bella. À bientôt. »

Je remercie Dr Tris et rejoins Charlie dans la voiture. Je le rassure et il ma ramène à la maison. Je l'embrasse et pars me coucher. Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps je vais rêver d'Edward Cullen et à l'éventualité que celui-ci m'aimait peut-être encore…  


* * *

**Coucou tout le monde ! :))**  
**J'ai essayé de faire long pour me faire pardonner :S Je ne sais pas ce que ça donne, mais on apprend à connaitre l'étranger de l'avion :)**  
**Je ne sais pas comment se passe ce genre de maladie qu'à Bella, donc j'invente totalement, hein :)**  
**A très bientôt :D**

**Miia .**


	6. Chapter 6

Nous sommes Lundi. Je vais rentrer à nouveau dans le lycée de Forks… J'ai raté un mois de cours, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit si important au fond… J'ai une boule au ventre. Retrouver ce lycée, cette cantine, ces bancs, les élèves. Je n'ai pas donné de nouvelles pendant tout ce temps, comment vont-ils m'accueillir ?

Je gare ma voiture et me regarde vite dans mon rétroviseur. Je suis vraiment pâlotte, j'ai eu une transfusion hier, j'ai un bleu au bras, mes cheveux sont remontés en queue de cheval et je m'entraîne à sourire. Je suis mal barrée…

Premier pas dans la cour et déjà Angela me saute au cou, souriante, comme si je ne l'avais jamais quittée. Comme si c'était la rentrée après des vacances. Cette fille a toujours eu un cœur trop grand…

_« Bella ! Je suis vraiment contente que tu sois revenue ! Tu nous as manqué ici. Enfin, tu m'as manqué !! Je me suis inquiéter quand tu ne répondais plus à mes mails. Il s'est passé qqch de grave ? Tu sais, ici les gens ont été de vrais c*ns, ils ont dit que des conneries. Il y avait deux versions : Un Cullen t'as mise en cloque et vous êtes parti avorter, deux il t'aurait dévoré et de peur de la police il est partit s'enfuir au Canada et…  
- Ola, calme Angela, respire.  
- Oui, pardon. C'est juste que tu as manqué tellement de choses ici !  
- Haha, ça me fait plaisir Angela…  
- De quoi ? _me demande-t-elle tout sourire._  
- Que tu viennes vers moi. Je ne l'ai pas méritée…  
- Oh. Et bien je t'aime beaucoup. Et je pense que tu as eu tes raisons. Peut être m'en parleras-tu un jour…  
- Un jour oui peut être. Alors, qu'est ce que j'ai manqué ?  
- Olala !! Et bien les rumeurs sur ton compte. Si seulement Cullen était encore là, je suis sûre qu'il les aurait tous massacrée ! J'ai entendu des choses horribles ! Sinon à force de jouer à la plus belle, Lauren a enfin eu ce qu'elle voulait puisqu'elle s'est tapé pas mal de types, mais elle a aussi eu ce qu'elle méritait. Elle est tombée enceinte ! Ces parents l'ont envoyé dans un pensionnat de jeunes mères… La pauvre quand même…  
- Dis, et si tu me racontais tout ça à la cantine ?  
- Bien sûr ! Je vois que tu es en C, tout comme moi ;) Ben est en B… C'est dommage.  
- Vous êtes toujours ensemble ?  
- Bien sur ! »_

Elle me fait rire. C'est fille me rappelle souvent Alice. Une vraie pile électrique, toujours souriante et très serviable. Elle est une véritable amie. Je ne peux donc pas lui dire ce qui se passe… Tout comme à Jacob. Il veut me voir ce soir. Je devrais me jeter à l'eau. Il a le droit de savoir…

C'est Angela qui me sorti de mes pensées. On commence avec Bio. Même salle, même prof, même angoisse, mais pas le même voisin… Il me manque tellement. Mais il m'a laissée. Il m'a laissée seule et ce William pourra raconter ce qu'il veut, Edward reste une belle ordure. Une magnifique ordure immortelle. Il a intérêt à ruminer tout ce qui s'est passé !

Finalement j'ai plutôt bien survécue à cette journée. Angela est restée avec moi, elle m'a racontée des tonnes de choses auxquelles j'ai fais semblant de m'intéresser. Je ne suis toujours pas une fille à potins. Je lui ai avouée que je n'étais pas sûre de faire toute l'année. Je ne lui ai pas expliquée que c'était parce que je serais sûrement morte. Je lui expliquerais une autre fois… Pour le moment je dois aller à la Push, Jacob doit déjà m'attendre devant des madeleines ou des brioches d'Emily. Par où commencer ?

* * *

**Je sais je sais, ça pourrait etre mieux. Je n'aime pas. Mais je sais comment ça va continuer. J'aimerais juste faire trainer en longueur (Je sais vous m'aimez xD), mais je suis pas très douée pour ça...**  
**Ça vous plait quand même ? :(**

**Miia**

**Ps : Au cas ou, je l'ai pas dis au début alors... La plupart des persos viennent des livres de Twilight de SM :)  
Ps2 : J'ai eu cette idée en lisant cette fic (j'ai copié léger, mais je lui ai demandé si ca dérangeait et pas de réponse :O Comme elle n'a pas finit, je m'imagine ma propre suite ^^) : **.net/s/4765561/2/Ma_vie_entre_tes_mains


	7. Chapter 7

**Voilà pour me faire pardonner. Ce n'est pas un super chapitre, mais j'espère qu'il vous fera patienter encore un peu !  
Gros bisou ! **

**Mia**

* * *

__ Hey Bella ! Alors, ta journée ? Me demanda Jake tout sourire.  
___ Ca a été. Angela a été super sympa.  
___ Newton t'as pas trop tourné autour ?  
___ Il est partit.  
_ Hein ?  
_ Il a mis Lauren en cloque…  
_ Et après c'est sur Cullen qu'on jase…__  
_ Ne m'en parle pas…  
_ Ce n'était pas trop long ?  
_ Ca va. Je n'ai pas eu sport_, lui dis-je ironiquement._  
_ Ah bah c'était une super journée alors !  
_ C'est le cas de le dire. Et toi ?  
_ Ce vampire nous tourne autour. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il veut ça m'énerve. Il est souvent près de chez toi…  
_ Un grand blond ?  
_ Oui. Celui de l'avion ?  
_ Il est venu me parler.  
_ Quoi ? _S'énerva Jacob._ Pourquoi tu ne nous l'as pas dis ? Il t'a fais qqch ? Espèce de buveur de Sang !  
_ Non Jake, calme-toi. Il m'a été d'une grande aide…  
_ Que veux-tu dire ?  
_ Il a été très gentil. On a discuté. Il est végétarien. Comme les Cullen…  
_ Tu sais, plus je t'entends parler de Cullen, plus tu sembles avoir passé le cap.  
_ Si on veut_, balbutiais-je entre deux rires nerveux_. En fait, j'ai des préoccupations plus importantes et Edward est définitivement partit…  
_ Des préoccupations ? Et que voulais-tu dire quand tu dis qu'il t'a aidé ? Que me caches-tu Bella ?  
_ Je suis revenue pour laisser Renée vivre sa vie.  
_ Oui, je le sais ça. Quoi d'autre ? J'ai promis à Charlie que je ne dirais rien mais qu'est ce que tu me caches qu'il ne veuille pas me dire ?  
_ Je… Je devenais un fardeau pour Renée. J'étais exécrable.  
_ Pourtant avec nous tu es adorable. Comme si Cullen n'était jamais apparu…  
_ Non. Je ne suis plus adorable. Je suis un fardeau, je ne peux pas expliquer pourquoi je me sens vivante avec vous…  
_ Vivante ? Tu es en dépression ? Me _demanda-t-il inquiet._  
_ Si seulement Jake…_

C'est alors que je ne pouvais plus contenir mes larmes plus longtemps. Il fallait que ça sorte. Il fallait que je pleure, que j'explique tout à Jake… Mais comment ?_  
__  
_ Bella. Je m'inquiète…  
_ Ce n'est rien, tu sais.  
_ Alors pourquoi tu pleures bordel ? Pourquoi tu as la frousse de me dire la vérité ?  
_ La vérité c'est que je vais mourir Jake ! _M'emportais-je._ Je vais mourir !_

Il resta un moment sans voix, à me regarder, les yeux vides. Puis vint l'inquiétude, et enfin la colère. Il prit mon visage entre ses mains & me regarda dans les yeux pendant un long moment. Je voyais ses yeux passés à différentes humeurs. Que se passe-t-il dans sa tête ? On dirait que ce n'est pas moi qu'il regarde. Comme s'il essayait d'assimiler les morceaux d'un énorme puzzle. A quoi va-t-il encore penser ? Que se passe-t-il ?__

_ Jake ? M'aventurais-je.

Rien.__

_ Jake ?  
_ Par mourir, tu veux dire… Mourir ?  
_ Je ne comprends pas Jake. Comment veux-tu mourir autrement ? Je ne connais qu'une mort.  
_ Est-ce que… Je pourrais t'enterrer ?  
_ Pardon ? M'emportais-je._ Ces quoi ces idées morbides ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Hein ? Parle-moi !  
_ Parce que tu m'as parlé toi ? Depuis que tu es à Forks on s'écrit presque tous les jours ! Je t'ai dis pour la meute, tu m'as toujours tout raconté, mais tu as mis presque un an pour me dire que tu vas mourir ! Alors quoi ? Ma question est pourtant simple : Tu vas mourir humaine ou bien tu vas devenir une Cullen ?_

Ce fut la phrase de trop. Comment pouvait-il croire que je comptais devenir une vampire ? Comment pourrais-je devenir un vampire ? Les Cullen sont parti. Pour de bon. & s'ils devaient revenir je ne voudrais pas les voir. Les Cullen ne sont pas là. Comment peut-il me faire si peu confiance ? & pourquoi ne me laisse-t-il pas le temps de lui expliquer ? Pourquoi s'énerve-t-il ainsi ?__

_ Sors Jake.  
_ Pardon?  
_ Sors.  
_ Bella…  
_ Ecoute bien, parce que je ne le dirais pas une deuxième fois. Dans le cas où je voudrais devenir vampire je le ferais. Avec ton accord ou sans. Ensuite, je vais mourir. Point. C'est un fait. & tu ne sembles pas vouloir savoir plus de détails. C'était quelque chose de dur à avouer pour moi. Tu ne le respectes pas, alors maintenant sors !  
__ Bella… Il…  
_ Il quoi, hein ? _M'énervais-je._  
_ Il faut le dire aux autres.  
_ Si je veux. Je ne suis pas prête. Sors s'il te plait…_

Pour une fois il m'obéit. Une fois dans le Jardin il redevint loup & partit rejoindre sa meute. Je le savais. Je ne devais rien lui dire. Il m'aurait détesté après ma mort mais qu'importe. Je serais partie de toute façon…


	8. Chapter 8

Fin du premier semestre. Pour l'instant je suis en excellente voie pour avoir mon Bac avec mention. Jake me harcèle, s'excuse, veut m'aider. Il croit pouvoir vaincre la mort. Il veut savoir ce que j'ai, mais je ne veux plus lui en parler. Je m'y refuse. Mais je le connais, et en ce moment il a sa tête de gamin qui prépare quelque chose… Mon Dieu, faites qu'il m'épargne au dîner de Noël… Pour Noël on va dîner chez les Quileutes. Ils sont toujours aussi joyeux, aussi plein d'espoir. Ils me considèrent comme un membre à part entière de la famille. Ca me touche tellement…

Je sais que la meute sait. D'une part parce qu'ils peuvent lire dans la tête de Jake, d'autre part parce que je suis de plus en plus laide. Je pâlis plus que d'habitude, mes cheveux sont ternes, j'ai des cernes, je suis fatiguée, je mange peu, dort beaucoup. Charlie me couve, pleure la nuit. Il chasse cette idée, mais moi je sais ce que ça veut dire : Je vais mourir. Et il n'en saura rien. Sombre con.

Il y a aussi cet autre vampire. William. Depuis notre conversation à l'hôpital il vient me voir à chaque visite. On discute. Je lui ai raconté pour Edward. Il m'a rit au nez. Comme si un vampire pouvait aimer. Une humaine qui plus est. « Nous autre, nous n'avons pas de sentiments. Nous n'en avons plus, puisque nous avons plus d'âmes. ». Pourquoi il s'y met lui aussi ?

_ _ Ben quoi sale clébard ? T'as un problème ?_

Quoi ? Que se passe-t-il ici ? Qui crie ? Edward ?

__ Haha ! Tu rigoles moi derrière ta frontière, hein ? Alors, tu dépasses ou pas ? Je te mords ? Ou je LA mords ?_

J'entends grogner. Un Loup. Jake ! Je cours dehors, en short et soutien-gorge. Je vois William & Jake se toiser du regard. William rit alors que Jake semble en plein dilemme. Je sais à quoi il pense. Traverser ou pas ? Il n'aurait pas le droit de le tuer, mais il pense que je suis en danger. En danger. Au fond, je suis en danger depuis le départ d'Edward. Je pourrais être vampire. Je pourrais. William. Edward. Jake… Edward. Où es-tu ? Caché dans un buisson à me regarder mourir ?

**POV Jake.**

Encore un buveur de sang. Depuis le retour de Bella, ce vampire ne l'a pas lâché. Pourquoi est-ce que cette fille attire les vampires comme la confiture attire les mouches ? Pourquoi elle ne peux pas rester sage pour une fois ? Pourquoi, hein ? Pourquoi est ce que je ne me suis pas imprégné tout simplement ? Pourquoi est-ce que tout doit être si compliqué ? Pour une fois que je suis là pour elle, il faut qu'elle meurt. Je sais qu'on peut la sauver. Ou plutôt l'autre buveur de sang pourrait. Mais ce ne serait plus ma Bella. Je préfère encore l'enterrer moi-même…

Le buveur de sang est devant chez Bella. Il pue la mauvaise intention. Je le sens mal. Mais je n'ai pas le droit de le tuer sans raison en dehors du territoire. Il faut qu'on demande mon aide, qu'il morde ou tue quelqu'un. Mais je ne peux pas attendre ce moment. En plus il me nargue ce con… Continue & je vais t'en foutre des Clébards ! 7 à tes trousses, ça t'intéresse ? Grrr

Bella sort de chez elle. A moitié nue. Mon dieu qu'elle est belle. Des cuisses sublimes, un ventre parfait, même ses cernes lui vont bien. Tout lui va si merveilleusement bien… Jake, calme-toi. Elle est mourante & en danger. Elle connaît les règles du traité et la supplie du regard. Elle me regarde un instant dans les yeux et je la vois blêmir. Bella ? BELLA ? Elle tourne de l'œil et tombe dans les pommes. Je me transforme et veut la rattraper mais super-vampire est trop rapide.

_ _ Lâche-la._

__ Ecoute, je vais la monter dans sa chambre. Viens._

__ J'ai dis lâche-la ! Je peux le faire._

__ Va plutôt t'habiller…_

__ Je. Peux. M'en. Occuper !_

__ Calme-toi, tu ne voudrais pas te transformer à côté d'elle & la blesser. N'est-ce pas ?_

Il avait raison ce con. Je montais prendre une chemise à Charlie et un jean. Demain c'est le dîner de Noël. Il ne reste plus qu'une chose à faire maintenant : Prier. Prier aussi fort que l'on peut. Je commençais à réciter le notre père quand Mister V me coupa dans ma prière.

_ _ Alors, le chien. On prie ? Ca ne sert à rien._

__ C'est mieux que la regarder crever._

__ Sérieusement, on ne peut pas parler calmement ?_

__ Je n'en ai pas la force._

__ La force de quoi ? D'être calme ?_

__ De te pardonner._

__ Mais je n'ai rien fait._

__ Vous êtes tous pareil. C'est à cause d'un buveur de sang qu'elle est là._

__ Edward._

__ Cullen, _répondis-je amèrement.

__ Ce n'est pas sa faute. Elle est malade._

__ D'Amour._

__ Peut-être. Peut-être pas. Tu sais que je peux la sauver._

__ Ce ne serait plus Bella. Ce serait un monstre assoiffé de sang._

__ Les loups aussi mange des animaux._

__ Pour nous nourrir._

__ Elle aussi. Je serais là. Elle sera végétarienne._

__ Je devrais la tuer._

__ Pas forcément._

__ Te tuer._

__ Modifier le traité._

__ Je ne peux pas._

__ Pour elle._

__ Je ne suis pas Alpha._

__ Que tu crois ! Tu es le fils d'Ephraïm Black._

Il a raison. Je hais ce vampire. Il a toujours raison. Bella aussi. Qu'a-t-il de méchant ? Oula, Jake, ressaisit-toi ! Mais non, mais vraiment. Il est là. Il veut aider Bella pour une raison qui m'échappe. Il veut m'aider. Il veut aider. Point barre. Mais depuis quand un vampire est aussi sympa ? Je ne comprends pas…

_ _ Euh… William ? _M'aventurais-je.

__ Jacob ?_

__ Pourquoi tu fais tout ça ?_

__ De quoi parles-tu ?_

__ Tu bouscules toutes mes convictions sur les vampires._

__ D'où te viennent-elles ?_

__ D'une part mon éducation. De l'autre Cullen._

__ Pourquoi je veux aider Bella ?_

__ Oui._

__ Je l'ai dis à Isabella. Il y a peut-être un an, un an et demi, j'étais du côté de Phoenix. J'ai vu ce vampire. Edward, qui suivait une jeune humaine. Il a vu que je le suivais et m'a menacé. Si je lui faisais quoi que ce soit, il me retrouverait. C'est la première fois que je voyais un vampire amoureux d'une humaine. Amoureux tout court. Je suis vieux. Très vieux. Et j'ai toujours cru que nous vampires, nous n'avions pas d'âmes. Ainsi on serait toujours méchants. On ne peut pas tomber amoureux, on ne peut pas faire le bien. Mais cet Edward a tout changé. Et j'ai voulu comprendre. Ainsi j'ai suivis Isabella. Je voulais comprendre cet Edward. Et j'ai compris. Cette Isabella. Elle est impressionnante. Si elle était vampire, je n'ose imaginer le pouvoir qu'elle développerait… J'ai vu qu'Edward ne se nourrissait pas d'humains. Mais d'animaux. C'était nouveau pour moi. J'ai voulu suivre l'exemple. Ma compagne n'était pas d'accord. Elle voyait dans Forks un nouveau terrain de chasse. Elle m'insupportait. Sa mort ne m'a pas touchée. Bien au contraire, elle m'a soulagée. Je ne savais pas non plus que des loups-garous existaient. La légende des enfants de la Lune est bien différente. Ainsi, j'ai décidé de faire le bien. Je veux aider la petite Isabella. Je veux vous aider. Je veux croire que les vampires peuvent être bons._

__ D'où viens-tu ?_

__ D'Italie. C'est Aro qui m'a crée. Il pensait que je développerais un bon pouvoir. Il s'est trompé. Je n'ai rien développé. Je n'avais plus qu'à me créer seul. J'ai suivis leur exemple longtemps._

__ Je comprends mieux._

Pour seul réponse William me sourit et partit. Charlie venait de rentrer. Quelle heure est-il ? 23h41. J'entends Charlie monter. Il veut voir Bella…

_ _ Jake ?_

__ Charlie._

__ Que fais-tu ici ?_

__ Bella se sentait mal, j'ai préféré rester avec elle. Je… Je peux rester cette nuit svp ?_

__ Hum… Appelle ton père et c'est d'accord._

__ Merci Charlie._

Pas besoin d'appeler. Je vais passer le message à Jared. C'est lui qui est de garde cette nuit. Il passera le mot. En même temps je vais lui raconter pour le vampire…

Bella dort toujours. Je ne peux m'empêcher d'écouter son cœur. J'ai peur qu'il s'arrête. Je n'arrête pas de penser à ce vampire. Son discours. Il chamboule tout. Cullen m'avait tellement mis la haine & lui vient et me raconte son histoire à deux balles. Quoi que, elle tient la route. Pourquoi il me mentirait ? S'il avait voulu Bella il l'aurait pris il y a bien longtemps. Mais Cullen serait du genre à envoyer un garde du corps pour Bella. Mais lui ne semble pas être qqun qui se laisser dicter sa conduite. Etrange. Vraiment.

* * *

Voilà de quoi vous faire patienter un peu. J'ai beaucoup aimé faire ce chapitre. J'ai mis un peu de temps, et je ne suis pas tout à fait fière, mais je l'aime quand même. J'aime ce William... :)

Alors, d'après vous, comment ça va continuer ? :)

PS : Merci pour vos messages ;)


	9. Chapter 9

**Salut la compagnie ! Milles excuses pour cette absence ! J'avais pas mal de truc à régler. Bref, me revoici. Il est possible que je perde la main :S Je vais me forcer un peu )**

**En tout cas, merci si certaines me suivent encore, & à bientôt !**

**Mia**

**

* * *

POV Bella.**

Le réveil est dur. J'ai peur d'ouvrir les yeux, de voir la tête triste de Charlie. Je ne veux pas le voir pleurer. Pas pour moi. Pas pour cette raison. Quand je serais morte oui, mais pas maintenant. Je veux profiter.

__ Bonjour, Bella._

__ Hum…_

__ Joyeux Noël._

Noël ? On était déjà Noël ? Combien de temps avais-je dormis ? Que se passe-t-il ? Hum & que ça sent bon ici ! Les gaufres. Je n'imagine pas Charlie faire des gaufres. Est-ce que je dors encore ?

__ Bonjour, ma Bella !_

__ Jake ?_

__ Hey ! Enfin debout belle au bois dormant ? C'est Noël aujourd'hui, tu as la force de te lever ?_

__ Je crois oui, je me sens beaucoup mieux…_

__ Après 31 heures de sommeil j'espère bien. Je ne savais même pas que c'était possible…_

__ Allez, habille-toi, il est 11h & Sue fait à manger._

__ Mais... Je ne suis pas chez moi._

__ Non, on a préféré que tu sois sur le territoire Quileute…_

__ Et pourquoi s'il te plait ?_

__ Le buveur de sang._

__ Bon Dieu Jake ! Il ne t'a rien fais._

__ Arrête de t'énerver, tu bousilles tes forces. Tu en as besoin pour guérir._

__ Je ne peux PAS guérir Jake. Et je ne veux pas aborder ce sujet avec toi. C'est trop… Euh… Personnel._

__ Personnel mes fesses oui… Allez viens._

Jake me laisse seule. Sur son bureau il y avait un jean & un vieux T-shirt à moi. Je le remerciai intérieurement de ne pas avoir prévu de robe et passais à la salle de bain. Mais quelle horreur. Comment peut-on encore me regarder en face ? Mes cernes était maintenant plus que visibles, mon visage était creux, je perdais beaucoup de cheveux, mes yeux était rouges. Même mon jean se fait trop grand. Si quelqu'un en doutait, maintenant il sait. Bella Swan va mourir avant la rentrée. Je vais mourir.

Plus les jours passait, et moins cette idée m'effrayait. Tout le monde doit mourir un jour, non ? Et de toute façon je n'aurais pas su refaire ma vie. Sans Edward, je ne vois pas comment j'aurais fais… Il n'y a qu'avec lui que je me sentais entière. Comme la moitié parfaite. Des lèvres parfaites se mouvant aux miennes dans un ballet parfaitement synchronisé, un corps parfaitement taillé pour que le mien s'emboîte, des mains parfaites épousant parfaitement les miennes. Nous étions un couple parfait, au détail près que je suis humaine. Et pas lui. Seul détail contrariant qui l'obligea à me quitter.

Bon vent après tout.

Dans le salon, le temps était à la fête. Emily & Sue avait préparé un vrai festin et les loups ont trouvé un arbre magnifique que les enfants s'étaient amusés à décorer. Quel beau travail. Et une fois de plus je me sentais de trop. Moi, Vampirette, au milieu de ces loups, de cette famille.

__ Allez tout le monde ! A table, _hurlais Sue._ J'ai mis les noms sur des cartons pour que personne ne se dispute ce soir !_

__ Hey, Bella, tu es entre Jake & Moi, trop cool !_

__ J'arrive Seth…_

J'étais effectivement entre Jake & lui. Je mangeais peu. Jake me donnais mes médicaments discrètement & je l'en remerciais d'un sourire. Pas très joli, mais c'est l'intention qui compte…

__ Et bien les enfants, _commença Billy, _le dessert est servi et c'est donc l'heure des toasts, des aveux, des demandes en mariage ou des annonces en tout genre. Donc tout d'abord je vous souhaite un très joyeux Noël & vais prendre la parole en premier. Vous savez tous que j'ai une fille aînée, qui est partie faire ses études dans la grande ville… Et bien elle est enceinte ! Haha, un Quileute en plus, un, _rit-il.

__ Un Loup en plus oui, _me souffla Jake. _Le pauvre, dans la grande ville. Il devrait revenir ici…_

__ Après sa naissance, _reprit Billy, _Il y a des chances que le petit vienne vivre ici. Elle ne se sent pas encore prête à s'en occuper avec tout ce qui lui arrive. Voilà… A qui le tour ?_

Nous avons eu le droit à des toasts de remerciement, deux annonces de Mariage & une de naissance (en plus de la sœur de Jake). Mais ce fut au tour de Jacob de se lever. Qu'est-ce que mon ami fabrique ? Il n'a rien a annoncé pourtant… Ni personne à remercier. Ou moi, pour lui rendre la vie infernale…

__ Hum… En réalité ce n'est pas moi qui ai qqch à dire, mais Bella._

__ Pardon ? _hoquetais-je.

__ Tout à fait. Elle n'en aura jamais le courage, alors je lui donne un coup de pouce._

__ Je t'ai dis que je ne voulais rien dire, Jake. Mince, alors ! Je dois parler en quelle langue ?_

__ Bella ? _Me demanda Seth inquiet. _Que se passe-t-il ?_

Je vis Charlie m'encourager d'un geste, se retenant de pleurer, et Jake qui me force à me lever, tout sourire. J'entrepris alors de leur expliquer, non sans avant donner une claque sur l'arrière du crâne de Jacob.

__ Tu la mérites traître ! … Bien, je sens que c'est mon tour… Euh… Par où commencer ? Comme vous le savez, peu avant la fin de l'année, les… Cullen, _dis-je amèrement, _sont parti. Edward avec. Je… Je suis euh… tombée en… Dépression. Vous avez dû le remarquer et… Je me suis renfermée, je ne voulais plus rien savoir de Forks alors après la fin des cours je suis repartie en Floride. Bien sûr je donnais des nouvelles à Charlie et à Jake ! _Se dernier souffla genre « Ouais c'est ça » mais attendais tout de même la fin. _Bref… Là-bas j'allais de plus en plus mal. Physiquement et psychiquement parlant. Au bout de quelques examens on m'a diagnostiqué un cancer. Du sang. Cancer auquel nous n'avons pas encore de remède. J'ai donc euh… Refusé la chimio, mais ai accepté de me faire « purifié » le sang toute les semaines. Ainsi, je… Retarde le processus si je puis dire. Je suis revenue parce que je n'en pouvais plus de vois Renée dépassée par les événements. Je voulais qu'elle vive en paix. Ici, on peut me laisser seule… Bref, je suis condamnée._

Tout le monde me regardait avec de grands yeux. Je ne voulais pas de leur pitié, de leurs larmes. Je ne voulais même pas en parler. En pleur, je quittais la table et m'enferma au toilettes où Sue me rejoignait. Elle ne disait rien. Me prenait juste dans ses bras comme le ferait une Maman…

Puis plus rien.


	10. Chapter 10

Merci **Mrs Esmee Cullen****. **Et oui, un message & je me bouge le trouffion.

Bon étalage de vie : J'ai déménagé en Allemagne pour les études & là-bas la connexion n'est pas cool. Pas encore. & je suis dans les cartons & dans le début d'études, je cours par-ci par-là. Bref, en plus de ça je suis faignante. Bon, je l'avoue ce n'est pas cool. C'est encore moins cool de te donner ce rôle **Mrs Esmee Cullen**, mais je reviens :D Promis je vais tenter d'aller plus vite. Pour me faire pardonner je me suis donnée à fond pour faire une longue suite. De moins, aussi longue que j'ai pu. Désolée, désolée.

Bref, il me faut de nouvelles résolutions, et je vais rajouter celle-là : La ponctualité.

Bonne lecture !

**POV Jacob.**

_ - Tout va bien Charlie, c'est bon !_

_ - Ce n'est pas bon Jacob ! Ma fille est couchée inconsciente sur ton Sofa !_

_ - Elle va bien. Elle a eu un étourdissement. Vous devez avoir l'habitude…_

_ - Beaucoup trop à mon goût… C'est ma fille Jake… Une fille ne doit pas partir avant son vieux père…_

_ - Oh, bah Charlie, arrêtez de vous faire du mouron, _rajoute Seth._ Elle va bien Vampirette._

_ - Quel surnom ridicule quand même, _répond Charlie dans un sourire. Le petit a réussis à le faire sourire au moins…

_ - Ecoutez Charlie, je tente, partez à la pêche avec mon Père ce Week-end. Il part dans qq heures… Il sera heureux. Je m'occupe de Bella. Vous savez à quel point elle compte pour moi. Il ne lui arrivera rien._

_ - Je ne sais pas Jake… Elle doit aller à l'hôpital Demain à 11h._

_ - Je l'y emmènerais. Elle sera contente de voir qqun d'autre là-bas. Charlie, elle a besoin de soutien, et avec votre tête d'enterrement elle va encore plus culpabiliser… Allez-vous faire une santé. Quatre jours ne vont pas vous tuer…_

_ - Je croyais un Week-end ?_

_ - Un long Week-end, _je ris.

_ - Jake…_

_ - Ca vous détend si je vous dis que je serais aussi là ? _Demande Seth.

_ - Pas vraiment…_

_ - Charlie… _Ajoute Sue, maternelle. _Jacob a raison…_

_ - Très bien._

_ - Chic alors, Vampirette est à nous pour quatre jours._

_ - Repos Seth._

_ - Chef oui Chef !_

Parfois, le gosse a vraiment de bonnes idées. Moi aussi je me fais un sans d'encre pour Bella & je peux jouer la comédie, mais pas faire rire Charlie. Moi non plus je ne veux pas rire en réalité… Si seulement je pouvais être dans sa tête. Savoir qu'elle va bien. Qu'elle ne meurt pas de l'intérieur alors que j'envoie son père à quelques bon kilomètres faire du camping… Pas ce Week-end Bella… J'aurais ta mort pour l'éternité sur la conscience. Et tu sais que moi aussi je peux être immortel ! Grrr… Voilà que je lui parle dans ma tête… Et si j'allais me promener ? Sue est avec elle… Oui, je vais me promener… Bella… Ma pauvre Bella. Tout ça a cause de ce buveur de sang !

_**- Aux dernières nouvelles les vampires ne transportent pas le cancer !**_

Mince. Sans m'en rendre compte j'ai muté. Courir va me faire du bien, mais le reste de la meute me suit… Grrr ! Vous ne pouvez pas courir autre part que derrière moi ?

_**- Non Jake, tu es instable. **_

_**- Je ne suis pas instable, Sam ! Ma meilleure amie agonise !**_

_**- Des nouvelles du buveur de sang ? **_Demande Paul combatif.

_**- Non, répondent les autres en cœur.**_

_**- Jake ?**_

_**- Aucune.**_

_**- Uhum, **_me répond Sam peu convaincu.

S'ils savaient. Je repense alors à ce William. « _Ainsi, j'ai décidé de faire le bien. Je veux aider la petite Isabella. Je veux vous aider. Je veux croire que les vampires peuvent être bons »._ Cullen. William. Protection. Mort. Vampires. Sang. Haine. Cullen. Bataille. William. Aide. Aro. Aaaaaaaaaah ! Mais qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Espoir. Espoir. Oui c'est ça. William incarne l'espoir.

_**- Jacob !**_ Hurle Sam.

Merde. J'avais oublié…

_**- Tu avais dis ne pas avoir de nouvelles !**_

_**- & en quoi pourrait-il t'aider Jacob ? **_Me demande Seth inquiet.

_**- Tu n'y penses pas Jacob, **_me dit Leah sur un ton de défi.

_**- Non. Le traité Jacob. Tu ne le laisseras pas faire. **_L'Alpha.

« _Tu sais que je peux la sauver » … « Tu es le fils d'Ephraïm Black » …_ Bella… Ma Bella. Après toutes ces aventures. Après tout ce qui nous ai arrivés… Est-ce que je peux me permettre de jouer sur sa mort ? Est-ce que j'ai le droit à ce choix. C'est son choix à elle. Et si elle voulait mourir ? Je n'ai pas le pouvoir de vie ou de mort… Est-ce que je peux me l'octroyer juste pour ma Bella ? Je me fiche de ce à quoi elle ressemble, je veux juste qu'elle soit là. Qu'elle me parle encore. Réparer les motos dans mon garage. Elle ne me mordrait pas. Pas Bella. Elle pourra se retenir. Je veux juste qu'elle soit … Vivante…

_**- Les buveurs de sang sont morts Jake ! Mort !**_

Morte. Est-ce qu'elle serait vraiment morte puisqu'elle serait en face de moi, à me parler, à rire. Elle aura juste l'air effrayant quelque temps. Je lui fais confiance. Elle se nourrira de biche. La biche lui va si bien.

_**- Jacob, fais demi-tour !**_ Alpha.

Je ne crois pas. Je dois sauver Bella.

_**- Jacob ! Fais attention à ce que tu vas choisir. Tu vas sur un terrain glissant !**_

Je grogne. Sans m'en rendre compte je grogne sur Sam. Qui est-il pour me parler comme ça ? Qui est-il pour _nous_ parler comme ça ? Nous ne sommes pas des objets ou des animaux auxquels on donne des ordres. Je suis un Alpha au même titre que lui & je ne me laisserais pas guider ! J'ai mes choix à faire, mes convictions. Et la plus importante, une promesse que je lui ai faite quand elle a quitté Forks : Que je la protègerais. Qu'elle ne souffrirait plus. Bon, techniquement d'après les livres elle aurait mal qq jours & plus rien. J'aurais tenu ma promesse. Et Bella est forte. Elle peut tenir, se retenir, garder le contrôle. Et le drôle de vampire l'aiderait…

Plus j'avançais et je réfléchissais, plus je me rendais compte que tout était calme… Pourquoi la meute ne dit rien ? Pourquoi je ne capte plus leurs pensées ? Puis j'ai ce déclic : Je suis ma propre meute. Enfin, je suis un cavalier solitaire. Ce n'est pas plus mal… A moi les choix, les pensées, les décisions, et Bella. Bon Dieu Jake mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ! Tu vas transformer Bella, j'y crois pas ! Réveille-toi, tu vas tuer la femme de ta vie… Tu vas tuer Bella. Bella…

Comment sera-t-elle ? Effrayante avec ses yeux rouges sang. Dangereuse ? Venimeuse surtout. Mortelle pour moi. Belle. Elle sera belle. Elle dégagera une odeur nauséabonde. Est-ce que ce sera vraiment ma Bella ? Mon Amour ? Ma meilleure amie ? Elle ne rougira plus, elle n'aura plus cette maladresse très Bellesque. Ou sera tout ce qui faisait Bella ? Au fond, ce ne sera qu'un monstre avec son corps… Ou bien ce sera ma Bella en mieux… Mince Jake, fais un choix on dirait Docteur Jakile & Mister Hide ! A force de ruminer, va surtout va voir Bella, elle a besoin de toi.

Ma Bella… Elle est toujours inconsciente, couchée sur son lit. Elle a un visage serein. Elle respire. Je ne veux pas dormir, j'ai peur qu'en me réveillant elle ne respire plus. Je ne le supporterais pas. Oui, je dois la sauver. Monstre ou pas. Ca ne peut être que Bella. Elle n'aura pas soif de mon sang, je pue trop. Pfff et l'autre buveur de sang qui n'est même pas là. Alors quoi, ils se croiseront par hasard dans genre un siècle & ce sera l'amour fou ? Et moi ? Je deviendrais quoi ? Finalement je crois être près à jouer le rôle de meilleur ami. Il vaut mieux si elle devient l'une des leurs. J'ai juste besoin d'être dans sa vie. De m'occuper d'elle. Je suis raide dingue que voulez-vous… C'est vrai que je ne dirais pas non à une imprégnation, mais que voulez-vous, je ne suis peut-être pas fait pour ça…

_ - Jake…_

Bella ! Sa voix n'est plus qu'un murmure… Où il est William, hein ? Monsieur « je veux sauver la petite humaine », il est où bordel ? On aurait franchement besoin de lui, là…

_ - Jake…_

_ - Je suis là ma Bella. Je suis là._

_ - J'ai mal…_

_ - Je sais, économise tes forces, d'accord ? Ecoute… J'ai une idée pour te guérir… Je ne peux pas t'en parler, mais tu me fais confiance ?_

Je la vois froncer ses sourcils, soucieuses, mais acquiesce. Dieu Bella, tu ne mérites pas ça… Je commençais à pleurer silencieusement quand elle fut prise de spasmes. Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Elle n'a jamais fais ça ! Ses yeux roulent dans ses orbites & je regarde impuissant ma petite Bella si fragile… Je répète des « Ne me fais pas ça Bella. S'il te plait » presque inaudibles. Bella…

_ - Ne t'en fais pas le loup. C'est indolore. C'est la fin._

_ - William ? Quoi la fin ? Ca veut dire quoi, bordel ?_

_ - Jacob… Je…_

_ - Fais-le !_

_ - Jacob…_

_ - Je t'y autorise. En tant que fils d'Ephraïm Black je t'y autorise. Sauve-la !_

Je le vois me regarder compatissant et mordre Bella a différents endroits. Les poignets, le cou, la poitrine. Il faut que le venin agisse au plus vite. Mon Dieu, Bella. Reste avec moi. Tout ce que je peux faire c'est lui faire un massage cardiaque. Son sang doit couler pour transporter le venin. Allez, Bella. Bouge-toi !

_ - Comment on sait si ça a marché ?_

_ - Tu utilises ta super-ouïe de loup. Tu entends son cœur ? Il bat vite. Trop vite pour une humaine. Un peu comme le tiens. Il ira toujours plus vite jusqu'à s'arrêter. Alors elle se réveillera. A ce moment tu devrais t'éloigner._

_ - Mais je pue._

_ - Ca ne change rien petit loup. Elle aura soif et elle sera prête à boire tout ce qu'elle trouve. Même son père. Même toi. Même un loup._

_ - Charlie ne rentre que dans trois jours. Comment lui expliquer ?_

_ - On ne lui explique pas. Elle va devoir disparaître un temps._

_ - Où ? Quoi ? Tu as une idée ?_

_ - Oui. Mais ça ne va pas beaucoup te plaire…_

_ - Très honnêtement, je viens de transformer ma meilleure amie en buveuse de sang, alors une chose en plus ou en moins…_

_ - Petit loup, tu es beaucoup trop obstiné. Ouvre ton esprit._

_ - Pardon ?_

_ - Oui. Moi aussi je suis resté bloqué sur Vampire = Mal & Enfant de la Lune = Ennemi._

_ - Je ne suis pas exactement un enfant de la lune._

_ - Je sais. Mais c'est tout comme. Vous existez pour nous tuer. Pourtant on s'entraide pour sauver une humaine. Je suis censé me nourrir d'elle._

_ - Et je suis censé te tuer._

_ - Une fois réveillée, elle voudra te tuer elle aussi._

_ - Quel triangle on va former…_

_ - Petit loup ?_

_ - Arrête avec ce surnom ridicule !_

_ - Il te va plutôt bien. J'ai un siècle de plus que toi._

_ - Mph. Oui ?_

_ - J'aimerais rester un temps avec vous. Avec Bella et toi. _

_ - Et quoi ? Formé une famille ?_

_ - Je n'en sais rien. J'aime cette forme de vie. C'est un début de paix. Je vivrais autre chose._

_ - Ma foi, j'ai besoin de toi pour aider Bella._

_ - Et j'ai besoin de toi moi aussi._

_ - Pardon ?_

_ - Oui, Petit Loup, tu me montres la vie sous un autre jour._

_ - Tu me fais vraiment tourné la tête. Je veux dire, tu bouscules tout. Absolument toutes mes convictions !_

_ - Tu te répètes._

_ - Je sais._

_ - Repose-toi, je veille sur Bella._

Quel drôle de numéro ce type quand même. Une famille composée d'un loup, un vampire d'un siècle et un nouveau né. On pourrait en faire une série. Pourtant je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me dire que j'aime ça. Formé une sorte de famille avec Bella. Avec un vampire. Deux vampires. Je sais qu'il partira, mais Bella sera là. Et elle ne me tuera pas. Combien de temps va durer la mascarade ? Deux ans ? Dix ? Un siècle ? Et Bella ? Elle ira au lycée un jour ? Est-ce que les Cullen vont se pointer ? Et qu'est-ce que c'était l'idée de William ? Note pour moi-même : Le lui demander demain. J'ai vraiment besoin de sommeil. Je n'ai pas dormi depuis quand ? La veille de Noël ? Et encore là j'ai du dormir cinq heures… Dieu, au secours ! Je me lance dans une aventure suicidaire. Mais tellement excitante…

**POV William.**

Le Petit Loup dort finalement. Qu'est-ce que tu deviens William ? Tu as été « élevé » par les pires vampires. Les plus vieux sûrement, et pourtant je suis là, j'ai transformé une humaine alors qu'il y a deux mois je l'aurais tuée, je vais former une espèce de clan avec un loup et un nouveau né. J'aime cette idée de ne pas être le méchant. Pour une fois, en tant que vampire je peux faire quelque chose de bien. Je peux aider quelqu'un. Je peux me laisser aider. Je vais découvrir ce que c'est d'avoir un lien avec quelqu'un. Je vais peut être m'attacher à cette humaine. Isabella.

Immédiatement je pense à ce vampire qui la suivait. Edward me semble-t-il. Bien sûr, je ne pense pas que le chagrin soit la cause du cancer, mais la succession d'événements est assez comique. Et ce vampire qui ne fait rien. Il la suivait pourtant. Il a donc du savoir. Ou était-il parti avant ? Je me souviens de la fois où il a remarqué que je le suivais.

_Flash Back_

_ - Qui es-tu ?_

_ - Calme-toi l'ami, je ne te veux pas de mal._

_ - Je ne me répéterais pas !_

Le vampire en face de moi avait vraiment sale mine. Je ne savais pas qu'un vampire pouvait avoir l'air fatigué. On dirait un humain qui n'a pas mangé depuis des jours. Ses yeux sont noirs, donc il a faim. Noir ? Les miens sont rouges, même lorsque j'ai faim…

_ - Tes yeux…_

_ - Ton nom !_

_ - William. Je suis un nomade._

_ - Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?_

_ - Je me demandais pourquoi tu suivais cette humaine. Pourquoi tu la traques ? Tu veux savourer ?_

Il me grogne dessus, prêt à se battre. Que se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi veut-il défendre cette humaine ? Je ne comprends plus rien. Nous, vampires, sommes censé les mangé. On boit leur sang, au pire on les transforme.

_ - Et toi, ton nom ?_

_ - Edward. Ne t'approche pas d'elle._

_ - Pourquoi je le ferais ? Pourrais-tu m'expliquer la situation ?_

_ - Elle… Elle était ma petite amie._

Pardon ? Si j'étais humain, j'aurais sûrement avalé de travers. Sa… _Petite-amie_ ? Un vampire & une humaine ? C'est possible ça ? Mais, il n'a pas envie de la mordre ?

_ - Tu n'as pas envie de …. La mordre ?_

_ - Bien sûr que si, idiot !_

_ - Et oh, gamin on se calme !_

_ - Grrr ! Ne t'approche pas d'elle._

_ - Comment fais-tu ? Pour ne pas la tuer ?_

_ - Je ne bois plus de sang humain. Ainsi la tentation est moins forte aussi._

_ - Tu bois quoi alors ?_

_ - Du sang animal._

Intéressant. Ainsi on peut se passer de tuer les humains ? On peut être meilleur ? Peut-être qu'on pourrait se racheter ? Dieu sait que j'ai un horrible Karma avec tous ceux que j'ai tués… Mais…

_ - Pourquoi tu me dis tout ça gamin ? Pourquoi tu ne me tues pas ?_

_ - Tu n'as pas l'air d'un mauvais type. T'as l'air d'un gars comme moi. Tu veux te racheter. Ne la touche pas, c'est tout ce que j'ai à te dire !_

_Fin du Flash Back_

Sur ce il était parti. Je l'ai alors suivi moi aussi. Isabella. J'ai commencé avec les animaux. Cette rencontre avait tout bouleversé. Toute ma conception de la vie de vampire. Petit-loup aussi a changé ma vision de la vie. Enfin de l'existence… Un monde de paix serait possible. Rêve l'ami. La guerre sera toujours présente. Ta vie sera juste moins chaotique. Plus belle. Grâce à Isabella et Petit-Loup. Mon dieu, l'ami. Tu as plus de cent ans et tu crois encore à toutes ces choses ? L'amour, la famille, l'amitié ? Tout ça est impossible pour un vampire.

Mais si j'essayais ? Au fond, j'ai quoi à perdre ? Rien. Je n'ai plus rien à perdre. Mais j'ai tout à y gagner. Maintenant il ne nous manque plus qu'une chose : Bella. En parlant du loup, la voilà qui arrive.

**POV Bella**

Ca y est. La douleur est enfin terminée. Que s'est-il passé ? Suis-je morte ? Je ne ressens plus rien. Comme si rien ne pouvais me toucher. Je me sens légère, forte, prête à tout… Quel drôle de sentiment. C'est donc plutôt chouette d'être morte. Mais Jake ? Et Charlie ? Renée ? Comment vont-ils réagir ? Oh mon Dieu ! Mais je ne voulais pas mourir ! Instinctivement j'ouvre les yeux comme après un cauchemar. Mais où suis-je ? Je vois le plafond, la lumière, l'arc-en-ciel dans l'ampoule, les striures dans le bois. Il est vivant et je le vois. Suis-je un ange ? Naturellement j'ouvre la bouche pour respirer et ma gorge me brûle. Hein ? Je n'ai plus besoin de respirer ? Cette action m'est même douloureuse.

_ - Isabella ?_

Logiquement je me mets en position de défense. De défense ? Je ne comprends pas comment ni pourquoi je me positionne ainsi. Comme si c'était inné. En face de moi il y a un vieux vampire. Je vois ses cicatrices, ses yeux doux, et sa main tendue vers moi.

_ - William ?_

J'hoquète (comme un vampire pourrait hoqueter) en entendant ma voix. Ce n'est pas moi. Ce n'est pas ma voix, je n'ai jamais été gracieuse… Et si j'étais une… Vampire ? Comme Edward ? Je suis enfin une immortelle ? Je serais belle pour lui, il ne pourra plus me brises, il sera mien et je pourrais être sienne. Sauf qu'il ne m'aime plus… Il est parti parce qu'il ne m'aimait pas. Je n'étais qu'un jouet. Alors pourquoi il me voudrait vampire ? La douleur à ma voix me rappelle à la réalité.

_ - J'ai soif._

_ - Je sais. Désires-tu aller chasser Isabella ?_

J'acquiesce. Je me sens intimidée. Je ne sais pas comment faire… William me tend une main compatissante et m'amène jusqu'à la fenêtre. Sauter ? Il veut que je saute ? Il me sourit et saute. Je regarde bien comment il fait et saute à mon tour, m'attendant à me casser une cheville où je ne sais quoi. Mais non, je retombe gracieusement sur mes pieds, comme un chat.

_ - Bravo Isabella. Tu vois, tu t'en sors bien._

Etant donné son sourire, je le prends au sérieux. Moi, gracieuse ? La blague du jour. Bella gracieuse. Je ne me suis même pas rendue compte que je courrais. Maintenant je comprends mieux Edward. Je peux prévoir chaque arbre. Je vois chaque branche, chaque brin d'herbe sous mes pieds. Je suis pieds nus & en pyjama mais je ne sens rien. Ni les cailloux, ni le froid.

_ - Respire Isabella. Que sens-tu ?_

_ - Le pin, l'eau, le sel._

_ - Cherche plus loin. Concentre-toi._

_ - Hum… Ca sent bon._

_ - Oui. Des élans._

_ - Où ?_

_ - A toi de me le dire._

_ - Mais je ne sais pas !_

_ - Concentre-toi je t'ai dis._

_ - Le sud._

_ - Oui. Allons-y. mais attention ! Tu ne dois pas te faire repérer..._

Je n'attends pas plus longtemps et cours vers cette odeur. Je laisse mon instinct prendre le dessus et attaque un des animaux directement à la clavicule. Les autres s'enfuient. Je n'en ai pas assez. Je cours bien plus vite que les bêtes & en tue une autre. Mais je sens une autre odeur. Plus appétissante. Un puma. Et il croit pouvoir me défier ? Sans m'en rendre compte je ris de plaisir face à ce défi et me bats avec ce prédateur. En réalité c'est moi le prédateur et il le comprend bien vite quand j'atteins sa clavicule. A nouveau une nouvelle odeur. Meilleure que toutes les autres. Je tourne la tête vers cette odeur. William est sur mon chemin. Alors c'est ça l'odeur des hommes ? Des hommes. Charlie. Je secoue la tête et fais demi-tour. Je ne peux pas faire ça. Je cours jusque chez moi.

_ - Bella !_

_ - Jake ? Que… Que fais-tu là ? Eloigne-toi._

_ - Pourquoi Bella ? J'ai l'air apetissant ?_

_ - Ne dis pas ça sur ce ton là Jake ! Je pourrais te blesser !Te tuer ! Et que fais-tu là ? Tu… Tu ne me détestes pas ?_

_ - C'est Jacob qui m'a autorisé à te mordre. Pour te sauver. Et ne t'inquiètes pas Petit-Loup, elle a senti des humains, mais les a évités._

_ - Quoi ? Mais tu ! Grrr, je te faisais confiance !_

_ - Ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien._

On recommence. Petit-Loup ? Confiance ? Mais que s'est-il passé ces quelques jours ? Je ne comprends plus rien. A propos, combien de temps je suis restée… Inconsciente ? Quel jour sommes-nous. Quand rentre…

_ - Charlie._

_ - Il rentre demain Bella._

_ - Mais qu'est ce qu'on va faire… Je devrais être… Mourante._

_ - Hum… Monsieur-super-vampire à une idée._

_ - Qui est ?_

_ - On va expliquer à Charlie que Jacob a emmené Bella dans un hôpital spécial. Parce que tu allais de plus en plus mal. Que les visites te sont interdites. On lui donnera un numéro auquel je répondrais. Je me ferais passé pour une employé de l'hôpital & lui donnerait de tes nouvelles. Jusqu'au jour où tu mourras. C'est inévitable. Tu as un cancer qu'on ne peut pas guérir. Mais il faut le préparer._

_ - Mais c'est horrible !_

_ - Et où va-t-on vivre ? _Demande Jake.

_ - On ? _Je ne comprends plus…

_ - Oui, On. Jake, toi & moi. Dans l'ancienne Villa des Cullen. Personne ne pensera à venir nous chercher là-bas._

Moi, vivre chez… Edward ?

**Et voilà. Ca vous permet de me pardonner ? = D**


	11. Chapter 11

**Salut ! =D Merci pour vos petits messages ) Vous avez vu, je suis là ! Oui ****Mrs Esmee Cullen****, merci d'accepeter cette lourde tâche de me tenir éveillée ) Quand à ****Aelita48****, ne t'accroche pas trop à William. Je l'aime bcp & il est très gentil & utile, mais un peu encombrant aussi :)**

**Bon, je fais des bons dans le futur parce que je pense que vous vous foutez pas mal de tous les détails de leurs vies ) Je vais donc « presque » au but :) Non Non Non, ne me tuez pas, mais toujours pas d'Edward. Où serait le suspense ? :)**

**A propos Edward… Plus j'avance dans la FF & plus j'ai envie de changer cette Edward/Bella en Jasper/Bella… Qu'en dites-vous ? :) J'ai toujours aimé ce couple. Ca change. Alors ?**

**POV Bella**

Voilà maintenant six mois que je suis devenue vampire et que je vis dans la maison d'Edward. Elle était vide quand nous sommes arrivés. D'un commun accord, l'étage était tabou. Je n'avais pas la force d'y aller et de me souvenirs de tout. Nous vivions au rez-de-chaussée. Nous n'avions pas besoin de plus. Jacob avait juste besoin d'un lit et il dépliait le canapé. Nous avons acheté une vieille télé, Jake a récupéré des affaires à moi pour « L'hôpital ». Nous formions vraiment un drôle de clan. Mais j'aimais ça. Je me sentais en sécurité, et sans mauvais jeux de mots, je me sentais renaître. Je pensais qu'avec les Cullen, ce sont aussi mes capacités à rire & à être heureuse qui ont disparues. Mais non. Grâce à William & Jake, je me sentais bien. Je me sentais heureuse & belle. Quelques jours après notre emménagement, Seth a rejoins la meute de Jacob. Après avoir eu vent de toute l'histoire, il ne voulait pas cautionné les actes de Sam. D'un côté je le trouve courageux de ses opinions, mais de l'autre je le trouve stupide. Il a une famille, des amis, & il veut s'enfermer avec nous. Du coup il appartient à la meute de Jake, mais il est libre d'aller et venir. Jacob ne veut plus aller à la Push. Il téléphone à son père ça lui suffit.

William était un très bon instructeur & depuis ma transformation je n'ai encore tué personne. Mieux : Je n'en avais pas envie et je me nourrissais de plus en plus proprement. C'est-à-dire qu'après chaque chasse nous n'avions plus besoin de jeter mes vêtements déchirés et ensanglantés. J'avais décidé que c'était mon pouvoir, mais William semblait être d'un autre avis. Ayant fait parti de la famille des Volturi pendant quelques années, il avait appris à « classer » les pouvoirs. Il semblerait que je sois dans la partie des boucliers. Je bloquerais les attaques liées au mentale. Je trouvais cette idée stupide. Ce pouvoir me servait encore moins que ma fabuleuse aptitude à ne pas tuer d'humains. A nouveau, mes pensées me menaient vers Edward. Mon vampire de petit-ami (ex !). Quelle tête il ferait ? Mais malgré ce beau tableau il nous reste un problème : Demain je devais mourir.

Demain serait le jour où Charlie allait appeler & où William allait lui expliquer que je n'avais pas survécu. Bien sûr on l'y avait préparé. J'allais toujours plus mal, ma voix avait changée. Il verrait que je suis froide, blanche. Je devrais me coucher dans le cercueil & Jacob viendrait me chercher la nuit. Ca a un côté très « Buffy contre les vampires ». Je vais sortir de terre. La blague. Si j'avais été encore humaine j'aurais pleuré. J'aurais pleuré toutes les larmes de mon corps & ça Jake le savait. Il me prenait dans ses bras, doucement.

_ - Je sais que je pue Jake, tu n'es pas obligé._

_ - Bizarrement Bella, que tu sois vampire me gêne moins que je ne le croyais. Tu n'es plus maladroite, mais tu es Bella. Tu me fais rire & je me fais à l'odeur. Je n'ai pas le choix._

_ - Tu mens très bien Jake, _lui dis-je suspicieuse.

_ - Je ne te mens pas !_

_ - Il ne ment pas, _rajoute William.

_ - Merci Jake. Pour tout ça. Merci à tout les deux. Je me sens bien._

_ - Oh pas d'effusions Bella. S'il te plait. Il est 2h du mat' & je me prépare à m'occuper de ton père dans les jours que viennent._

_ - Ne me le rappelle pas Jake. Je me sens égoïste._

_ - De vivre ?_

_ - Je ne vis pas vraiment. Et pour eux, je suis morte. Il faut déménager ?_

_ - Oui, Bella. Il va falloir déménager. Nous reviendront à Forks dans quelques années. Quand les enfants ou les petits-enfants de tes anciens camarades seront au lycée de Forks._

_ - Je trouve ça nul. J'aime cette maison. J'aime cette ville._

_ - Je sais petite-humaine. _Je grogne à ce surnom mais ça ne le fait que rire._ Mais il ne faut pas rester dans les parages. On pourrait te voir._

_ - Je sais William. Je sais. Quelle est la destination ?_

_ - Bien malheureusement c'est petit-loup qui a choisi la destination._

_ - Heureusement devrais-tu dire Will ! Nous allons… Roulement de tambour… J'ai dis roulement de tambour… _Je tape alors rapidement sur la table. _Merci Bella. Donc… Le Texas !_

_ - Mais y'a du soleil Jake !_

_ - Non pas tant que ça. J'ai fais des recherche internet et c'est joli et perdu. Faites un peu confiance au loup !_

En réponse je lui fais un clin d'œil. Je me prépare à demain. Ne pas ouvrir les yeux, ne pas leurs sauter dans les bras. Mon dieu, je n'en serais jamais capable. Et cet idiot d'Edward qui doit faire des mamours à cette blondasse de Tanya Denali. Avec ma force vampirique je lui arracherais bien la tête ! On s'éloigne du sujet. Demain je serais officiellement morte. Bon, cet « hôpital » aura quand même fait des miracles. Il m'a rallongé la vie de six mois. Suivant le point de vue avec lequel on regarde la situation. M'enfin. N'empêche que je vais devoir écouter mes parents pleurer alors que je serais là, à côté d'eux.

_ - Ne t'inquiète pas Bella. Je serais là._

_ - Je sais, Jake. Mais tu ne seras pas là pour moi._

_ - Je ne pourrais pas grand-chose, mais ma présence devrait te suffire._

_ - Je viens aussi._

_ - Will, l'ami, je savais que tu dirais ça._

_ - Coucouche panier le loup. Je resterais près d'Isabella. Je n'ai cas me faire passer pour l'homme fou d'Isabella & qui ne lui a jamais avoué._

_ - William ?_

_ - Isabella ?_

_ - Tu as l'air d'avoir trente ans…_

_ - Et puis ?_

_ - Tu passerais pour un pervers. Désolée…_

_ - Je serais l'ami attristé en ce cas._

_

* * *

_Nous voilà de retour à Forks ! Ce paysage m'avais manqué. On a racheté la maison de Charlie. Ma maison, quoi. Nous sommes toujours tous les trois. Mais plus pour longtemps. Sur notre chemin on a rencontré les amazones & William souhaite vivre encore un peu avec elles. Elles ont aussi une autre façon de vivre. William a toujours été un nomade et on ne changera pas ça. Ca nous attriste, mais c'est la loi des vampires. Vous imaginez vivre pendant toute l'éternité avec les mêmes personnes ? Est-ce vraiment possible ? Même Jake j'ai failli l'étriper plusieurs fois.

Bref, nous voilà à Forks. Jake & moi sommes inscrit au lycée. Lui de la Push évidemment. Même pour moi il refusait l'exception. C'est chez lui. Et il n'a pas tord. Au lieu du Texas, nous avions fais un petit tour du monde. C'est ainsi que nous avons rencontré les Amazones et que je me suis entraînée sur mon élastique. Oui, William avait raison, je suis un bouclier. Je hais cet homme. Il a toujours raison. Nous avons croisé Benjamin en Egypte aussi. C'est un jeune homme adorable. On est allé en France, en Italie (en évitant bien les Volturi), bref, on a tout vu. Et aujourd'hui nous y voilà. On se pose & on va en cours.

Bien sûr en presque un siècle la famille de Jake est décédée. Les loups sont restés les mêmes. Les premières années n'ont pas été simples. Le changement, et tellement d'humaines. Même si je suis forte, il ne fallait pas pousser le bouchon. Mais je suis devenue une autre Bella. Plus sûre d'elle. Et je suis bien. J'ai hâte de retournée au lycée. Peut-être que je tomberais sur les descendants de mes anciens amis. J'ai même déjà prévu de prendre la table des Cullen. Haha, à mon tour de rigoler !

_ - Isabella ? Il est l'heure._

_ - Déjà ? Mais tu avais dis que tu partirais dans une semaine._

_ - Cela fait déjà une semaine, petite vampire._

_ - La maison va être vide sans toi._

_ - Ne dis pas de bêtises j'y suis depuis deux semaines._

_ - Je sais, mais nous ne serons plus que deux._

_ - C'est un fait Isabella. Mais je reviens vite. Tu as l'éternité devant toi._

_ - Oui, tu vas revenir._

_ - Rien que pour voir ton mariage avec Jake !_

_ - Arrête avec ça s'il te plait !_

_ - C'est pas faux Will. Je ne me marierais pas avec une sang-froid._

_ - Ni moi avec un sang chaud._

_ - A très vite gamins !_

_ - Will ?_

_ - Oui, Isabella ?_

_ - Je t'aime tu sais._

_ - Moi aussi ma jolie, moi aussi._

_ - Oh ça va, barre-toi, je déteste les effusions._

_ - La ferme Jake._

Pour seule réponse il me serre fort dans ses bras. La tête sur son torse, je ne vois pas William courir vers la forêt. C'est mieux ainsi. Il va me manquer. Il s'adapte plutôt bien au siècle & nous a donné des surnoms. Il se comportait plus comme un père envers nous deux. Un père et un ami. Pour nous charrier il répète de temps en temps que Jake & moi finiront marier. C'était drôle quelques années, puis plus. La blague est passée, elle n'était plus drôle. Je sais qu'il y a fait référence en dernier clin d'œil. Je sais aussi qu'il ne dira jamais clairement qu'il nous aime. Il est comme ça. Il a du en vivre des choses en tant que vampires & on sait tous les trois qu'il y a des chances qu'on ne se croise plus. Ou dans 3 – 4 siècles. Mais on fait avec. On a vécu de belles choses & c'est tout ce qui compte.

Jake va dîner avec la meute de Sam ce soir. Je serais donc seule à me regarder des vieux films. J'en profite parce que si Jake nous ramène quelqu'un à la maison, cette personne trouvera ça bizarre que je regarde « Breakfast at Tiffany's » ou encore « L'étudiante ». Et oui, Aujourd'hui nous sommes au 22ème siècle. Rien n'a vraiment changé. Le monde a encore moins d'argent, plus de vieux, plus de famine & plus de guerre. Mais tant que ça ne nous touche pas, on n'y prête pas attention. Donc le monde est un peu le même. Un dernier bisou & je vois mon loup préféré quitter la maison.

_ - Reviens-moi vite._

Ce n'était qu'un murmure mais je sais qu'il a muté & que par conséquent il m'a entendue. J'ai toujours peur de le perdre. J'ai peur de la vie sans lui. Déjà que William est parti. Je ne m'imagine pas vivre en nomade. Quoi que c'est déjà ce que nous sommes. Mais nous sommes deux. Deux solitaires. Quel bel oxymore. Voilà ce qu'a toujours été notre vie : Un oxymore. & j'aime ça.

Demain c'est la rentrée. Au lycée de Forks. Quelle ironie. Se retrouver ici. Est-ce que j'irais à la fac après ? Je ne sais pas. Au fond, j'ai déjà un travaille. J'écris un livre. Une autobiographie, mais je dis que c'est un roman. J'ai bien entendu changé les noms. Le livre doit sortir dans quelques mois. Je ne sais pas si ça marchera, mais c'est mieux que rien. J'ai changé la fin aussi. Marie qui a un cancer & qui est sauvée par un mystérieux vampire ce n'est pas drôle. A la fin elle est toujours avec Robert & ils ont une fille. Tout est bien qui fini bien. C'est ce qu'on veut non, en lisant un livre ? Quelque chose d'heureux. Jake réparait des voitures quand on bougeait. Aujourd'hui il va ouvrir un garage à Forks. Il voulait l'appeler le JIBS (Jacob – Isabella – Black – Swan) mais il faut l'admettre : C'est laid ! Du coup il s'appellera comme tout garage : Chez Jake. Une rentrée d'argent en plus c'est toujours sympa.

_ - Bonne première journée de cours ma Bella !_

_ - Pas de bêtises, ne tapes pas les autres enfants & lève la main pour parle Jake !_

_ - A ce soir._

_ - Tu rentres n'est-ce pas ?_

_ - Bien sûr ma Bella !_

Un bisou sur le front et je vois la moto de Jake s'éloigner. Pincement au cœur. Enfin, façon de parler… Je monte dans ma Porsche cabriolet (cadeau de William) & direction le lycée de Forks. Comme prévu tout le monde me regarde. Peut être que je suis masochiste, mais j'ai décidée de porter la robe d'Alice. Celle de mon anniversaire il y a 98 ans. Et oui, le temps passe vite, mais je me suis dis que c'était une bonne idée. Comme au bon vieux temps. Ou pas. Avec le temps, j'ai appris à aimer être regardé. C'est pourquoi aujourd'hui je profite de cette journée, de ces regards. J'entre en première A. Première heure de cours : Math. Cool ! Vampire ou pas, éternité ou pas, je hais toujours les maths. Et j'ai comme l'impression que ce prof ne va pas m'y aidé. Blablabla. Autre chose sinon ? Je sais additionner c'est déjà bien. Pourquoi je devrais apprendre les fonctions ? Inutile. Surtout pour un vampire. Je vais faire quoi ? Faire une courbe pour savoir quel animal j'ai le plus tué ? Inutile. C'est ce que je dis.

La cafétéria n'a pas changé d'un pouce. Tout comme les Cullen l'an dernier je prends le minimum et vais m'assoir à leur table. Je joue avec la purée, regarde les gens, écoute leurs conversations. « Regarde moi celle-là, elle est pas bonne ? » - « Un ange » - « Chiche que tu ne vas pas oser lui demander de venir déjeuner avec nous » - « Tenu ! ». Le petit blond qui a tenu le pari se lève, sûr de lui & s'approche de moi. Il me rappelle vaguement quelqu'un mais je n'arrive pas à remettre de nom sur ce souvenir.

_ - Salut, euh… Je m'appelle Jason. Jason Newton. _Face à ce nom je me mets à rire._ Pourquoi tu ris ? J'ai dis une blague ou quoi ?_

_ - Non, non. Bella._

_ - Enchanté. Euh… Que dirais-tu de venir déjeuner avec mes amis & moi ?_

_ - Ecoute, c'est très gentil, mais non. Je suis bien ici._

_ - Dans ce cas on pourrait venir avec toi._

_ - Je suis désolé, mec, mais il se trouve qu'on a l'habitude de déjeuner ici et que par conséquent on va déjeuner avec cette charmante demoiselle._

Instinctivement je lève la tête vers cette voix familière. Je ne vois pas le descendent de Mike Newton déguerpir, je n'entends pas les autre se moquer de lui, je ne vois pas les autres élèves regarder avec insistance mon interlocuteur, je ne peux simplement pas détourner mon regard de lui. Si j'avais été humaine, je pleurerais.

_ - Tu m'as manqué._


	12. Chapter 12

**_Hello ! :)) _**

**_Je n'ai aucunes excuses pour le temps que j'ai mis. En fait, je vais un peu vous raconter ma vie..._**

**_J'étudie en France et en Allemagne (je change tous les ans), donc beaucoup dans les cartons. J'ai bien avancée dans l'histoire & dans une nouvelle, mais je n'ai jamais pris le temps de poster. J'espère être pardonnée, j'espère aussi que cela vous suffira le temps que la suite arrive & j'espère que dès qu'elle sera prête ma nouvelle histoire vous plaira aussi :))_**

**_Bonne lecture les amis._**

_**PS : comme tous les chapitres, les persos sont à Stephanie M. :))**_

* * *

_POV Bella_

_ Deux choix s'offraient à moi : Sauter dans ses bras de marbres et profiter un peu de cette odeur qui m'avait (avouons-le) beaucoup manquée ou le claquer aussi fort que je le peux pour être parti comme ça, sans raisons & en me laissant seul ? Le choix numéro deux me semblait dangereux puisque je suis plus forte que lui, et j'allais vite me faire repéré. Ce qui serait mal puisque la police vampirique de Volterra se la ramènerait pour me tuer. En plus, ce n'est pas vraiment sa faute. Lui était déjà parti et donc il n'a fait que suivre l'avis familial._

_ - Bella, tout va bien ?_

_ - Oui Emmett, toi aussi tu m'as manqué, lui souriais-je._

_ - Héhé je sais, je manque à tout le monde. Tu as euh… Changée._

_ - Oui, Emmett, et plutôt bien conservée._

_ - Ca tu peux le dire !_

_ Oui, Emmett m'avait manqué. Ses blagues salaces, son rire tonitruant, tout ce qui faisait Emmett. Emmett m'avait manqué mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser où sont les six autres. Enfin, ici au lycée, où sont les quatre autres ? Est-ce qu'ils sont tous rentrés ? & pourquoi il n'y a qu'Emmett avec moi à cette table ? D'ailleurs pourquoi il est si gentil ? Emmett a toujours été adorable, mais aussi très curieux. Ca m'étonne qu'il ne m'ait encore posé aucunes questions, il ne m'a non plus fait aucunes blagues sur mon éventuelle sexualité de vampires. Et où est Rosalie ? Ils ne se quittent jamais d'une semelle. Je ne comprends plus rien._

_ - Bella ?_

_ - Oui, Emmett ?_

_ - Tu vas bien ?_

_ - Oui, quelle question._

_ - Hum tu… Euh…_

_ - Emmett s'il te plait, arrête de chercher tes mots, vas-y franco._

_ - Laisse tomber les cours, viens te promener._

_ - Emmett…_

_ - Bella s'il te plait. J'ai besoin de te parler._

_ - Hum… Très bien…_

_ Emmett n'était plus le même. Il s'est passé quelque chose pendant ce siècle d'absence et il n'y avait pas ma vie qui avait basculée apparemment. Il m'inquiète. Je n'ai jamais vu Emmett inquiet & cela m'inquiétais. Si seulement je pouvais avoir le pouvoir d'Edward pour quelques instants, ce serait beaucoup plus simple. Edward. Après un siècle la douleur de son absence est moins douloureuse, mais toujours présente. En réalité elle s'est réveillée à notre retour à Forks. J'ai imaginé retrouver Edward. Comment je devrais réagir ? Presque cent ans de colère refoulée… Et pourtant il me manque. Mon vampire à moi._

_ L'ours m'a emmené chez lui, à la Villa. En voyant le chemin qu'il me fait emprunter je me stoppe. Mais à quoi il joue ? Il veut montrer sa fabuleuse découverte ? Miss Bella catastrophe vampire ? C'est quoi la blague ici ? Je ne sens rien. Il n'y a que deux personnes dans la maison. Mais… Où sont passé les Cullen ?_

_ - Emmett ?_

_ - Viens._

_ La Villa n'a pas changé. Mêmes meubles, même décors, même odeur. Tout est pareil. Comme si nous étions revenus il y a un siècle. J'entends Carlisle téléphoné à l'étage & Esmée tricote. Lentement elle lève la tête. Elle a l'air effondrée. Mais que se passe-t-il ? Elle me regarde un instant, inquiète et me souris, prévenante et un peu heureuse._

_ - Bella ? C'est toi ? Emmett ? Que se passe-t-il ?_

_ - Hum… Je suis allé au lycée comme promis, & il se trouve qu'elle se faisait embêtée par le petit-fils de Mike Newton. J'ai été obligé de l'aider._

_ - Mais… Bella… Carlisle ?_

_ Pas besoin de crier, elle a juste un peu élevée la voix. En un clin d'œil Carlisle se retrouve à côté d'elle, lui tient la taille d'une main & lui caresse la joue de l'autre. Ils ont l'air encore plus proche qu'avant. Lui aussi à l'air triste pour un vampire. Esmée lui indique ma direction & il me regarde, intrigué. Puis il regarde Emmett lui sourire & enfin il lâche Esmée pour me tendre sa main. Je la lui prends et lui souris. Il me serre contre lui. Il semble soulagé, et j'apprécie cette étreinte. Premièrement parce que je me sens chez moi dans cette famille, et deuxièmement parce que je n'ai jamais vu Carlisle avoir de tels gestes avec une autre personne qu'Esmée. Mais je m'y sentais bien. Comme si je leur vais manquer._

_ - Vous m'avez manqué aussi Carlisle._

_ - Excuse-moi Bella. Je suis très étonné et vraiment heureux de te voir ici. Vivante._

_ - Plus ou moins, rajoute Emmett._

_ - Carlisle a oublié de dire : Rassuré._

_ - Merci Esmée. Je vous avoue que je suis assez perdue. Je ne pensais pas que vous reviendriez, encore moins que vous soyez heureux de me voir et enfin : Pourquoi diable n'êtes vous que trois ?_

_ - C'est une longue histoire Bella._

_ - Et bien je vous écoute Carlisle. J'ai l'éternité à présent._

Un instant j'ai cru qu'il était blessé par ce que j'ai dis. Il m'a regardé longtemps & a fini par me sourire, m'indiquant le canapé. Esmée tient la main de son mari et Emmett me sourit tristement. Je me sens coupable. Je ne sais pas de tout ce qui se passe, mais j'ai le sentiment que tout est ma faute. Et si Edward n'était jamais revenu ? S'il avait… Déserté ? Ca n'expliquerait pas l'absence de Rosalie. Elle a toujours aimé Edward, mais celui dont elle était le plus proche était Jasper. Malgré l'arrivée tardive de l'ancien nomade, ils sont vite devenus proches. De plus, pour de la vraisemblance, pour les humains ils sont frères & sœurs. Donc pour que Rosalie soient absente, il doit être arrivé quelque chose à Jasper. Jasper ferait n'importe quoi pour Alice. Alice. A ce nom mon cœur se serre. Enfin, façon de parler. Ma meilleure amie me manque. Et pour qui Alice abandonnerait sa famille ?

_ - Edward ?_

_ - Edward va bien Bella. Je… Je pense qu'il serait plus prudent que tu rentres chez toi. Raconte tout à Jacob & venez demain. On parlera._

_ - Prudent ? Mais je suis vampire, je n'ai plus besoin d'être prudente !_

_ - C'est pour ça que tu es devenue vampire ? D'ailleurs qui t'as transformé ?_

_ - Ouais, ton chien de garde a laissé faire ?_

_ - Ca suffit Emmett ! & désolée, mais ce sera donnant donnant. Votre histoire contre mon histoire. Je suis inquiète Carlisle !_

_ - Moi aussi Bella. Et je comprends ta réaction. C'est juste que…_

_ - Bella, Chérie… Tu risques d'être déçue & blessée par le récit de notre histoire…_

_ - Bella, raconte nous ton histoire s'il te plait._

_ - & me répéter devant les autres ? Non merci, Emmett. Une fois c'est déjà bien assez dur…_

_ - Oh mon dieu, tu as soufferts Bella ?_

_ - Non Esmée. Enfin oui, de la transformation, mais c'était un ami qui m'a transformé. Sous l'accord de Jake. Ainsi, les Quileutes n'ont pas trop rechigné._

_ Carlisle acquiesce & semble avoir des tas de questions, mais son téléphone sonne. Tout de suite je vois le visage des Cullen s'éclairer. Comme s'ils attendaient la bonne nouvelle du jour…_

_ - Allo… … Super… … Tu arrives donc d'ici quelques heures. Ne traine pas trop s'il te plait… … Non, tout va bien ici. Esmée s'inquiète… … Bien je lui passerai le message… … Tu seras seul ? … … Je comprends… … Je ne sais toujours pas comment on en est arrivé là… … Ne blâme pas ton frère s'il te plait… … Je… … Bien. A tout de suite… … Moi aussi fils. Il raccroche en soupirant. Excusez-moi. Esmée, il t'embrasse. Il est vite de retour. Rassure-toi, tout le monde va bien._

_ - Que se passe-t-il Carlisle ?_

_ Cette fois c'est mon téléphone qui sonne. Jake._

_ - Bella où es-tu ?_

_ - Hum Jake… Ils sont de retour. Enfin trois d'entre eux. Tu peux venir à la Villa s'il te plait ?_

_ Sans en rajouter il raccroche. Je sais qu'il va revenir. Enervé. Il va falloir que je l'intercepte. S'il voit Edward un jour il le massacre, je le sais. Malgré toutes mes tentatives de lui faire entendre raison, il est certain que c'est à cause d'Edward que je suis tombée malade. Sauf que c'est faux. Et il le sait. Alors il dit qu'il est sur que le suceur de sang ne m'aurait pas transformé. Que je serais morte en souffrant. Il n'en sait rien. Mais il continue de haïr Edward. Pour tout. Après tout il faut un responsable à tout problème & dans notre cas il est dur de croire en Dieu._

_ Lorsque j'entends au loin les halètements d'un chien je m'excuse auprès des Cullen & vais sur le perron. Le calmer avant d'entrer. Surtout, le calmer !_

_ - Bella, tout a bien ?_

_ - Je vais bien Jake, respire. S'il te plait._

_ - Bella, il…_

_ - N'est pas là._

_ - Mais qui ?_

_ - Esmée, le docteur Cullen & Emmett._

_ - Emmett ? La blonde psycho est là aussi ?_

_ - Non._

_ - Je ne comprends plus rien._

_ - Moi non plus._

_ - Il est où ?_

_ - Je ne sais pas._

_ - Bella…_

_ - Je ne sais pas, Jake ! & tant que tu seras en colère on attendra ici._

_ - Mais Bella, je…_

_ - Je sais. Tu te sens responsable, tu veux les buter, c'est des sales buveurs de sangs qui ont rendus ma vie impossible & qui ont bien failli me tuer._

_ - Oui, Bella. Oui ! Ces gens ne… Argh !_

_ - Ne quoi ? Ne méritent pas de vivre ? Tant mieux ils sont morts ! & ils ne m'ont rien fait !_

_ - Alors je vais retrouver Monsieur Parfait & Madame Irma._

_ - Arrête Jake s'il te plait. Ma colère s'est estompée. Pourquoi pas la tienne ?_

_ - Parce que je…_

_ - Non. Tu ne te souviens pas il y a 29 ans ? A Paris ?_

_ - Humph._

_ - Haha, allez Jake, respire & on y va._

_ - Hum je… Tu crois que je pourrais manger quelque chose ?_

_ - C'est déjà sur la table, crie Esmée de l'intérieur._

* * *

**_Doooooooonc... Si qqun découvre ce qu'il se passe pour que les Cullen soient si inquiets vous aurez le droit à un bout de prochain chapitre en exclu :))_**

**_Je tente de me refaire des fans :(( Et de me faire pardonner ! En tout cas le prochain chapitre avance, je pense fort à vous et j'espère que ça vous plait ! _**

_**Biz**  
_


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello ! :))**

**Comme promis me revoilà, je vous l'ai dis, je ne promets pas de poster toutes les semaines, mais cette fois je ne mettrais pas un an (pas d'inquiétude ****Mrs Esmee Cullen****).**

**Sinon je vous rassure, ce sera bien un Edward/Bella, mais la vie ne sera pas toute rose ! Bella ne sera pas direct avec Edward, ça va mettre du temps & en plus elle va batifoler un moment avant de se mettre avec son « amoureux ». Niark ! :P**

**chattoncharmant**** & ****Karmillia**** : Pas mal vos idées, lisez la suite & on verra si ce que vous dites est vrai… Haha :D J'adooooooooooooore !**

**Sur ce les ami(e)s, bonne lecture !**

* * *

On devait avoir l'air fin, tous les cinq autour d'une grande table en bois. Quatre vampires et un loup, s'empiffrant tellement il avait faim. Je ne voulais pas parler la première et je ne comptais pas partir sans mes réponses. Il a fallu retomber sur eux, ce qui m'énerve. M'énerve encore plus de remarquer que je m'inquiétais pour eux alors qu'ils m'avaient lâchement abandonnés. Tous.

Jacob mangeait, sans parler. Il nous observait. Nos réactions, nos mimiques. Carlisle semblait être une statue, Esmée avait un air triste et observait Jacob. Emmett était le plus nerveux. Il tapotait nerveusement sur sa cuisse, inquiet et en colère. Je me demandais vraiment ce qu'il se passait et j'avais beaucoup trop de questions en tête auxquelles j'avais besoin d'entendre les réponses.

- Je sais qu'Edward vous a demandé de partir, mais est-ce que vous le vouliez ? Est-ce que vous aviez envie de partir ? Est-ce que j'étais de trop ?

Jacob posait sa fourchette et me regardait avec des yeux ronds. Je devinais ce qu'il pensait. « Mais t'es folle ? Pourquoi tu t'y intéresse ? ». Il est vrai qu'en cent ans, je n'ai jamais cherché à savoir. Je n'ai pas voulu les chercher, leur demandé, récupérer Edward.

- Chérie…

- La vérité, Esmée. S'il vous plait.

- Dès le moment où Edward nous a dit qu'il était amoureux tu as fais parti de la famille. Donc non, je n'ai jamais voulu te quitter, mais Edward allait partir quoi qu'il arrive, et nous avons bêtement suivi.

- Bells… Je suis désolé.

- Je sais Emmett.

- Et nous aussi, ajoute Carlisle.

- Vous savez, tentais-je d'expliquer, je comprends mieux Edward maintenant que je suis vampire. Je continue de dire que sa réaction était excessive, et pour ça je ne lui pardonne pas. Quant à vous, je comprends aussi. A votre place j'aurais peut être réagi de la même manière, mais je vous en veux. Je ne pense pas que je puisse passer au-delà aussi rapidement.

- En même temps, d'après moi vous pouvez déjà vous estimez d'être en vie, ajoute Jacob.

Merci Jacob, toujours le mot qu'il faut. J'adore. Il y a 29 ans nous étions à Paris. On (plutôt je) voulait voir le monde. L'Europe. Et là nous étions en France. La nuit, Jake & moi étions monté tout en haut de la tour Eiffel. Vraiment en haut. Je me sentais si libre, si sereine. Je profitais de ce moment où enfin je me sentais détachée de cet amour pour Edward qui me gâchait la vie. Jake était là, avec moi, pendant un moment très important et c'est très naturellement que je me retournais pour l'embrasser. Mais pas un petit baiser genre « tu es mon frère et je te fais un bisou », mais un vrai baiser fougueux et passionné. On a fait l'amour sur le haut de la tour Eiffel et depuis nous sommes plus proche que jamais. Pas en couple, mais notre amitié s'en est retrouvée bizarrement plus renforcée. Et c'est là que nous nous sommes promis de ne plus leur en vouloir. Nous avions réussi. J'avais, moi, réussi à me détacher des Cullen. Il était donc normal que si le destin nous réunissait on leur laisserait le bénéfice du doute.

J'étais perdue dans mes pensées, regardant Jake, me demandant si j'étais vraiment prête à laisser Edward en un seul morceau ou pas. C'est alors qu'une odeur me parvint. Boisée, cannelée, elle sent très bon, à la fois étrangère et très commune. Comme si je la connaissais depuis toujours.

- Je suis rentré !

- Jasper ?

- Bella ? Mais… C'est ça l'urgence ? Carlisle… commence déjà à s'énerver Jasper.

- On se calme mon fils.

- Que se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi Alice m'a dit de rentrer au plus vite ?

- Je suppose qu'elle a arrêté de voir le futur de Carlisle et Esmée et a paniquée.

- Pourquoi cette supposition Bella ? demande Carlisle ?

- Jacob. Son nombre de chromosomes est différent de celui des vampires et cette réaction entraîne que sa race bloque les visions.

- Bella… D'où sais-tu cela ? Continue-t-il intéressé.

- Un ami m'a dit qu'une connaissance à lui était incapable de nous retrouver malgré son don de voyance. Ensuite on a joué aux petits chimistes et voilà.

- Intéressant…

- Carlisle, on perd de vue ma présence, râle Jasper.

- Heureuse de te voir aussi, Jasper ! Je raille.

- Carlisle, ce n'est pas le moment de se disperser…

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? S'énerve Jake.

- En plus Bella a adopté un chien, super !

- Ecoute-moi bien Jasper Hale ! Je ne suis pas ici par plaisir non plus ! Revoir Carlisle et Esmée m'a fait beaucoup de bien, mais je ne suis pas là pour vous aider dans vos problèmes familiaux. Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi j'irais chassez des biches, mais Emmett me fait peur. Il n'a jamais été aussi silencieux, il ne rit pas, il ne blague pas. Donc si tu veux pas de moi ici il n'y a qu'une solution pour que je parte : me raconter ce qu'il se passe.

- Bella, ma chérie… Assieds-toi…

- Esmée je n'ai plus BESOIN de m'assoir.

- Et bien moi, je prends place !

- Toi, le chien, tu t'assois par terre ! Réponds Jasper.

- Prend le canapé Jake, je dis froidement. Donc ?

- Rosie et Alice sont en Alaska, m'explique Emmett. Elles sont à la recherche d'Edward. Il a… Un peu pété les plombs depuis notre départ. Enfin… Au début il était là, sans être là, puis un jour il est parti et un autre jour Alice a eu une vision et nous avons décidé qu'il avait besoin d'aide. Mais… Il est dur à trouver.

- Donc si vous avez tous une tête de six pieds de long c'est parce que l'ex de Bella a disparu ? demande Jacob, peu convaincu.

- Et parce qu'il n'est plus végétarien, ajoute Jasper.

- Oh, c'est notre plus grand sujet de dispute avec Bella ! raille Jacob.

- Jake, ça suffit. Est-ce que je peux aider ?

- Non !

- Oui !

Esmée et Jasper avait parlé en même temps. Ainsi Edward était devenu le méchant qu'il était convaincu d'être devenu. C'était assez prévisible. A force de se convaincre d'être à méchant, on devient un méchant. Je ne suis pas choquée, je n'ai pas mal. Je ne suis pas en colère non plus. Il n'y a qu'une chose que je ne comprends pas : Pourquoi ils continuent à vouloir l'aider ? Pourquoi ils cautionnent ? Et la réponse est claire : Parce que c'est une famille. Et moi il ne me reste que Jake… Et ça, ça fait mal.

Je lance un coup d'œil à Jake style « on va prendre l'air tous les deux », m'excuse auprès des Cullen et sort prendre l'air avec Jacob.

- Jake, qu'en penses-tu ?

- Oh tu sais, à mes yeux c'est juste une énorme partie de chasse, je ne peux pas dire non.

- Non, mais que penses-tu de les aider « eux ». Tu les détestes, je les ai longtemps détestés, tu les tiens encore pour responsables. Que penses-tu de ça ?

- Et toi Bella ? Tu veux vraiment courir après ton ex ?

- Je ne « cours » pas après mon ex.

- Quelque chose me dit que tu tiens à aider les Cullen. Pourquoi ?

- Ecoute… Je sais que celui qui les a poussé à partir c'est Edward. Ce qui veut dire que certains d'entre eux ne VOULAIENT pas partir.

- Mais justement ! C'est pire ! me coupe Jacob.

- Je sais… Je le sais Jacob. Mais quand je les vois si abattus, je ne peux pas les laisser comme ça.

- Tu es trop bonne Bella. Beaucoup trop bonne…

- Ils sont comme… Morts à l'intérieur…

- Toi aussi tu l'étais. Morte. Et j'entendais ton cœur faiblir, je te voyais mourir, Bella. Donc si tu veux te lancer là-dedans, tu sais que je vais te suivre. Bien entendu que je suis de ton côté. Mais j'estime qu'ils devraient vivre un peu plus longtemps le dixième de ce que TOI tu as vécu…

- J'ai une idée.

- Fuir ?

- Quoi ? Nooon… Voyons Jake ! Non… On part juste en voyage le temps d'y réfléchir.

- On fuit en gros…

- Jake ?

- Hum ?

- La ferme !

Il avait raison. Et je le savais. Je fuyais. Comme toujours. Après ma transformation on avait fuit en Europe pour ne pas que je tue mon père. Je me suis fais passé pour morte avant, bien sûr… On est allé en Europe suite à ma demande. Jake voulait le Texas, moi je voulais partir vraiment loin. Alors on a fait un tour de l'Europe. Je me suis assez rapidement habituée à l'odeur des humains. Grâce à Jacob je ne craquais pas, ou peu et grâce à William je n'étais pas seule dans ce combat. Sauf que MOI je devais porteur H24 des lentilles et pas lui. J'en ai profité pour me faire des yeux bleus. Ca allait bien avec mes cheveux et quand ils deviendront ocre je dirais en toute honnêteté « qu'ils n'ont jamais été bleus, j'ai porté des lentilles tout ce temps ». Ce n'est pas un mensonge…

Je souris tristement à Jacob et retourne dans la demeure des Cullen. Ils me regardent comme si j'étais le Messie, sauf Jasper qui me regarde… En colère. Pourquoi diable est-il en colère ?

- Jasper, pourquoi cette colère ? je lui demande.

- Honnêtement ?

J'acquiesce, curieuse de ce qu'il va me dire. Je ne comprends vraiment pas ce que je lui ai fais à part lui avoir caché être vampire, ce qui ne le regardais définitivement pas, donc je n'étais pas en tord.

- Parce que j'estime que tout ça est de ta faute.

Pardon ? MA faute ? Il se fout de la gueule du monde c'est ça ? Si Edward est un monstre c'est ma faute ? Pas celle de Carlisle pour l'avoir transformé ? Pas de celle d'Edward d'avoir amené une humaine dans le train-train monotone ? Pas celle de toute la famille de m'avoir accepté dans celle-ci et donc inévitablement d'avoir craquée un jour ? Pas celle de cette dites famille pour ne pas avoir vu la détresse d'Edward ? Non. C'est de la MIENNE. Petite humaine stupide et fragile qui n'a jamais rien demandé au bon dieu pour mérité ça !

Mais j'encaisse le coup, bien que ça me mette très en colère. Et c'est le plus calmement du monde que je lui réponds :

- Moi j'estime que c'est celle d'Edward en premier lieu.

- En premier lieu ? Je sens ta colère Bella, me dit calmement Jasper.

- Ce n'est plus de la colère à ce stade, mais je me calme ne t'inquiète pas. Et ma théorie ne te plairait pas beaucoup, alors je me tais.

- Tu penses que je suis fautif ?

- Pas plus que les autres. Si ce n'était pas toi ce jour là, ça aurait été quelqu'un d'autre un autre jour. Voire Edward peut-être.

- Bella ? me demande tristement Esmée.

- Oui ?

- Tu penses qu'il est parti à cause de nous ?

- Je pense que malgré les cents ans vécus ensemble vous n'avez pas su voir la détresse d'un membre de votre famille, aussi égoïste soit-il.

- Vas-tu nous aidé ? Continue-t-elle.

- J'ai besoin de vacances. J'ai besoin de prendre l'air, de chasser pendant des jours, de m'envoyer en l'air, de tuer quelqu'un, de crier sur quelqu'un.

- Donc ?

- Où pensez vous qu'il est ?

- Le nord.

- Où sont Rosalie et Alice ?

- Canada.

- On part dans une heure. Jasper, Emmett, si vous voulez venir il n'y a aucun problème.

- Bells…

- Jacob ils y retourneront de toute façon. Autant qu'on use de ce voyage pour… Apaiser nos nerfs… je dis en regardant Jasper dans les yeux.

Il savait de quoi je voulais parler. Il était aussi en colère contre moi que je suis en colère contre lui. Pour une obscure raison il me tient responsable de tout ça et une petite voix dans ma tête me dit que je me suis lancée dans une mission suicide : j'allais passer plus de temps que nécessaire avec les Cullen. Donc autant avoir une relation plus… Polie.

* * *

**Alors ? Trop cucu ou ça vous va ? Des idées ? Il y a des choses qui vous feraient envie ? Un couple en particulier peut-être que je pourrais essayer d'intégrer ?**

**PS : Je n'ai pas de bêta, donc désolée si parfois qq fautes se glissent...**

**Tchou les filles !**


	14. Chapter 14

_**Hello les amis ! :))**_

_**Alors... J'ai essayé de suivre vos conseils, en particulier ceux de Galswinthe qui n'aimait pas que je fasse des abréviations (je pense que tu parlais des "qqun" "qqch" etc). Je suis désolée, l'habitude, même dans mes copies j'écris ça :S Là j'ai essayé de ne pas en mettre. Je me suis relue plusieurs fois, donc ça devrait être ok, sinon refais moi la remarque et la prochain fois je serais + vigilante ! :)**_

_**Sylviouche je te rassure, Ed & Bella seront ensemble, mais comme je l'ai dis dans le chap précédant, elle aura d'autres aventures avant & tout ne sera pas rose ;)**_

_**Sinon les persos sont à Steph Meyer & merci à celles que je n'ai pas citées ;) Ca fait toujours plaisir de voir vos jolis mots...**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

Au final Jacob n'a pas voulu nous accompagner. Nous venions de rentrer à Forks, ce qui veut dire qu'il venait de retrouver sa meute (et oui… Les loups ne vieillissent pas s'ils se transforment). De plus il ne se sentait pas à l'aise au milieu de trop de « sangsues ». Mais il a certifié qu'il serait au taquet si j'ai besoin de lui. C'est déjà ça… Bon, je le comprends, mais est-ce que je serais vraiment à l'aise au milieu des Cullen ? Surtout s'ils pensent tous comme Jasper…

Jake et moi étant venus à moto, tout comme Jasper, nous prenons la Jeep d'Emmett. Et monsieur conduit son propre bijou. Qu'à cela ne tienne, je me retrouve à l'arrière pour 21h de trajet si l'on respecte les limitations, ce qui ne devrait pas être notre cas. Qu'est-ce qui est pire ? Que je ne puisse pas dormir ? Que je ne conduise pas ? Que l'ambiance est hyper tendue ? Ou que je n'ai rien à faire pour passer le temps ? En fait si… J'ai quelque chose, je vais faire mes ongles ! Et oui, la petite Bella a appris à prendre soin d'elle. Si déjà j'ai l'impression de sortir d'un magazine, autant y aller à fond. Bon j'avoue, mon vernis reste très discret d'habitude, mais j'aimerais que les Cullen remarque que ce n'est pas la même Bella, que j'ai du caractère, que je suis en colère, que je ne me laisse plus faire. Et si pour cela je dois montrer que la nouvelle Bella met du vernis voyant (ce qu'ils vont remarquer et croire !), je le ferais. Je choisis donc couleur chocolat. C'est parti !

- Bella tu te fou de moi ? râle Jasper, et note pour moi-même : Il a tenu un cinq minutes avant de m'agresser.

- Non Jasper, je dois refaire mon vernis, et étant donné qu'on est bon pour une vingtaine d'heures de route, je le fais maintenant. Ouvre les fenêtres !

- Bella, ce truc pue et est inutile ! Et pour qui tu te fais belle, s'il-te-plaît ? Le caniche n'est pas venu avec nous.

- Pour moi Jasper. Je me fais belle pour moi, et pour le prochain mec qui aura la chance de s'envoyer en l'air avant de mourir.

Jasper grogne. Vous savez, le grognement vampirique qui vient du fond de la gorge. Ca m'a toujours fait un effet monstre, chez n'importe quel vampire. Mais alors quand Jasper Hale vous fusille du regard en grognant, je vous assure que vous n'avez qu'une envie, c'est de lui hurlez « Déshabille-moi ! ». Et là tout de suite, je prie pour que monsieur ne sente pas mes émotions. Un coup d'œil vers lui et son sourire en coin satisfaisant m'apprend que si, il l'a senti. Retournons à mes ongles…

- Non mais, Bella, je me range à l'avis de Jasper…

- Emmett, Emmett, Emmett… Je ne suis plus humaine, donc dans deux minutes j'aurais terminé.

- Argh les filles… Rose s'en met tout le temps aussi. Je vais chasser pendant ce temps.

- Ce n'est pas le truc d'Alice, dit calmement Jasper.

- Bizarrement j'imaginais plus Alice avec du vernis que Rosalie, je réponds.

- Comme quoi Bella, tu ne nous connais pas, rétorque Jasper.

- Merci de m'éclairer sur mon ignorance, Jasper, dis-je froidement.

- Et ben on va jouer à un jeu alors, lance Emmett. On va chacun dire trois phrases dont l'une d'elle est fausse et il faut deviner laquelle. Je commence ! Avec Rose notre première fois c'était après deux jours qu'on se connaissait (je rigole sous cape, celle-ci est fausse !). A part Rose, Bella est la seule que je considère pleinement comme une sœur (Oh, quoi que ? Celle-ci…). Je n'ai jamais été si proche de Jasper que depuis qu'on cherche Edward.

- Moi je vote la une, j'hurle.

- La trois, dis simplement Jasper.

- Bingo pour Jasper ! C'est le frère de ma Rose, j'ai forcément de bons liens avec lui, mais Bells tu es celle que je considère le plus comme de la famille. Quant à Rose, franchement ! Tu me prends pour qui ? Je voulais la faire attendre, rit-il. Jasper ?

- Alice et moi avons divorcé il y a une semaine (Alice & Jasper ? Jamais !). J'ai tué des centaines de personnes (Possible). Et la première fois que Bella m'a pris dans ses bras de manière inconsidérée j'ai eu une érection (Ou pas).

- Haha, la moins pire ce serait la trois, rigole Emmett. Bella ?

- J'hésite entre la une et la trois.

- Fais-toi choix, Bells !

- La trois !

- Vous êtes nuls tous les deux !

- Quoi, t'as tué moins de cent personnes ? Je raille.

- Non, Alice et moi sommes séparés. Depuis quelques temps, mais le divorce a été prononcé la semaine dernière. La fausse est donc la deux. J'ai tué bien plus qu'une centaine de personnes !

Silence dans la voiture. Nous savons bien qu'il n'y a rien à dire. Que je suis désolée ? Ce serait faux. Qu'il trouvera mieux ? Certes, mais ce n'est pas ce qu'il veut entendre. Que maintenant il peut s'envoyer en l'air avec qui il veut ? Ca reviendrait à dire que je suis intéressée. A propos baise…

- Jasper, c'est quoi cette troisième fichue phrase alors ? Je demande.

- Je me demandais si tu allais relever. Et bien oui, chère Bella, tu es très attirante, dit-il gentiment. Maintenant, à ton tour, ajoute-t-il distant.

Je me disais aussi, monsieur ne peut pas être devenu gentil en une heure… Bon, je vais leur avouer quoi ? Ma première fois ? Je pourrais leur faire croire que c'était avec Jake, ça les mettrais en rogne. J'ai donc mon mensonge. Deux vérités maintenant…

- Ma première fois c'était avec Jake (j'entends Jasper imiter le bruit de quelqu'un qui vomit, mais ne m'en formalise pas). Quand Edward est parti je n'étais qu'une coquille vide, sans sentiments, sans buts et enfin si j'ai été transformée c'est parce que j'allais mourir de toute façon dans l'heure qui suivait.

- Personnellement aucune des trois ne me plait beaucoup, Bella… La moins pire donc la dernière.

- Pourquoi ce serait la moins pire, Emmett ?

- Ben tu n'es pas le fruit d'un vampire rassasié qui t'as laissé dans la rue, seule et en pleine transformation.

- Je vote la deux, réponds Jasper. Tu es humaine, tu devrais rapidement passer à autre chose.

- (j'imite le bruit d'une mauvaise réponse dans les jeux télévisés) C'était la première. Je ne nie pas avoir couché avec Jake, mais c'était avec un vampire.

- C'était ta façon plus ou moins discrète de nous dire que tu en as bavé ? Râle Jasper.

- C'était ma façon à moi de vous dire sans vous le cacher que même si je viens vous aider, j'en ai bavé et je vous en veux.

- Alors que fais-tu ici Belle ? demande durement Jasper.

- Je n'en sais rien. Je pensais vous laisser le bénéfice du doute, mais apparemment, certaines personnes ne changent pas ! Je réponds du même ton.

- Bella, s'il te plaît… Je sais que j'ai eu tord de suivre Edward, laisse-moi une chance… demande tristement Emmett.

- On dirait que tu sors d'une histoire cucu Em' ! Je rigole.

- Je me disais que le mélo marchait bien avec les filles.

- Plus avec moi. Je suis plus une petite humaine Em'. C'est ça qu'il faut que vous compreniez. Je vous laisse le bénéfice du doute parce que j'estime qu'on a tous changés ! J'ai énormément changée et vous sûrement aussi.

- Ca veut dire oui ?

- Emmett, tente d'expliquer Jasper, le bénéfice du doute ça veut dire que jusqu'à ce que tu lui prouves le contraire tu es en quelque sorte pardonné.

- YES !

- Tu vas un peu loin Jasper, je râle.

- Non, non, t'as dis bénéfice Bella ! Donc je suis à nouveau ton grand frère.

- Mais… je tente.

- Bénéfice Bella ! Bénéfice !

Bénéfice. Emmett me le laisse, mais Jasper ? Je sens qu'il m'en veut toujours. Sa colère irradie et me touche de plein fouet. Je dois me contrôler pour ne pas lui arracher la tête ! Qu'est-ce que ce type peut être énervant ! Un espoir se glisse en moi en me disant que cette colère est dirigée contre Alice et non pas contre moi, mais il ne faut pas rêver. Il me tient pour responsable. Point barre.

- J'ai un autre jeu, tonne Emmett.

- J'ai peur !

- Bella, Bella, Bella… Pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi j'ai peur ? (il me fait un oui de la tête) Parce que tes jeux ont tendances à faire sortir la vérité ou le plus ridicule en nous.

- C'est fait exprès. Où est l'intérêt d'un jeu si ce n'est calmer les tensions ?

- Alors fait nous juste rire…

- Non, il faut crever l'abcès.

- En quoi tu t'inscris à la rentrée prochaine ?

- Psycho.

- Je me disais aussi.

- Allez Bella !

- A une condition.

- Ouiiiiiiiii ?

- Après ce jeu on s'arrête. J'ai besoin de chasser.

- YES ! Bon, Jasper, quelle chanson caractérise au mieux tes sentiments du moment ? Tu peux chanter… Juste pour info.

- Commence.

- Bien. « I'm too sexy for my shirt, too sexy for my shirt, So sexy it hurts »

- On a compris Emmett, le coupe Jasper. Mais c'est vraiment ce que tu ressens ?

- Je suis heureux et oui, quand je suis heureux je pense à cette chanson ! Jasper ?

- « Mais elle a, de ses mains, pris le plus cher, de ce qu'il y a en nous, en semant la guerre. Elle règne en semant la guerre, elle règne à l'ombre du soleil, elle règne en semant la guerre »

- Kyo, bon choix, Jazzou. Bien qu'en peu morose, la prochaine fois, choisis un truc entraînant, s'il te plaît. A ton tour Bella.

- « Tomorrow you'll be thinking to yourself "Where did I go wrong?". But the list goes on and on. When you see my face hope it gives you hell ! »

- Bien, Bella. Gives you hell… Chanson entrainante. Est-ce que l'un de vous deux peux m'expliquer pourquoi vous avez envie de vous arracher la tête ? demande Emmett, passablement énervé.

- C'est elle qui a commencé !

- C'est lui qui a commencé !

Nous avions parlé en même temps. C'est vrai que le jeu d'Emmett n'était pas le meilleur ! Jasper me tient donc bien responsable, il n'y a plus aucun doute là-dessus ! Mais de quoi ? Du départ d'Edward ? De sa rupture avec Alice ? D'autre chose ? De tout ? Emmett comprend la tension et s'arrête sur le bas côté, quelque part perdu sur une très longue route. Sommes-nous encore aux Etats-Unis ? Qu'importe. Je sors rageuse de la voiture et me jette sur Jasper, bien déterminée à lui arracher un membre. Mais ce n'est sans compter sur Monsieur Parfait Major Withlock ! Il m'arrête avant que je ne le touche et me regarde très durement.

- Ne. Recommence. Jamais. Ca !

- Et pourquoi pas ? Tu le cherches ! Depuis le début tu ne demandes que ça !

- Bella…

Son regard devient dur, noir, énervé. Emmett voulait que la vérité sorte ? Quelque chose me dit que ça va arriver maintenant. On se fait face, comme deux cow-boys dans un vieux Western et j'attends sa sentence. Mais rien ne vient. Il ne fait que me fixer.

- Tu as raison, Bella.

Je le regarde, peu sûre de comprendre où il veut en venir. J'ai raison sur quoi ? Que c'est un vrai con ? Ca merci, je le savais déjà…

- J'en ai envie depuis que je t'ai vu chez les Cullen. Qui plus est, Jacob (il mime le bruit de quelqu'un qui vomit) n'est pas là.

- Jasper… tente Emmett.

- Reste. En dehors. De ça !

Emmett fait un pas en arrière, apeuré. Je ne connais pas cette facette de Jasper, mais je prends un malin plaisir à le pousser à bout. Je suis peut être suicidaire, mais monsieur me cherche depuis le début du voyage et il va me trouver !

Il se met en position d'attaque et instinctivement je fais de même. C'est lui qui donne le premier coup. Comme son caractère il a une attaque directe, mais calculée. Rapidement il essaye de m'attaquer sur le côté, essayant de m'arracher un bras, mais j'esquive et saute pour lui retomber dessus. Il me voit arriver et m'attrape, me lançant contre un arbre. Bordel ça fait mal ! Je gronde et je hurle.

- Bordel c'est quoi ton PROBLEME ?

- C'est toi ! (lui ne hurle pas, au contraire. Et son calme me met hors de moi)

- Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fais Major ?

A son titre de guerre il fonce sur moi. Cette fois je l'attrape, vous savez on ressemble à deux sumos qui se tiennent pour faire sortir l'autre du tatami. Il est fort, mais je me suis entraînée moi aussi ! Finalement il a le dessus, mais je me relève rapidement.

- Tu as séparée ma famille ! (tentative d'attaque esquivée) Tu as éloignée ma femme ! (deuxième tentative esquivée) Tu leurs à fais mal ! (troisième tentative, plus dure à éviter, mais je m'en suis sortie) Tu as détruit Edward ! (encore une mais je ne lutte plus) Tu es la cause de tous nos soucis (il me jette contre un arbre) Toi (il me porte) et personne d'autre ! (il me relance)

J'assimile ce qu'il a dit. J'ai déconnecté au prénom Edward, trop abasourdie pour répondre. Je me relève, reprend des forces. Cette fois, c'est mon tour de réagir !

- Mais tu crois quoi Major ? (je le plaque au sol) Qu'Edward n'est qu'une victime ? (je le vois sourire et ça me met hors de moi. Je le jette contre un énorme chêne) Ce n'est PAS la victime ! (je le jette par terre plus loin) C'est le bourreau ! (je le frappe) C'est le putain de bourreau qui m'a laissée SEULE dans une forêt, pendant HUIT putain d'heures ! (à chaque mot presque je le jette plus loin, il n'a pas le temps de réagir et je ne peux plus m'arrêter, l'instinct à prit le dessus). Il m'a laissée seule Major ! (je lui casse un bras) J'ai fais une dépression, j'ai eu le cancer (je lui casse une jambe), je suis morte doucement, pendant des mois, jours après jour je me sentais mourir (je le tient par le col et le regarde dans les yeux) et j'avais hâte de mourir pour la putain de bonne et simple raison que je savais que c'est ce qu'il VOULAIT ! (je le jette plus loin et arrête de crier). Alors oui, j'aime Edward, autant que je le hais de m'avoir abandonnée. Mais une part de moi reste indéniablement amoureuse de lui, et c'est pour CA que je suis là !

Je regarde Jasper debout devant moi. C'est un vampire, ce que je lui ai fais n'est rien. Ces bras sont en bon état et il va déjà très bien. Physiquement s'entends. J'attends ma sentence. Lequel des deux va parler le premier ?

Aucun. Je ne sais pas combien de temps on s'est regardé dans le blanc des yeux tous les trois. Mais un type s'arrête sur le bord de la route. Il semble s'inquiéter pour nous et déjà mes yeux deviennent noirs. Jasper sait exactement à quoi je pense et acquiesce, genre il me donne son consentement ! Oh mais je suis pas végétarienne, moi ! Pas complètement…

- Les jeunes, ça va ?

- Je vais bien monsieur, ne vous inquiétez pas. Ce sont juste mes frères, on s'engueule beaucoup. En revanche je crois que je me suis cassé le poignet, pourriez-vous vérifier ?

- J'suis pas médecin, ma belle, mais je vais voir ce que je peux faire.

- Bella… tente Emmett.

- Laisse. Ajoute Jasper.

L'homme d'une cinquantaine d'année se penche vers mon poignet et j'ai une belle vue sur son cou. Et puis merde, aujourd'hui j'ai pas envie de jouer. Je plonge sur le cou de l'homme et il est mort avant de ne pouvoir crier. Je le laisse là et remonte calmement dans la voiture. Emmett me suit, sans rien dire, de même que Jasper. Emmett allume le moteur, retourne sur la route à une vitesse très loin des vitesses autorisée et c'est finalement lui qui brise le silence.

- Et ben, on peut dire que c'est devenu un putain de bon vampire notre Bella !

Et il nous fait sourire le con… Il avait raison, ça fait du bien la vérité !

* * *

_**Un record dans mes fics niveau longueur. J'ai adoré faire la scène de combat, mais j'en reste déçue. Dur dur de décrire un combat. Mais vous aurez compris que la tension monte entre ces deux-là & que notre Bella est loin d'être resté le petit agneau qu'elle était...**_

_**Qu'en pensez-vous ? Des envies spéciales pour la suite ? Qu'attendez-vous ? :)**_

_**Biù :))**_


	15. Chapter 15

Reuh les filles ! :)

Alors merci pour vos petits messages. Edward n'est pas encore en programme ;) Mais... Un personnage va bientôt refaire son apparition d'ici un ou deux chapitres...

J'espère que ça vous va toujours, si oui Génial ! Si non, merci de me dire ce qui vous gêne (la tournure, la façon d'écrire, trop/pas assez de détails ?)

Bonne lecture !

PS : tout est à SM, ou presque...

* * *

Je n'arrive pas à cerner Jasper. Je sais que moi aussi je suis trop catégorique en disant que ce n'est QUE de la faute d'Edward. Au fond, je pense que nous sommes tous fautifs, mais à un degré différent. C'est bien pour ça que je leur laisse une chance. Emmett a autant sa part de responsabilité que moi. En tant qu'humaine je suis allé me fourrer chez des vampires, j'ai maximisé mes chances de mourir et celle que l'un d'entre eux craque dans leur super régime difficile. Je sais de quoi je parle aujourd'hui. Carlisle et Esmée sont restés aveugles face à la détresse de leur famille, puis celle d'Edward plus précisément. En fait, ceux à qui j'en veux le moins sont Jasper et Rosalie. Dès le départ ils ont été clairs : je ne fais pas partie de la famille et je ne le serais jamais, car je n'étais rien d'autre qu'une torture chaque jour. Donc je ne peux pas leur en vouloir d'être parti, ni même d'avoir voulu me mordre. Surtout que d'après ce que j'ai compris Jasper capte les sentiments des autres, donc il sent aussi leur soif. Donc, c'est normal qu'il craque le premier. _CQFD_. Mais il a essayé de me croquer. Ce qui fait de Rosalie… Celle à qui j'en veux le moins. Rappelez-moi comment je suis arrivée à cette conclusion ?

Bref. Nous sommes restés silencieux encore un moment. Je ne sais même pas combien de temps. Quoi qu'il en soit Emmett a eu un appel de Rosalie et il serait apparemment préférable pour nous que nous attendions encore avant de venir. Ce qui explique pourquoi je suis dans une chambre d'hôtel, nue, dans une baignoire, entrain de tenter de me relaxer et que j'ai toutes ces pensées bizarres. J'essaye de le comprendre. Jasper est à la fois énervant et intriguant. Il me rejette la faute alors qu'il sait pertinemment qu'Edward ne serait jamais parti s'il n'avait pas essayé de me mordre. Ce qui voudrait dire qu'il sait que c'est en parti sa faute. Donc qu'il s'en veut. Donc qu'il rejette la faute sur moi pour alléger sa conscience. Donc qu'en fait je peux lui faire entendre raison. Donc que je ne vais peut être pas mourir au Canada. _CQFD_ ! Car oui, nous sommes au Canada.

Bizarrement l'eau chaude du bain sur ma peau glaciale me fait un bien fou. Etant donné que l'eau ne me brûle plus cela en devient agréable. Je ne dirais pas non à un bon massage non plus. Genre, un homme assis derrière moi qui me masserais le dos. En tant que vampire c'est juste jouer le jeu, mais le geste y est. Le geste érotique. Donc oui, j'aimerais un homme qui me masse le dos, la poitrine, qui descendrait « _malencontreusement »_ entre mes cuisses. Sauf qu'il y a peu d'hommes autour de moi. En réalité il n'y en a que deux et le pire c'est que celui que je rêverais d'avoir entre mes cuisses, c'est Jasper. Là. Tout de suite. En même temps j'ai toujours craquée pour les mauvais garçons. William n'était pas tout à fait végétarien, Jake est un loup avec plein de muscles, et c'est toujours eux que je choisis avant de les tuer. Donc de voir Jasper se battre comme ça, une fois la colère retombée, ça m'a fait un petit effet. En fait un grand. _CQFD_. Je ne veux pas Jasper Hale. Je veux le Major Withlock. Deux personnalités très distinctes. _C.Q.F.D_ !

- Bella, est-ce que tout va bien là-dedans ?

- Oui, Em', pourquoi la question ?

- Tu répètes CQFD depuis une bonne heure. Ou deux.

- Je vais bien !

J'avais donc parlé à voix haute comme d'habitude. Enfin, la moitié de ma réflexion. Bon, il serait tète temps de sortir d'ici, non ? En plus je n'entends rien à côté, donc je vais pouvoir me faire les ongles de pieds, bien tranquille. J'enfile un peignoir et file vers ma valise. On garde Chocolat ? On garde Chocolat !

- Dieu Bella, pourrais-tu t'habiller ?

- Désolée, je n'entendais rien, je pensais que vous étiez partis.

- Emmett t'as laissé un mot. Il est parti rejoindre Rosie cette nuit. Il devrait revenir demain.

- Tu veux dire qu'il nous a laissé ? Nous deux ? Ensemble ? Alors qu'on était à deux doigts de s'arracher un membre ?

- Oui.

- Parfait.

Je le vois lever un sourcil.

- Parfait. On va pouvoir discuter.

- Bella…

- On fait un marché.

- Du genre ?

- Du genre je sais que c'est débile, mais on ne s'accuse pas. Je ne dirais pas « tu as fais ça ». Et on essaye de reformuler l'autre avant de répondre. J'ai aucune envie de me battre !

- Mais tu veux comprendre.

- J'ai cru comprendre que tu estimes que tout est ma faute. Explique-toi.

- Tu as été une tentation. Chaque jour. Je savais qu'un jour où l'autre l'un de nous allait tout détruire. Parce qu'on voulait ta mort. Tous. Pourquoi nous aides-tu ?

- De mon côté je pense qu'on a tous notre part de responsabilité.

- Explique-toi.

- Esmée et Carlisle. Ils n'ont pas vu que la famille partait à la dérive. Ils m'ont juste laissé entrer dans la famille, sans hésitation, et ils m'ont abandonnés. Ensuite ils n'ont pas vu la détresse de leur propre fils.

- Alice ?

- Alice, Edward et Emmett étaient ce qui se rapprochait le plus de frères et sœurs. Etant fille unique je me suis accrochée à eux comme à une bouée de sauvetage, pensant qu'Edward allait m'apporter la même famille. Qu'un jour je serais à vos côté.

- Moi ?

- Tu es celui qui a craqué. Tu es le déclencheur. Mais je pense que tu ressentais la soif des autres ce soir là. Pas uniquement la tienne. Et aujourd'hui je sais à quel point c'est dur de suivre ce régime.

- Tu as raison sur le point de mon pouvoir. Mais j'ai senti la soif tous les jours. Tous les jours je luttais pour ne pas te tuer. Qu'en est-il de toi ? Et de Rose ?

- Rose est la seule que je ne blâme pas. Elle a été claire depuis le début. Je ne suis pas de la famille et un jour je partirais. Je serais ou morte ou partie. Elle a été la seule à être honnête. Quant à moi, je me suis lancée dans la gueule du loup. Chaque jour j'allais chez vous, moi l'humaine, chez des vampires. Si ça ce n'est pas tenter le diable.

- C'est plus facile de te détester toi, que moi.

- Je sais Jasper… J'ai mis tellement de temps avant de comprendre que j'avais moi aussi ma part de responsabilité.

A ce moment, je sentais que Jasper avait un peu baissé sa barrière. Ce n'était pas le grand amour, mais on s'approchait d'une discussion polie. Alors que je savourais ce moment de sérénité, mon téléphone sonna.

« - Jake !

- Tu es en vie ?

- Je vais bien.

- Tu t'es battu ?

- Si peu.

- Bella…

- Ca va ! Ca défoule !

- Bells ! ajoute une voix au fond.

- Seth ? Sérieux ? Seth est en vie ?

- Oui, il te salue. Il me présente sa fille tout à l'heure. Seth a une fille, quoi !

- Ouais, dingue !

- Bon je voulais juste vérifié que tu allais bien.

- Parfait ! Prend soin de toi mon gros loup !

- Toi aussi… »

Je reposais le téléphone et tournais ma tête vers Jasper. Il était rageur. Ok, il s'est passé quoi là ? Il s'approche de moi, pose limite son front sur le mien.

- Je retire tout ce que j'ai dis avant. Tout est de ta faute. Merde Bella tu fricottes avec un loup-garou. Même aujourd'hui tu es un danger pour nous !

- Jake n'est pas un danger !

- Il est un loup ! Tu sais quoi ? Rien qu'à cause de ça Alice ne reviendra jamais.

- Alors c'est ça, tu attends Alice ? Tu cherches un moyen de la reconquérir ?

- Elle est partie. Par ta faute !

Il me pousse sur le lit, je suis couchée, il me tient les bras au dessus de ma tête. Je sens sa colère. Je sens qu'il veut recommencer, se battre, se défouler. Il doit sortir sa rage. Et il n'est pas le seul. Il a gagné, il m'a mise en colère. En quoi Jake est un danger bon sang ?

- Non, elle est partie parce qu'elle se faisait du souci pour son frère. (je me mets à califourchon sur lui) Qui est parti à cause de toi. Parce que **tu** as voulu **me** tuer.

- (Il grogne) Ce qui nous ramène à toi.

- Tu es têtu.

- Et en colère.

- Oh oui, je la sens irradiée de toi et fouetter mon âme de plein fouet !

- Tu n'as PAS d'âme, Bella.

Il me secoue plus ou moins légèrement comme s'il voulait que cette information circule jusqu'à mon cerveau et répète « Tu n'en n'a pas ! ». Les ballottages font tomber mon peignoir et je me retrouve là, à califourchon sur Jasper Hale, nue, et pour le coup j'ai vraiment envie de lui. J'ai besoin de lâcher de la colère, et son grognement me rend vraiment chose…

- Bella, je le sens jusqu'ici.

- Je te croyais en colère, je demande sarcastique.

- Je te retourne le compliment, dit-il sec.

- Evacue ta colère Major, bordel !

Il ne se fait pas prier. Il retire son pantalon et je m'empale sur son sexe. J'en avais tellement envie. Ce n'est pas tendre, c'est bestial, c'est du sexe en colère et là ça fait un bien fou. On ne s'embrasse pas, on ne réfléchit pas. Il ne fait que répéter « ta faute » et finit par se libérer en moi en hurlant mon nom. Il me regarde, pas le moins du monde désolé de ce qu'il s'est passé.

- Tu avais raison. Ca fait du bien.

- Quand tu veux, Jasper ! On a tous perdu quelque chose dans cette histoire. Rappelle-toi que je ne suis pas ton ennemie.

- Tu n'es pas mon ennemie.

- Non.

Je m'étais levée du lit, mais il se rue sur moi. Je m'accroche à la table en face de moi et il me prend en levrette. Sans demander, juste parce qu'il en a besoin. Le major est là, il souffre, et je suis prête pour lui toute la nuit s'il y tient.

Mais la réalité nous revient toujours lorsqu'on s'y attend le moins. Nous avions passé la nuit à parlé, Jasper et moi. Il comprenait mon point de vue et l'acceptais, même s'il continue à dire que les principaux fautifs sont lui et moi. A ses yeux Edward n'est qu'une victime collatérale. Mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. Chacun son avis, mais au moins on ne s'entretuait plus. Je pouvais même dire qu'on comblait nos manques, mais nous savions aussi que nous ne voulions que ça. Quelqu'un qui nous fait sentir désirable, qui nous écoute, mais sans sentiments.

C'est vers les 7h du matin qu'Emmett est rentré. Il nous a trouvé nous disputant, pour ne pas changer. En réalité je préfère les moments où je me dispute avec Jasper, c'est plus… Normal comme relation. Avec lui. Nous avons une relation de conflit qui nous va très bien.

- C'est quoi cette fois la raison ? demande Emmett, pas surpris le moins du monde.

- Bella pense que nous cherchons Edward au mauvais endroit.

- Et j'ai raison !

- Je suis un vampire entraîné. J'ai été créé pour trouver et tuer.

- Des nouveaux nés ! Edward est quelqu'un de réfléchi !

- Vérifions MA théorie. Si elle se révèle fausse, on suivra la tienne.

- Deal !

- Deal !

- Est-ce que parfois vous ne vous disputez pas ?

- Bien sûr Emmett ! Quand Bella me montre ses seins !

- Ce qui veut dire jamais… souligne Emmett.

- Ce qui veut dire quand j'ai envie de m'envoyer en l'air, je corrige.

- Ce qui veut dire jamais… répète Emmett. Bon, on y va ! Il nous reste une heure de route.

- Est-ce qu'ils savent que je suis du voyage ?

- Nope. On va bien rigoler !

Emmett avait raison, on a bien rigolé. Emmett était descendu le premier de la voiture, embrassant Rosalie et se posta derrière elle, une main autour d'elle pour la retenir au cas où. Jasper fût le deuxième, avança vers sa sœur, la pris dans ses bras et se dirigea vers Alice. Pas un regard, pas un mot. Les filles savaient qu'il y avait un troisième vampire, à cause de mon odeur, alors je descendis et m'avançais vers elles, souriante. Mes talons claquaient au sol, je passais ma main manucurée dans ma longue chevelure ce qui fit se relever le débardeur que je portais et dévoilais un tatouage que j'avais fais en temps qu'humaine. Je la jouais provoc' et je gagnais. Les filles me regardée, bouche bée et ce fût Rosalie qui parla la première.

- Si avec elle on ne retrouve pas Edward, j'abandonne !


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello les filles… Alors d'après ce que j'ai compris, certaines perdent le fil dans ce qu'il s'est passé avant. Donc je vous fais un résumé & à chaque fois je vous fais un « dans l'épisode précédent… » ? Ou comment vous voyez les choses ?**

**Quant à la relation Jasper/Bella, moi je les trouve bien ensemble, même si j'ai un peu posé ça comme un cheveu sur la soupe. J'avoue ^^ Toute façon elle ne va pas resté avec lui, ne vous inquiétez pas. Je l'ai dis, Eddy va arriver ! :)**

**Anael Scott : j'ai tenté de réparé mon erreur, dis-moi si cela te semble plus cohérent à présent ;)**

**Bonne lecture les filles, n'oubliez pas, toute remarques est bonne à prendre !**

* * *

_Dans l'épisode précédent… Les Cullen ont quitté Bella qui est tombé malade. Durant sa maladie elle rencontre William, un étrange Vampire qui se met au végétarisme. Ne supportant plus de la voir mourante, Jake (se découvrant Alpha) autorise William à la transformer. Cent ans plus tard ils reviennent à Forks (sans William qui est parti faire sa vie) et tombent sur les Cullen. Bella décide de les aider à retrouver Edward…_

- Bon, on commence par où ? Je demande.

- Je propose par ta présence ici, réponds Rosalie sans aucune agressivité dans la voix.

- Oh plutôt simple, j'étais entrain de mourir, un vampire m'a transformée, je suis revenue à Forks, j'ai croisé Emmett et je me suis dis que j'allais sauver mon ex. Moi qui pensais que tu serais heureuse de me voir… dis-je faussement triste.

- Honnêtement, je n'en peux plus ! Alice est plus que triste, je ne vois plus mon mari et y'a un nouveau dont je me méfie. Donc Bella, je suis heureuse que tu sois là. En plus je vois que tu deviens enfin féminine. On va peut être pouvoir faire quelque chose de toi finalement ! Et Bella, c'est quoi ces chaussures ? Je veux les mêmes !

Je rigole.

-Quoi, Rosalie Hale ne connait pas les Louboutins ? On ira à Paris et je t'en offre une paire ma belle, si il n'y a que ça pour te rendre heureuse.

- Bella, enfin te voilà digne d'être ma sœur !

Je suis contente que Rosalie n'ai pas envie de me tuer. Comme je l'ai dis, c'est la seule envers laquelle je n'ai pas un peu de rancœur. Donc ça fera du bien de baisser ma garde. Je lui fais un signe de tête vers le coffre de la voiture et elle me suit docile. Je lui montre ma robe fétiche, offerte par Yves Saint-Laurent quand j'avais finit de poser pour lui. Elle me regarde du style « Sérieux ? » et je souris. Oui, l'ancienne Bella n'est plus là. Et Rosalie va devenir une grande amie, je le sens !

Seule Alice reste silencieuse. Je n'arrive pas à savoir ce qu'elle ressent. Colère ? Déception ? Tristesse ? Elle était ma meilleure amie et je sais que je dis qu'au fond on est tous responsable, mais elle fait parti de ceux à qui j'en veux le plus. Elle, Edward & Emmett. Je me tourne vers le Major et demande sarcastique :

- Alors, Major, il est où Edward ?

- Bella, Bella, Bella. Il est là. Quelque part au Canada.

- Chacun son avis, je réponds taquine. On verra lequel de nous a raison !

- Bon, c'est bien gentil tout ça, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demande Alice, assez sur les nerfs.

- Et bien je te l'ai dis, Alice. J'ai croisé Emmett et pour une raison quelconque j'ai décidé de venir vous aider. Franchement, le regard triste ça te va pas Emmett !

- Ca n'explique pas ta présence Bella. J'apprécie ton aide, mais je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour retrouver mon frère !

- Ah oui ? Pourtant ça fait plusieurs mois déjà que vous le chercher, je me trompe ?

- Pourquoi je n'ai pas vu ta transformation ?

- J'étais avec Jacob.

- Et donc ?

- Donc son gêne d'hybride bloque tes visions.

- Comment tu le sais ?

- On a joué aux petits chimistes.

- Jacob est assez intelligent pour ça ?

- Nous avions un ami commun qui a vécu avec nous.

- Qui ?

- Ca ne te regarde pas. Et tu sais quoi ? Je vais chasser !

Notre discussion se faisait du tac au tac. Elle voulait me pousser à bout pour une raison que je ne connaissais pas. Elle était en colère. Elle aussi semblait mettre le départ de son frère sur mon dos. Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi serais-je la seule fautive ici alors que personne n'a vu qu'Edward allait mal ? Ce n'est pas moins qui ai vécu cent ans avec lui sans une seule fois voir sa souffrance ! Et puis merde ! J'en ai marre de jouer la gentille Bella avec tout le monde ! C'est vrai quoi ! J'essaye de venir, gentille, en mettant ma rancœur de côté et avouons-le, parce qu'Edward me manque. Mais s'ils ne veulent pas de la gentille Bella, je vais redevenir la méchante… Aucun problème Cullen !

Je pensais en courant. Près d'ici il y a une petite ville. Habillée comme je suis habillée je vais vite trouver un jeune homme prêt à me satisfaire. Au coin il y a un bar, à l'intérieur une demi-douzaine de jeune autour d'une table à fêter un évènement quelconque et quelques poivrots assis au bar. Je m'assieds au bar moi aussi, remontant « sans faire exprès » ma jupe et commande une tequila. Avant qu'elle n'arrive j'entends un des jeunes du groupe approcher.

- Salut, je m'appelle Luis. Tu es nouvelle ?

- De passage. Je suis Bella.

- Seule ?

- Oui, je l'avoue.

- Viens à notre table !

- Merci !

Quelle hypocrisie. Comme si je ne m'y attendais pas. Je les rejoins donc et il me présente. A les voir je dirais qu'ils ont tous entre 17 et 20 ans. Fin de lycée, certain début de fac. J'ai l'air de plaire à Luis alors j'imite la fille avec un coup dans le nez et l'allume carrément. Une main sur la cuisse, l'entre-jambe. Je vais jusqu'à lui mordiller le lobe de l'oreille. Rapidement il s'excuse auprès de ses amis et me tire dans la ruelle d'à côté. Entre deux baisers il murmure « chez toi ou chez moi ? ». Je ris. « Ici ». Il ne se fait pas prier. J'enlève mon string, il me soulève et me pénètre. Durement. Et lors de mon orgasme je le mords. Il n'a pas le temps de crier, j'aspire son sang qui battait si vite. Avec la libido c'est meilleur. Je cache le corps un peu plus loin et me prépare à partir. Mais ce n'est pas sans compter sur le parfait vampire qui me surveillait. Ou alors il vient d'arriver ?

- Ca y est, tu te laisses aller ?

- Et oui, Major. J'ai joué les gentille. J'ai essayé. Mais ce n'est pas moi.

- Et tu es qui alors ?

- Ca ! (je lui montre le cadavre)

- Tu as choisi de tuer les gens.

- Jasper, je ne dis pas que je suis un monstre. Et je ne bois pas QUE du sang humain. Seulement quand je suis en colère, j'en ai besoin. Et là j'en avais besoin.

- Alice t'as mis en rogne, hein ?

- C'est un euphémisme.

- J'ai été dur avec toi.

- …

- Alice ne m'a pas quitté à cause de toi. Pas uniquement.

- …

- Moi aussi je bois du sang humain. Parfois je craque. Et elle n'a pas aimé.

- Mais pourquoi ? Honnêtement, je n'ai jamais tué personne accidentellement. Je sais quand je dois avoir le contrôle.

- Ce n'est pas un compliment.

- Tout dépend. J'ai le contrôle. Bien sûr ça veut aussi dire que quand je tue, je le veux. Donc on peut dire que là je suis un monstre. Mais je ne suis pas incontrôlable.

- Va dire ça à Alice.

- Elle ne m'écoutera pas. Elle me tient pour responsable, hein ?

- Et oui…

- On peut jouer si elle veut…

- Contre Alice ? Tu risques de perdre.

- On ouvre les paris, Major ?

- Pari tenu ! »

Je rigole face à cette nouvelle complicité et pour une fois on ne se dispute pas. C'est reposant. Mais avant de rentrer j'aurais encore souhaité parler à Jacob. Pour me rassurer, pour le rassurer et parce qu'en courant plusieurs choses me sont venues à l'esprit. Je montre mon téléphone à Jasper et il grogne. Il sait à qui je vais parler, mais ne s'éloigne pas pour autant. Bien au contraire. J'appuie sur la touche d'appel rapide et il décroche presque de tac au tac.

« - Hey Bells !

- Bonjour ! (Jasper fait une grimace)

- Alors que me vaut l'honneur de ton appel ?

- Je voulais être sûr que tu ailles bien.

- Mais encore ?

- J'ai… Couru et je me suis posé pas mal de questions.

- Du genre ? (Jasper aussi hausse un sourcil)

- Du genre tu as bien vu Seth, je veux dire notre Seth Clearwater ?

- Yep !

- Mais comment se fait-il qu'il soit en vie ?

- De la même façon que moi je le suis.

- Oui, mais il n'avait plus aucune raison de se transformer. Je veux dire, les Cullen étant partis, les loups n'avaient plus de raisons de se transformer.

- C'est un peu plus compliqué. De ma meute ils ne sont plus que deux et ils sont volontairement restés loups pour vivre plus longtemps. En parti pour trouver leurs imprégnées.

- Ca n'explique pas pourquoi vous avez encore une meute. Pourquoi les nouveaux se transforment ?

- Idée du nouvel Alpha. Ils vont chercher des vampires pour obligé les jeunes à muter.

- Mais c'est…

- Révoltant ?

- Oui ! (Jasper fronce les sourcils, signe qu'il réfléchit activement)

- Je sais. Mais il a peur que si des vampires viennent, ce soit trop tard quand les jeunes muteront. Et qu'ils ne seront pas assez entraînés. Mais il attends leurs 16 ans.

- Au moins… Pfff pourquoi tu ne prends pas sa place ?

- A qui ?

- Ben l'Alpha ! Tu es le descendant d'Ephraïm Black !

- Oh non, je ne veux pas être le chef, moi ! Au fait Bells, c'est bien que tu appelles, j'ai quelque chose à t'avouer…

- Je t'écoute mon loup. (Grimace de dégoût de Jasper)

- Je me suis imprégné.

- Enfin !

- De la fille de Seth.

- Ouah, ça ce sera de la famille. Il a toujours voulu être ton frère !

- Ben il sera mon père !

- Bah t'en fais pas, Seth t'adore.

- Il m'adore moins quand il me trouve nu dans le lit de sa fille !

- Déjà ? Mais ça fait quoi… Un, Deux jours ?

- Et alors ? Bells, la dernière fois c'était toi ! (yeux très en colère de Jasper)

- Fais gaffe à tes fesses Black ! Je t'appelle avant d'arriver sur Forks. Il faudra que je signe le traité…

- Ouais je vais dire deux mots à l'Alpha.

- Au fait, tu as dis qu'il restait deux membres de ta meute. Seth et… ?

- Paul.

- Suuuper…

- Ne fais pas la tête Vampirette ! J'entends derrière.

- La ferme Paul ! Bye Jake.

- Bye ma Belle, attention à toi !

- T'inquiète Ginette ! »

Je sens que Jasper n'a pas aimé ce coup de fil, mais je suis sûre qu'il me pardonnera si je lui en apprends plus sur la race de Jacob. Jasper adore en apprendre plus. Je détends l'atmosphère avec quelques blagues, m'improvisant Emmett le temps du retour et c'est en rigolant qu'on court vers le chalet où les Cullen se sont posés. Entre temps on a encore grignoté quelques grizzlis. En approchant du chalet Jasper fait une grimace. Je crois qu'il ressent une émotion qui lui déplait. J'ouvre la porte, je suis pleine de sang (à la fois animal & humain) et cette fois c'est Alice qui me tombe dessus.

- Que les choses soient bien claires ! Si tu tues des humains, tu ne restes pas avec nous ! Nous ne sommes pas des monstres !

- Moi non plus chère Alice. Je sais simplement ce que je veux et ce qui me fait du bien.

- Et quoi ? Mon mari ? Le sang humain ?

- Ton… Mari ? Il me semble que cela fait une semaine que suite à TA demande, Jasper n'est plus ton mari.

- Exact. J'ai quitté Jasper.

- Et Edward m'a quittée. On se complète Alice ! Bon, ben vous savez quoi ? J'ai envie de faire un Monopoly. Qui est pour ?

- Je vais vous La-mi-ner ! crie Emmett.

- Mais oui chéri, compte là-dessus, lance Rosalie.

Je vois Alice sortir, en colère et moi je me tourne vers les Hale & Emmett, prête à jouer. Au milieu de la partie je sens Rosalie se tendre et une agréable chaleur se propage dans mon entre-jambe.

- Moi aussi je peux jouer ?

**Hey, alors cette explication ? Valable ? :P D'après vous, qui se tient devant nos petits vampires ?  
**


	17. Chapter 17

_**Hey les filles ! **_

_**Vous verrez enfin qui vient jouer au "Monopoly" :))**_

_**Suis en cours pas bcp le temps, je réponds à vos review très vite ! :)**_

_**Bonne lecture !  
**_

* * *

_Dans l'épisode précédent… Les Cullen ont quitté Bella qui est tombé malade. Durant sa maladie elle rencontre William, un étrange Vampire qui se met au végétarisme. Ne supportant plus de la voir mourante, Jake (se découvrant Alpha) autorise William à la transformer. Cent ans plus tard ils reviennent à Forks (sans William qui est parti faire sa vie) et tombent sur les Cullen. Bella décide de les aider à retrouver Edward… Emmett tente de se faire pardonner, les Hale se réjouisse d'une aide en plus, seule Alice semble ne pas appréciée la présence de Bella. Et ce n'est pas sans compter sur la venue d'un autre vampire auquel Bella ne s'attendait pas._

- Moi aussi je peux jouer ?

Je pose les dés que j'étais sur le point de lancer et me retourne vers le vampire qui vient d'entrer. Lentement je me lève. Mes jambes ont du mal à tenir. Je l'observe. Ses lèvres qui se tirent dans un magnifique sourire, ses cheveux ébouriffés, ses yeux parfaitement ocres, ses mains comme toujours dans les poches de son jean troué, ses santiags. Je remonte vers ses yeux.

- Bella, tu sens le sang humain.

Oui, je me laisse aller. Comme je le disais à Jasper, parfois j'en ai besoin. J'espérais qu'il ne le sache jamais. J'ai bien trop peur de le décevoir. Et à voir ses yeux, lui a su se contenir. Suis-je alors un si mauvais vampire ? L'information de sa présence monte lentement à mon cerveau et je souris sarcastique.

- On en peut plus se passer de moi, beau gosse ?

Je rigole et lui saute dans les bras. Accrochée comme un ouistiti, la tête nichée dans son cou, je respire son odeur. Il m'a manqué. Tout en lui m'a manqué. Je profite de ce moment, sachant qu'un certain lutin risque de tout gâché. Je la sens approcher. Et je ne suis pas prête à le quitter à nouveau.

- Bella, qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? demande Rosalie.

- Laisse Rose, elle est juste… Heureuse, réponds Jasper béat.

- Oui et ça semble te toucher de plein fouet, rigole Rosalie.

Heureuse. C'est le mot. Je me sens pleine, complète, heureuse, épanouie, chanceuse, satisfaite, et encore tous les synonymes que vous trouverez. Je crois que Jacob serait jaloux, voire en colère de ma réaction, mais je m'en fou. Je l'appellerais après.

- Après mon mari tu t'en prends à mon copain, Bella ?

Je lâche mon « homme » immédiatement. C'est quoi ce bordel ? Je regarde Alice, les mains sur les hanches, très en colère. Je dirais même qu'elle aimerait m'arracher la tête. Puis je le regarde lui, il a le regard à la fois étonné et désolé. Il a senti qu'il m'a blessé sans s'en rendre compte. Allez reprends-toi Bella, tu as parié avec Jasper, souviens-toi. Où est la Bella qui parcourait l'Europe ? La bonne vieille Bella.

- Ton copain, hein Alice ? A ta place j'aurais une longue discussion avec lui, parce que vois-tu, je me le suis fait bien avant toi.

- Toi… Et lui ?

- Il y a à peu près cent ans.

- Bella à quoi tu joues ? Me demande mon vampire durement.

- Je deviens moi.

- Oui je le vois ça, mais tu veux que je te rappelle Forks et le nouveau départ que tu voulais ?

- Au placard. Je cherche mon ex.

- Mon _frère_, corrige Alice.

- Bon, est-ce que quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ? S'énerve Rosalie.

- Désolée Rose, je dis. Je te présente William. C'est lui qui m'a transformée, puis avec Jake on est parti tous les trois faire un petit tour du monde.

- William t'as transformée ?

- Oui Alice, je te l'ai dis. On est proche.

J'appuie mon geste en mettant mon bras autour de la taille de William. Instinctivement il me serre contre lui. Je souris et l'embrasse sur la joue.

- J'adore Bella Black ! Rigole William.

- Bella Black ? demande Emmett en grimaçant.

- Le nom que j'ai pris après ma transformation pour ne pas qu'on me retrouve par erreur. Je me suis fais passer pour la femme de Jacob.

- Je voulais qu'elle soit la mienne, mais paraît-il que ce n'est pas crédible, ajoute William.

- Si c'est très crédible, réponds méchamment Alice.

- Bien. Je récapitule, commence Emmett. On s'enfuit. Bella tombe malade, William la transforme avec l'autorisation de Jacob. Mais pourquoi ?

- Il est le descendant d'Ephraïm Black, donc l'Alpha, explique Jasper.

- Ok. Donc Bells devient vampire et se barre sous le nom de Black avec super-Loup & super-Vampire. Cent ans après elle reprend son nom de jeune fille, vient vivre à Forks pendant que de notre côté on tombe sur William et qu'il craque pour Alice.

- A ce propos tu aurais pu me prévenir, je râle.

- Pas le moment Bells… Grogne William.

- Au final je rencontre Bella, la ramène ici et elle retrouve celui qui est comme son père.

A cette phrase j'explose de rire. Je regarde William, lui se contente de passer sa main sur son visage genre « ne rigole pas, ne rigole pas », mais il finit par craquer. William, un père ? Mouais, si on déshabille son père peut-être… Bon, c'est vrai que je l'ai dis moi aussi. Surtout quand il est parti en nous laissant à Forks, mais en fait, il est bien plus ! Je regarde les Cullen. Jasper est atteint par notre euphorie, Alice est d'autant plus énervée, Rosalie nous regarde incrédule et Emmett se retient de rire.

- Bon bref… Désolée… De mon côté je suppose que le nouveau duquel tu te méfies Rosalie, c'est William ? Je demande.

- Exact. Ecoute, un vampire débarque et saute sur ma sœur. On ne le connait pas et il refuse de nous dire quoi que ce soit à son propos. Alors oui, je m'inquiète.

- Tu as eu raison, Rosalie. Mais je ne pouvais pas vous dire que je viens de passer un siècle avec Bella et un loup. Vous auriez fait le rapprochement.

- Tu savais qui on était ?

- Je sais tout de vous. Bella m'a tout raconté.

- Si tu tiens à garder la tête accrochée à ton corps, tais-toi ! Je grogne.

- Tu ne nous a pas oublié, Bella ? Demande tristement Emmett.

- Nous, Emmett ! Non ! Comment ? Toi & Alice m'avez abandonnés ! Mon petit ami m'a abandonné ! Mes parents adoptifs ! Les Cullen m'ont abandonnés et j'aurais donné ma vie pour chacun d'entre vous s'il avait fallu !

- Le truc Bella, c'est que tu oublies que c'est ta faute ! Crie Alice.

- Pas uniquement ! Je me suis peut être jetée dans la gueule du loup, mais vous m'avez promis monts et merveilles. Tu m'as dis que tu m'avais vu vampire et heureuse avec Edward !

- Et alors quoi ? Tu voulais qu'on te rejette ? Faire du mal à notre frère ?

- C'est ce qu'on fait Rosalie et Jasper ! Je rétorque.

- Bella… tente Rosalie.

- Non, je ne veux pas d'excuses ! Ce sont les seuls à s'être comportés en adultes ! Ils ont accepté ma présence tout en me faisant comprendre que je ne suis pas de ce monde là !

- Ils ont été égoïstes ! Réponds Alice.

- Ils ont été HONNÊTES, Alice ! Et tu vois, au moins Emmett se rend compte de ce qu'il a fait et essaye de se faire pardonner ! Toi tu… Tu t'enfonces !

Elle me met tellement hors de moi ! Pourquoi ma meilleure amie me déteste autant ? Déjà ne pas avoir de leurs nouvelles faisait mal, mais de voir que même maintenant je ne suis pas la bienvenue, c'est encore pire ! Est-ce que j'avais trop d'espoir ? Doucement je me calme. Pourtant j'ai beaucoup de mal à me calmer, je suis têtue, impulsive et meurtrière dans ces cas-là.

- Jasper, ne me calme pas s'il-te-plaît.

- Pardon, Bella. Mais je pense que tu n'as pas envie de tuer encore quelqu'un.

- Tu as raison. Je vais courir.

- Bella… Commence Alice.

- Je ne tuerais personne. Je vais juste détruire quelques arbres. Je peux ?

Je prends le ton d'un enfant qui demande à acheter un jouet. Elle soupire mais je n'en ai cure. Mince, pour qui elle se prend celle-là ? Je savais que ça n'allait pas être tout rose quand j'arriverais, mais qu'Alice m'en veuille… Et est-ce que c'est ma faute si j'ai rencontré William avant ? Pourquoi elle ? Pourquoi c'est elle qui m'en veut ? Je pensais que justement ce serait celle qui m'accepterait le plus facilement. Je suis sûre qu'Esmée pleurerait si elle pouvait en me voyant. Sauf qu'Esmée est de celles qui m'a le plus blessée. Sans la présence de Renée, elle a été un substitut. Elle était plus posée, plus câline. Et elle est partie comme partirait un voleur… Comme Edward l'a fait.

- Tu en as oublié un là-bas.

- Et bien imagine que c'est Alice !

Et je le casse à son tour. De rage ! Je le déracine, l'envoie plus loin cassant un autre arbre. Oui, ça attire l'attention et alors ? J'ai la rage ! J'ai besoin de l'expulsée hors de moi, de laisser sortir le monstre. J'ai envie de sang ! J'ai soif.

- Reste là.

- J'ai soif.

- Je le sens, oui. Reste. Tu t'en voudrais.

- Et comment tu le sais ?

- Tu vas en tuer combien ? Un ? Deux ? Plus ? Ca fera plus de deux morts en moins de 24H. Donc oui, je pense qu'après tu culpabiliserais.

- Je devrais ramener leurs têtes à Alice. C'est à cause d'elle que je suis en colère.

- Fais gaffe tu te transformes en moi.

- La ferme, Major !

Il me stoppe dans mon élan. Il me tient les épaules, me regarde dans les yeux et me dit calmement d'arrêter. Je ne me débats plus, mais pas grâce à son don. Non, juste parce qu'il comprend. C'était ma meilleure amie, mais lui c'est sa femme qui l'a rejeté.

- Lâche-moi.

Je le supplie presque. J'ai vraiment envie de lui, mais je sais que ce n'est pas la solution. M'envoyer en l'air avec le frère d'Edward ne changera rien. Ni à mon problème avec Alice. Mais il ne l'entend pas de cette oreille. Il arrache mon short et mon string et je ne peux plus bouger. Il descend et commence à sucer mon bouton de plaisir.

- C'est ça qui te calmerait ?

Je ne peux rien dire. Ca me fait un bien fou. Il a trouvé le bouton off et là, tout de suite, je ne pense ni à Edward, ni à Alice ou encore à William ou Jake. Je pense au plaisir que me procure Jasper. Il est doué. Très doué. Et s'il continue comme ça je vais jouir ici, dans les bois, sous ses caresses.

- Jasper…

- Dis-le Bella !

- Putain Jasper, prends-moi !

Il rit. C'est sûr que je suis plus directe que quand nous étions à l'hôtel, mais qu'importe. Je le veux maintenant. Et il ne se fait pas prier ! C'est par terre qu'on assouvit notre besoin.

- Pourquoi tu es venu Major ?

- Je savais que tu aurais besoin de quelque chose du genre.

- Sérieusement…

- Je suis sérieux. Tu as raison, tu n'es pas la cause de nos problèmes et honnêtement je t'apprécie plus en tant que nouvelle Bella.

- Tu veux dire Bella Black ?

- Pourquoi vous dites ça ?

- Quand j'ai été transformé au début j'étais toute gentille. Je n'osais pas sortir pour faire de mal à personne, je m'excusais tout le temps. L'ancienne Bella que tu as connue, mais en plus robuste. Et quand on a fait mon changement de nom je me suis dis « Stop ! ». Je suis vampire, belle, je peux vivre autrement. Et j'ai commencé à tuer. Très peu, mais de temps en temps ça faisait un bien fou. Je jurais, mettais des talons hauts, que des minis jupes, je me laissais aller. J'étais comme qui dirait…

- Extravagante ?

- C'est joliment dit. Et arrivé à Forks je voulais mettre cette Bella de côté.

- Je préfère Bella Black.

- Tant mieux, elle est devant toi ! Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais je vais rentrer prendre une douche.

- Habillée comme ça ? Alice va te tuer.

- Et alors ?

On l'a dit, je suis de retour, donc si ça m'enchante je vais rentrer, ne portant qu'un débardeur et mes talons hauts et c'est tout. Demain je pars d'ici de toute façon. Ce n'est pas ici que je trouverais Edward.

* * *

**Doooonc ? :)**

**Promis Edward dans max eux chapitres ! :)**

**Biz les filles !  
**


	18. Chapter 18

_**Hello les girls ! :)**_

_** Merci beaucoup pour tous vos jolis commentaires ! Vraiment ils me motivent à fond. Je suis désolée pour les fans de Jella, mais celle-ci sera un Edward/Bella (je prépare un bon Jella à côté, no panic !). Je suis rassurée que vous aimiez la nouvelle Bella. (attention début du 3615 mylife, vous pouvez passer :P). Donc… J'ai vécu une situation semblable à celle de Bella. Bon, je n'étais pas avec un vampire, mais ce que Bella pourrait ressentir lorsque Ed' la quitte, enfin… Lorsque j'avais lu le Tome 2 je me suis reconnue dedans. Donc au départ cette fiction était un exutoire à MES sentiments. Je me calquais sur Bella. Entre temps j'ai bien changée et j'essaie de trouver une logique aux changements de comportements de Bella… Bref, 3615 mylife est fini. Sinon notre Alice est un peu fâchée, c'est vrai, mais la vie nous réserve parfois de belles surprises :)**_

_**Voilou, bonne lecture !**_

_ Dans l'épisode précédent… Les Cullen ont quitté Bella qui est tombé malade. Durant sa maladie elle rencontre William, un étrange Vampire qui se met au végétarisme. Ne supportant plus de la voir mourante, Jake (se découvrant Alpha) autorise William à la transformer. Cent ans plus tard ils reviennent à Forks (sans William qui est parti faire sa vie) et tombent sur les Cullen. Bella décide de les aider à retrouver Edward… Emmett tente de se faire pardonner, les Hale se réjouisse d'une aide en plus, seule Alice semble ne pas appréciée la présence de Bella. Et ce n'est pas sans compter sur la venue de William, qui est maintenant avec Alice. Mais Bella sent qu'Edward sera introuvable ici et décide de s'en aller._

« Chers passagers, merci d'attacher vos ceintures. L'avion va atterrir. Merci d'avoir choisit notre compagnie et nous espérons que vous passez un agréable vol ».

Très agréable, merci. A la fin de son discours, Kim me fait un clin d'œil. Car oui, en dix heures de vol j'ai eu le temps de sympathiser avec la jolie hôtesse. Elle s'appelle Kim, elle a 21 ans. On a flirté et au milieu du voyage je suis allée aux toilettes. Du moins, c'est ce qu'elle pensait. Elle m'a rejoint et ça a été explosif. Qu'est-ce que j'aurais aimé la mordre, là, tout de suite, lorsqu'elle a jouit sous mes caresses. Même si ça m'a fait du bien, ça m'a aussi donné soif. Très soif. Heureusement nous arrivons. En sortant de l'avion je l'embrasse encore une fois. Elle rougit. J'adore ça !

Dehors il y a grand soleil. J'enfile donc mes gants, mes lunettes de soleils et mets un foulard sur la tête. Incognito. Je regarde un instant les passagers sur le tarmac de l'aéroport et je pense à William. J'ai feinté la colère et les ai laissé aller tous à la chasse. Je crois que Jasper s'est douté de quelque chose, mais il est tout de même parti avec les autres. Je me suis éclipsé. Juste un mot. « Désolée ». Et j'ai couru direction l'aéroport. Je suis un vampire rapide. Pas très forte, mais rapide, je ne pense pas qu'ils m'aient rattrapés.

J'observe la ville où je suis. On est resté un moment ici avec les garçons, je sais donc où se trouve mon point de Rendez-vous. Le café se trouve dans un coin sombre, sans soleil. Un coin où se retrouvent quelques vampires. Mon invité s'y trouve par ailleurs déjà. Je le regarde. Lui doit se demander si je suis bien la femme avec qui il a rendez-vous. Je m'avance et je devine son sourire satisfait.

- Isabella !

- C'est bien moi.

- Je te rencontre enfin.

Tout naturellement j'enlève mon gant droit et lui serre la main. Il a une sacrée poigne !

- Venons en aux faits voulez-vous ?

- Je sens que cette discussion va être… Intéressante.

Je souris face à sa remarque.

- Vous savez ce que je cherche.

- Je m'en doute fortement.

- Quel est le prix à payé pour que vous me le rendiez ?

- En bon état ?

- Bien entendu.

- Que je vous LE rende, ou que je le rendre à ses… Proches ?

- Tout dépend du prix demandé.

- Et si le prix c'était… Vous, ma chère Isabella.

- Est-ce vraiment équitable ?

- Non, vous avez raison. Livrez-moi votre ami.

- Je vous demande pardon ?

- Le loup. Je désirerais le loup.

- Il ne fait pas parti du problème.

- Et bien maintenant, il l'est.

Je me raidis. Je ne livrerais jamais Jacob.

- Autre chose, dis-je froidement.

- Cela devient fâcheux, je le voulais vraiment.

- Je ne suis pas là pour satisfaire un caprice, mais pour récupérer mon bien.

- Ton bien ? J'avais cru comprendre que ça n'était plus ton bien.

Je regarde le sourire victorieux du vieux vampire.

- Essayez-vous de me pousser à bout ?

- Cela fonctionne-t-il ?

- Je suis en colère, mais très loin de craquer.

- Dommage…

- Que me voulez-vous ?

- Tu me prends un bien précieux, Isabella. J'aimerais quelque chose de précieux de ta part.

Quelque chose de précieux ? Le problème le voilà : je ne suis pas prête à donner quoi que ce soit de précieux. William et Jacob sont les choses les plus précieuses que j'ai au monde, et jamais je ne les « vendrais ». Je les aime bien trop.

- Je vais te laisser du temps, Isabella. Tu sais où me trouver si tu veux renégocier. Je possède toujours ce que tu cherches.

- L'avez-vous pris… De force ?

- Il est venu à moi.

- Merci. Bonne journée, Aro.

Le vieil italien me sourit et repart chez lui. Je reste un moment assise, me demandant encore comment je suis arrivée jusque là, et comment je vais m'en sortir. Que font les autres en ce moment ? Est-ce que William m'en veut beaucoup ? Et Jacob, est-il au courant ? Je suis coupée de mes réflexions par mon téléphone qui vibre. Je regarde la photo de l'appelant, soupire et finit par décrocher.

- Putain Bells, t'es où ?

- Calme-toi, Jacob. Je vais bien.

- T'es où ? Je viens !

- Surtout pas ! je dis paniquée

- Pourquoi ?

- Je… Il pourrait t'arriver quelque chose. J'essaie de sauver ta peau.

- Comment ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? T'es chez eux ?

- Je… Putain je fais ce que j'ai à faire, ok ?

- Bella…

- Merde, Jacob, ok ? Je me suis engagée.

- Et quoi, tu veux de l'aide des pires sangsues ?

- Jacob, je vais bien !

- Pfff, William viendra pleurer quand il saura que j'ai raison.

- Je t'interdis de lui dire quoi que soit, Jacob Black !

- Pas besoin !

Je me retourne. William est là, sourcils froncés.

- Je te laisse, Jake. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi.

Je raccroche et me tourne vers William.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

- Bonjour, Isabella.

Oula, nom complet. Ca signifie que William est très en colère.

- Décidément, Jacob m'étonnera toujours. Il est celui qui te connait le mieux.

- Will…

- Isabella, ça suffit ! Pourquoi es-tu partie ?

Vous vous rappelez quand vous étiez gosse et que vous vous faisiez engueuler ? Je me sens comme ça. Devant William c'est exactement comme ça que je suis. Finit Bella Black, je suis faible.

- Pourquoi ? Tu n'as pas estimé une seule seconde me tenir au courant ?

- Non.

- Pourquoi ? Alice ?

- Tout ne tourne pas autour d'elle, William.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je sais où il est. Je connais Edward.

- Pourquoi ne pas partir avec nous ? Avec moi ?

- Tu refais ta vie. Je ne vais pas te demander de venir. Ce serait choisir entre moi et Alice.

- Isabella…

- Non, William, tu sais que j'ai raison. Comment as-tu su où j'étais ?

- Jacob. Il savait que tu viendrais leur demander de l'aide.

- Et c'est la pire connerie que t'es jamais faite !

Je regarde derrière William et remarque qu'ils sont tous là. Alice, Jasper, Rosalie et Emmett. C'est Jasper qui a parlé et qui me regarde assez… Méchamment. Alice semble peinée et Rosalie inquiète. Emmett semble attendre la bataille.

- Je t'ai dis que je savais où il était, Major.

- Les Volturi ?

- Réfléchis. Tu connais Edward. Vous me croyiez morte, ce qui veut dire qu'il a perdu ce qu'il aimait le plus au monde. Pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'il s'est refusé à te transformer, répond Alice.

- Exactement. Comment va-t-il réagir face à ça ?

- Se punir, me dit Alice.

- Voilà. Quelle est la meilleure punition ?

- Faire ce qu'il déteste le plus. Ce qui le fait le plus souffrir, dit Jasper.

- Rejoindre les Volturi, ajoute Alice. Quelle conne, je n'y ai même pas pensé.

- Ils ne le laisseront pas partir, fait remarquer William.

- Je sais. Tu as vécu avec eux, non ? je lui demande.

Il acquiesce.

- Alors, pars. S'ils te voient ils voudront te récupérer !

- Hors de question, c'est de toi qu'on parle Bella !

- William…

Mon ton est suppliant. Si je pouvais pleurer je le ferais. Je l'aime. Comme j'aime Jacob. Et je ne veux pas qu'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit.

- Je t'aime…

William avait lâché ça dans un souffle et il est parti.

- Bon, vous pouvez y aller, vous aussi.

- Oh que non ! Je t'ai suivie jusqu'ici avec dans la tête des images de mon ex-mari et toi, et en plus tu viens de faire fuir mon petit ami, donc je reste là !

- Comme tu voudras, Alice. Je te rappelle juste qu'il te veut.

- Moi je viens avec toi, dit Rosalie. Je ne les ai jamais vu.

J'acquiesce. Je sais que le Major est de sorti et qu'il viendra. Rien qu'au cas où il y aura des problèmes. Je ne sais toujours pas quelle sera ma monnaie d'échange, mais je vais faire revenir Edward ! Le plan est donc simple : Moi et les Hale on va au château. Quant à Alice et Emmett, ils restent pas loin au cas où on aurait des problèmes. Let's go !

Le château est grand. Les gardes nous on amené jusqu'à la salle du trône sans broncher. La salle est immense, en marbre. Au centre, trois trônes où je reconnais Aro et Marcus. Je troisième doit être Caius. Je les salue d'un signe de tête et me tient droite face à Aro.

- Major Withlock.

- Bonjour, Aro, répond Jasper poliment.

- Et qui est cette charmante créature ?

- Rosalie Hale, dit Rose distante.

- Rosalie… répète Aro, un ton gourmand.

- Je suis venue le récupéré, Aro, je dis fière.

- Le voici tout à toi.

Je me retourne et le vois, adossé contre le chambranle de la porte. Il semble ailleurs. Je m'approche doucement et pose ma main sur sa joue, doucement. Il lève les yeux et rencontre les mieux. Il a les yeux rouges. Je me recule légèrement pour mieux l'observer. Il est beau. Soudain ses yeux s'agrandissent.

- Non…

- Edward ?

Il me regarde suppliant.

- Est-ce que c'est… Toi ?

- Au moins Emmett m'a serré contre lui quand il m'a vu ! je rigole

Je n'ai pas le temps de réagir que ses lèvres s'écrasent contre les miennes. Je me laisse faire. Le baiser est furieux, passionné, amoureux. Si je m'écoutais, je le déshabillerais là et maintenant. Mais je le repousse doucement. On aura tout le temps pour ça. Je lui souris et retourne face à Aro.

- Quel est ton prix ?

- Tu as déjà payé, ma chère Isabella.

- Pardon ?

- Oui, un spectacle.

C'est là que j'ai compris. J'ai d'abord senti la chaleur derrière moi, puis un cri, et le temps que je me retourne l'homme de ma vie brûlait déjà sur un bûcher.

**Hum je vous l'accorde, d'un coup l'intrigue va très vite, mais bon, 18****ème**** chapitre donc fallait bien avancer, surtout que d'autres aventures les attendent. Avis ?**

**PS : N'ayez pas peur, ça ne devient pas de l'eau de Rose. Notre Bella n'a pas dit son dernier mot :)**

**Biz**


	19. Chapter 19

** Hello les filles ! Je sais, je sais, j'ai mis plus d'une semaine. Mais j'ai de bonnes excuses. D'abord je suis en période d'exams jusque fin mai, donc bon… Ensuite… Je me suis trouvée une bêta :D Ouais Ouais, les filles on applaudit bien fort… **_**CIJAY**_** :D Donc, elle va m'aider dans mes moments de non-inspiration, me dire si ce que j'écris est incompréhensible ou quoi. Mais si même a deux on laisse passer quelques incohérences, n'hésitez pas ! Comme d'hab :)**

**Mes réponses à vos reviews d'amour qui m'ont fait suuuuuuuper plaisir :**

**Alors pour la plupart d'entre vous : je suis heureuse d'avoir réussi à imiscer le doute dans vos esprits :P Vous saurez dans quelques minutes (tout dépend combien de temps vous mettrez à lire) si quelqu'un est bien mort, si ce n'est qu'une mise en scène et surtout… QUI !**

**Anael Scott**** : une fois de plus je me rends compte que tu réfléchis beaucoup comme moi… « Regarde au délà de ce que tu vois ! » Bref. Tu as une très bonne thérie, lets see if its true :)**

**Sundae M**** : Merci beaucoup ! Oui, Bella est très différente, elle est plus comme mon côté sombre, celui qu'on fait taire, mais qui a plein de choses à dire. Ce qui n'est pas toujours au mieux. Mais dis-moi plus exactement ce que tu aimes moins à ce personnage, peut-être que tu n'es pas la seule & je peux changer quelques trucs… Alice est méchante, oui, mais ça va changer. Ce qui ne veut pas dire qu'elle sera la BFF de Bella, mais j'ai du mal à la garder méchante comme ça… On verra un peu comment ça se déroule :) & encore bonne théorie pour le bûcher. Let's see :)**

**Or Elise ****: Tu me tortures pas, hein ? :P Pas pour de vrai… (haha, lis vite le chapitre & dis-moi si je dois m'éclipser au Canada !)**

**Chatoncharmant ****: Déstresse ! Nos amis vont encore en avoir des aventures, alors si tu paniques maintenant ^^ Mais j'espère que ça te plait quand même…**

**Gwendo ****: Merci de me suivre quand même ) J'espère ne pas trop te décevoir.**

**Xucette ****: Très bon résumé ! J'adore ! :) Mais… Es-tu sûr de la fin de ton résumé ? ) Haha, gros doute !**

**Helimoen ****: Lis vite & tu sauras déjà si notre Bella a pu faire quelque chose :)**

** Bon les filles, je n'ai pas aimé mon ancien chapitre. Je l'ai bouclé parce que je voulais pas vous décevoir, donc j'espère me rattraper pour celui-là. Moi je l'aime bien… **

** Donc bonne lecture ! :)**

* * *

_ Dans les épisodes précédents… Les Cullen ont quitté Bella. Elle rencontre William, un étrange Vampire qui se met au végétarisme. William finit par transformer Bella & elle tombe sur Emmett, cent ans plus tard. Les Cullen cherchent Edward & Bella décide de les aider à retrouver. Elle le retrouve chez les Volturi, mais le prix à payer pour qu'ils le laissent partir est cher et c'est contre sa volonté que Bella va le payer._

_**PdV externe**_

Les sept étapes du deuil. Tout d'abord, le **choc**. Très court laps de temps où le sujet reste muet face à la découverte. Il ne sait pas comment réagir. Très vite arrive l'étape deux : le **déni**.

Bella ne sait pas où elle est. Elle sent qu'on se déplace, elle sent le mouvement, elle entend des gens parler sans vraiment saisir les sens, elle sent sa gorge lui brûler, elle hume le sang des humains qui l'entoure, elle n'a pas la force d'ouvrir les yeux et de se nourrir. Après le choc de ce qu'il s'est passé elle ne me souvient de rien. Trou noir. Elle sait qu'il n'est pas mort. Elle le sait, elle le sent tout au fond d'elle. Toutes ces cellules lui crient « espoir ! ». Tout ça n'était qu'une mascarade. Et elle sait que lorsqu'elle ouvrira les yeux, il sera là, il la prendra contre lui, très fort, comme il l'a toujours fait. _Où sommes-nous ?_ Elle entend des voix autour d'elle, mais ne distingue pas les voix. Elle ne distingue que quelques mots. Elle n'est pas prête à se mêler à la conversation.

Rosalie conduit la voiture. A ses côtés, Emmett. La belle blonde n'ose rien dire. Elle est trop choquée, trop perdue, trop blessée, trop compatissante. Emmett jette un coup d'œil à l'arrière et voit Bella la tête sur les genoux de Jasper, ses pieds sur Alice. L'un et l'autre caresse la brune par des gestes réconfortant. Alice ne sait pas comment réagir. D'un côté elle continue à en vouloir à Bella pour tout ce que sa famille a enduré à cause d'elle, mais de l'autre toute cette colère disparaît quand elle voit la jeune fille blessée et faible qu'elle a en face d'elle. Lorsque Bella était sorti de la voiture d'Emmett il y a à peine quelques semaines, elle a vu qu'elle avait changée. Elle a compris que ce n'était pas la même Bella, qu'elle n'allait pas se laisser faire et qu'elle leur reprochait ses malheurs. Aucun d'eux ne sait ce qu'elle a traversée, aucun d'eux ne s'y est intéressé, car chacun d'eux lui reproche tout. Sauf qu'hier Alice a vu son frère. Elle a vu Edward, ses yeux rouges sang, sa mâchoire carrée. Elle a vu son frère et elle a compris. Tout le monde se rejette la faute de la disparition d'Edward, mais est-ce que cela est vraiment important ? Alice tourne la tête vers le dernier passager de la voiture. Il a la mine sombre, Jasper sent sa culpabilité, mais ne relève pas.

- Comment est-ce qu'elle se sent ? demande Emmett.

- Vide, réponds Jasper.

Le silence règne à nouveau dans la voiture familiale louée par les Cullen. Chacun est en proie à ses doutes, ses questionnements, ses reproches. Est-ce que Bella est vraiment l'unique fautive ? Doit-on lui pardonner ? Peut-elle nous pardonner ? Comment se sent-elle ? Comment notre famille va survivre à cela ? Rosalie soupire et prend la sortir d'autoroute direction « Forks ». Lentement, Bella relève la tête et ouvre les yeux.

- Enfin réveillée la Belle au bois dormant, lance Emmett.

- Oui, je… J'ai fait un cauchemar. J'ai cru qu'il était là.

- Bella… me dit doucement Rosalie.

- Non je sais c'est bête.

- Oui.

- Il m'attend déjà à la maison. Je sais.

Rosalie se retient. Elle ne doit rien lui dire, laisser le chemin se faire dans l'esprit de Bella. Elle doit comprendre par elle-même. Emmett pose sa main sur la cuisse de sa belle pour lui montrer qu'il est présent. Bella s'assoit correctement, entre Alice et Jasper donc, mais regarde droit devant. Elle observe la route, les arbres, le panneau indiquant qu'ils soient à Forks et enfin elle voit un loup. Elle sourit, se rappelant que son ami l'attend ici. Garés devant la maison, les trois garçons sont les premiers à en sortir. Le premier serre sa mère dans les bras et comme à son habitude fait une blague à son père pour détendre l'atmosphère. Jasper se contente d'un signe de tête et aide Bella à sortir de la voiture. Le dernier, enfin, se tient la tête baissée, honteux, et n'ose pas entrer dans la maison. Rosalie et Alice vont alors vers lui et compatissante, l'aide à passer les derniers pas.

- Vous êtes rentrés, soupire Esmée soulagée.

- Il est déjà rentré Esmée ? demande Bella.

- Euh…

Rosalie lui fait signe de se taire et Esmée baisse la tête. La blonde sert la main de sa mère adoptive et observe sa nouvelle sœur faire le tour de la maison à vitesse vampirique. Après un temps qui semble interminable aux Cullen, les connexions se font dans le cerveau de Bella. Elle s'arrête dans le salon, son visage se décompose et chacun est prêt à intervenir. Bella souffle un « Rose » avant de se laisser tomber sur les genoux. La belle blonde est déjà à ses côtés et l'aide à se relever. Bella sent le venin dans son corps, s'il pouvait il coulerait sur ses joues, la brûlerait.

- Il ne reviendra pas, n'est-ce pas ?

- Non, Bella.

- Mais… Mais il avait promis…

Troisième étape : **la colère**.

- Il avait promis Rose. Il a dit qu'il serait toujours là. Pourquoi il n'est pas là ?

Personne ne bouge d'un pouce et la belle brune se met à hurler.

- Hein, sombre idiot ? T'es où ? Pourquoi tu m'as laissé ici ? Pourquoi, bordel ? Pourquoi tu m'as rien dis ? J'aurais pu t'aider ! On aurait trouvé une solution ? Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas parlé pour une fois dans te p*tain de non-vie ?

Esmée baisse la tête, blessée de voir sa fille souffrir. Les hommes Cullen sont partis d'un commun accord chasser. Chacun a de la frustration à faire sortir et ils savent ce qu'il se passera lorsque Bella passera à la quatrième étape du deuil. Ils laissent les femmes gérer. Toute façon, seules elles sauront à peu près comment réagir. Rosalie se recule, laissant sa sœur réagir comme bon lui semble alors qu'Alice essaye plutôt de l'apaiser en passant une main le long de son dos. Mais Bella réagit plus violemment que prévu : elle se retourne en position de défense et regarde son ancienne meilleure amie d'un œil mauvais.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- T'aider, répond calmement Alice.

- M'aider ? Laisse-moi rire ! Depuis que je suis sortie de cette voiture ça t'a rendu malade que je sois encore en vie ! Avoue-le !

- Tu as raison.

Et elle le pensait. Mais Alice savait aussi que Bella n'était pas en état pour une discussion sérieuse. Elle n'entendrait pas les excuses. Pour le moment elle ne pense qu'à sa douleur.

- Et pourquoi ? Pourquoi tout le monde dans cette famille croit que c'est **MA **faute ?

- Parce que si Edward est parti c'est parce qu'il était malheureux.

- Et c'est ma faute car je suis la pauvre petite humaine ?

- Parce qu'il t'aimait, Bella ! Et il t'a tout de même quitté ! crie Alice.

- Il ne m'aimait pas, Alice !

Bella aussi s'est mise à crier. Elle a besoin de tout sortir. Sa colère pour la mort de l'homme qu'elle aime, sa souffrance lors de la séparation, son amertume envers eux, la douleur de sa maladie, son appréhension de tous les revoir, ses doutes, tout.

- Je l'ai vu dépérir !

- Dépérir ?

La jeune Cullen ouvre des yeux ronds, ne comprenant pas Bella. Celle-ci rit d'un air mauvais. Esmée regarde toujours ses filles adoptives se disputer, à la fois curieuse d'enfin savoir ce qui est arrivé à Bella, mais aussi blessée par le peu d'égard que leur porte finalement cette dernière. Il est clair qu'elle ne leur a rien pardonné.

- Moi oui, Alice. Pas lui ! Tu veux savoir ce qu'il m'a dit ? Il m'a dit que je n'étais qu'une distraction, qu'il s'était lassé ! Comme vous tous. Alors je suis partie. Et tu veux savoir quoi, Alice ?

- Je ne crois pas, non…

- Je suis tombée malade. Cancer, youhou ! J'allais enfin avoir ce que je n'osais pas m'administrer moi-même. La mort.

- Ne dis pas ce genre de chose Bella…

- Et bien si. Et si je suis là aujourd'hui, ce n'est que grâce à deux personnes : Jacob et William. Alors moi j'ai dépéris, Alice. Pas lui !

De colère, Bella sort dans le jardin, arrache quelques arbres et regarde le ciel.

- En parlant de mort on peut pas faire un deal là-haut ? Vous me prenez, moi et vous leur rendez l'autre vampire ? Rendez-le-moi. S'il vous plait. Aidez-moi ! J'ai besoin de lui, je ferais n'importe quoi !

- Bells…

- Quoi, Rosalie ?

Son ton était plus dur que prévu. Rosalie recule, blessée par le ton emprunté par Bella, mais parle tout de même. Sa sœur doit comprendre, elle doit passer à autre chose, aller mieux.

- Il ne reviendra pas.

Bella se poste en position d'attaque, prête à punir Rosalie pour ce qu'elle a dit. Il ne l'a pas laissé seule. Il ne l'a pas quitté !

- Bien sûr que si, il est immortel tu te souviens ? hurle la brune.

- Bells…

La blonde essaye un ton calme, serein, posé, elle essaye de ne pas ré agir face à l'attaque de Bella. Et Bella le savait très bien. Elle avait vu son corps être démembré. Elle a vu Jane jeter un briquet sur le corps de son homme et elle l'a vu brûlé. On ne tue un vampire que d'une seule façon : on le démembre et on le brûle. C'est ce qu'on lui a fait. Il est mort. Pour de vrai. Il est mort. Mort. Tué. Disparu.

Alors Bella se laisse tomber par terre. Roulée en boule, elle ne sait pas comment elle va tenir le coup.

Quatrième étape : **la tristesse**. Toujours roulée en boule, personne n'a osé déplacer Bella. Bon, ce n'est pas comme si elle craignait une pneumonie, mais tout de même. Esmée a fait la seule chose qui lui semblait la meilleure chose à faire, malgré les protestations de Rosalie. Elle a appelée la seule personne capable d'aider Bella. Il a hurlé de colère et est parti aussitôt. Rosalie sens son parfum immonde remontée l'allée et ne prend même pas la peine de râler quand le Quileute entre sans frapper.

- Elle est où ? demande-t-il durement.

Esmée montre le jardin et déjà Jacob est au côté de sa Bella. Alice les regarde, maudissant le loup. Déjà qu'elle a énormément de mal à voir l'avenir de Bella, si lui est auprès d'elle ça ne va pas arranger les choses. Rosalie les attend à l'intérieur. Depuis que le déluge à commencé elle est restée avec la brune, mais maintenant c'est au tour de Jacob de tenter sa chance.

Entre les temps les garçons reviennent de la chasse. Carlisle va rapidement consoler son épouse, tout comme Emmett qui essaye de calmer les craintes de sa belle. Jasper se contente de se mettre debout à côté d'Alice. Il passe un bras autour de ses épaules et attend une réaction. Rien. Elle ne le repousse pas. Esmée sourit à cette vue et tourne la tête vers le dernier vampire. Celui-ci baisse la tête et va s'assoir sur le canapé, essayant de se distraire avec un livre prit au hasard.

Du côté de Jacob les choses avancent difficilement. Jacob n'a toujours aucune idée de ce qui a bien pu se passer, mais la Bella roulée ne boule lui rappelle l'ancienne Bella. Celle qui avait perdu son amant, l'homme qu'elle aimait, son tout.

- Bells, il faut que tu bouges ma belle, tente calmement Jacob. Colle-toi à moi au moins

Pas de réaction de son amie. Il décide alors de la porter à l'intérieur. Il la pose dans un lit à l'étage et se colle à elle pour la réchauffer, bien que cela soit totalement inutile. Alice entre dans la pièce et passe une couverture sur Bella.

- Que s'est-il passé ? demande Jacob.

Alors Alice s'assoit au bord de lit et calmement lui raconte tout. Du moment où elle a découvert que Bella était encore en vie (en quelque sorte) jusqu'à maintenant. A la fin du récit les larmes coulaient sur les joues de Jacob. L'une d'elle tombe sur la joue de Bella, ce qui a le don de la sortir de sa torpeur. Elle se relève, observe son meilleur ami pleurer et lui demande doucement « Tu sais ? ». Il acquiesce et Bella se met à califourchon sur lui pour mieux le serrer dans ses bras. La tête contre la poitrine de la brune, Jacob se calme et relève la tête vers Bella.

- Je suis désolé, Bella. Une fois de plus tu as perdu l'homme que tu aimes.

- Je t'aime toi aussi.

- Je suis là, moi. Ne t'inquiète pas, ma belle. Je reste.

- Tu as intérêt !

- Bella ?

- Hum ?

- Comment te sens-tu ?

Jacob est timide tout d'un coup. Il ne sait pas comment elle va réagir face à cette question. Ou elle lui dit la vérité, ou elle se braque et va devenir violente.

- Je ne sais pas comment continuer. Comment avancer. Je… Je me sens si seule.

- Mais tu ne l'est pas.

- Mais il m'a abandonné.

- Il savait que tu ne serais pas seule. Tu l'as dis, tu m'aimes.

- Je t'aime.

- Et je t'aime. Et Rosalie t'aime.

- Avoue que cette phrase t'a écorchée la langue.

- Presque. Beaucoup de gens t'aiment et tu dois reprendre du poil de la bête ! Tu es Bella Black bon sang !

- Bella Black.

- Oui. Alors quoi, il faut que je te frappe pour que tu bouges tes fesses ?

- Je crois que oui.

Jacob la regarde d'abord étonné, puis la pousse gentiment pour pouvoir se lever. Bella le regarde avec des yeux tristes et sans retenir sa force Jacob lui met une droite. Le visage de Bella fait un drôle de bruit de porcelaine brisée, Alice lance un petit cri et Rosalie entre en trombe dans la chambre.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?

- Bella avait besoin d'action.

- Sale cabot ?

Rosalie avance menaçante vers Jacob, mais Bella s'interpose, son visage déjà totalement recomposé.

- Rose, stop. Je le lui ai demandé.

- Bella, tu es maso ou quoi ?

- Non, je suis juste… Faible.

- Ma puce, c'est normal de te sentir démunie. Mais je suis là.

Bella lève les yeux vers Rosalie et sourit. Puis elle regarde derrière et tous les Cullen sont là. Elle sourit à nouveau, se tourne vers Jacob et le serre très fort contre lui. Elle inspire son parfum pour le garder à jamais dans sa mémoire et murmure « Je ne pourrais toute façon rien y changer ou bien ? ». Cinquième étape : **la résignation**.

Puis Bella commence à raconter ce qu'elle se souvient de lui. Des moments drôles, des moments forts, des moments embarrassants et tout le monde s'y est mit. Chacun son tour ils racontent leurs anecdotes, rient de bon cœurs avancent comme ils peuvent. Mais l'étape de la résignation est bien plus simple pour un vampire. Les humains ne sentent capable de rien, sont lents, comme amorphes et acceptent un peu tout, se disant que de toute façon, le destin l'a voulu ainsi. Mais peu de vampires croient au destin, à dieu, au paradis. Bella n'y croit pas. Elle n'y a jamais cru, et elle continue de penser que ce qu'il s'est passé est entièrement de sa faute, mais cela ne l'empêche pas d'avancer. Elle connaît cet homme. Elle connaît même son côté le plus sombre et elle sait qu'il l'aimait. Il l'aimait plus que tout et c'est pour cet amour qu'ils se portaient qu'elle doit avancer. Elle doit reconstruire sa vie, mettre beaucoup de choses à plat puis aviser sur ce qu'elle deviendra. Ce qui amène notre belle brune vers les deux dernières étapes : **l'acceptation** **et la reconstruction**.

La journée « montagne russe des sentiments » est passée depuis une semaine maintenant. Bella est retournée chez elle, dans son ancienne maison, en emmenant dans ses valises Esmée, Rosalie et Emmett. Elle s'est mise dans la tête de tout refaire. Elle ne veut plus d'anciens souvenirs ici autres que des photos. Elle veut changer les meubles, redécorer le tout, changer la peinture, la façade extérieure. Tout ! Et pour ça il lui fallait l'aide d'Esmée. Nos quatre joyeux compagnons sont assis dans le salon de Bella à débattre de ce que va devenir cette jolie demeure. Bella choisit les couleurs qu'elle aimerait en particulier, Esmée essaye de choisir déjà les meubles et Rosalie pense déjà à la crémaillère qu'ils pendront quand tout sera fini. Emmett est en haut et commence à tout mettre dans des cartons pour qu'ils aient de la place.

- Bella, chérie, je vais avoir besoin de renfort.

Bella lève la tête vers Esmée et comprend parfaitement l'attention de celle qu'elle considère comme sa mère. Elle veut rabibocher ses enfants. Alors le visage étonné de Bella fait place à un sourire et c'est naturellement qu'elle lui répond.

- Et bien il nous reste quatre vampires à la villa me semble-t-il. Plus une meute de loup si besoin est. Appelons la première équipe, qu'en dis-tu, Esmée ?

Le visage d'Esmée rayonne. Elle sait combien Bella leur en veut et elle sait qu'entre elle et Alice c'est très tendu à cause de tous ce qui a pu se passer depuis le retour de Bella. Alors elle remercie Bella du regard et sors son téléphone pour appeler son mari. A peine un quart d'heure plus tard la cavalerie arrive. Bella enfile ses escarpins pour aller acheter la peinture et se tourne pour voir qui la suivra. Jasper lui fait un signe de tête vers la voiture garée devant la maison. Carlisle part avec sa chère et tendre acheter des meubles, suivis des deux derniers hommes restant. Il ne reste qu'Alice et Rosalie qui vont finir les cartons.

Les filles décident de d'abord s'occuper de l'étage et autant faire le pire d'abord : la chambre de Jacob. En parlant du loup, le voilà qui passe la porte. Il suit, en colère, l'odeur des deux vampires qui rangent sa chambre.

- Je peux savoir ce que vous faites ?

- Oh Jacob, bonjour ! lance Alice. Bella a décidé de tout redécorer, donc on met tout dans des cartons.

- Je m'occupe de cette pièce. Et de la chambre de William. Il ne m'en voudra pas de toucher à quelques trucs.

- Il n'a pas déménagé ? demande Alice, anxieuse.

- Si, mais il a amassé pas mal de conneries à cause de Bella.

- Du genre ?

- Du genre elle l'obligeait à acheter des vêtements. William est comme inspecteur gadget, il a une armoire pleine, mais c'est le même t-shirt, le même jean, et tout le tralala. Alors Bella lui achetait des trucs en douces. Je ne vous parle pas des cadres photos qu'elle a fait faire dans chaque pays et qu'elle a accrochées dans toute la maison. Ou des souvenirs. Elle achetait des petits animaux en bois et William les a tous laissé dans sa chambre. Il se refusait à les jeter.

- Toute la vie de Bella est dans cette maison, souligne Rosalie.

- C'est pour ça qu'elle veut tout changer, explique Jacob. Elle n'a pas le courage de quitter cette maison, mais elle ne veut plus de ces souvenirs.

- Jacob ? continue le lutin.

- Hum ?

- C'est vrai ? Que Bella était mourante. Qu'elle allait très mal.

- Oui. Cancer. C'est pour ça que j'ai accepté qu'elle soit transformée. Je n'étais pas prêt à la perdre.

- Tu crois qu'elle pourra me pardonner ? supplique-t-elle, d'une petite voix.

- Je ne sais pas, Alice. Je crois qu'elle aimerait sincèrement vous pardonner, mais sa fierté l'en empêche. Elle ne peut pas juste tourner la page. Et d'après les SMS que j'ai reçus, tu ne l'as pas accueillie les bras ouverts non plus.

- Elle…

- A couché avec Jasper, je sais ! la coupe Jacob. Mais vous deux c'est fini, elle était seule et en plus après ça sa meilleure amie l'a rejetée. Malgré tout le mal que tu lui as fait, tu restes celle qui avait le plus de chances d'être pardonnée.

La révélation fait mal à la petite vampire. Sa colère envers sa famille, Edward, elle-même a décuplé avec la vision de son ex-mari et Bella et elle a réagi de manière démesurée. Quand elle a appris que l'homme avec qui elle commençait quelque chose était LE vampire de Bella, elle a explosée. Ca lui semblait tellement injuste ! Et lorsqu'elle s'est rendue compte de son comportement il était déjà trop tard pour faire demi-tour. Alors elle s'est effacée. Maintenant elle aimerait se racheter.

Rosalie n'a rien dit pendant la conversation. Elle estime qu'elle n'a pas à s'en mêler. C'est surtout Alice qui a besoin de réponses, d'explications, pour mieux comprendre. Rosalie a eu l'occasion de discuter avec Bella, de l'observer. Elle ferme le carton qu'elle vient de finir et descends dans la cuisine. Ici aussi il faut ranger.

Le caddie de Bella est Jasper est plein. L'un et l'autre se dispute pour savoir qu'elle couleur choisir. Bella hurle que c'est sa maison, que de toute façon le choix lui revient, mais Jasper rétorque que de toute façon il a décidé de passer plus de temps chez elle que chez les Cullen, se qui fait qu'il est aussi un peu chez lui. Et puis de toute façon Esmée a insisté sur le « pas trop de couleurs ». D'après Bella il n'y a pas TROP de couleurs. Au contraire. A l'heure actuelle sa maison est beige. Et elle ne le supporte plus. Alors elle a pris du vert anis, du rouge, du jaune canari des îles, du rose framboise, etc. Au final ils ont décidé de tout prendre et Esmée fera le choix final. Ce n'est pas comme si ils étaient pleins aux as…

- Comment vas-tu Bella ?

- Tu poses la question ? Tu devrais le sentir.

- J'aimerais que tu le dises.

- Je vais bien, Jasper.

- A d'autres !

- Pourquoi tu poses la question si tu connais la réponse ?

- Parce que ça doit sortir. Tu as tout fais Bella : tout casser, devenir un légume, crier sur tout le monde, t'en prendre à dieu, rire. Maintenant tu dois voir la vérité en face. Comment-vas-tu Bella ?

La belle brune charge lentement les peintures dans le coffre de la voiture et regarde Jasper suppliante.

- Comment vas-tu ?

- Mal.

- Mal, comment ?

- Mal comme je veux effacer tout ce qui s'est passé la semaine dernière, je veux effacer chaque trace de son passage, il me manque un bout de moi, Jasper ! Et je sais que je dois apprendre à avancer, maintenant, mais je ne sais pas comment.

- Moi je sais. Tout d'abord il y a le premier pas à franchir.

- Lequel ?

- Dis ce qui s'est passé. Personne ne l'a dis à ta place. Tu ne réalises pas. Alors, dis-le !

Bella ne bouge pas. Elle regarde Jasper dans les yeux et remarque que son ami n'utilise pas son don sur elle, ce qui est plutôt bien pour elle. Elle doit avoir pleinement conscience de ce qu'elle va dire. Elle ferme les yeux, prend une profonde inspiration totalement inutile, les ouvre et lance tristement : « William est mort. »

* * *

**Alors, alors, alors… Vous vous y attendiez ? :)**

**PS : du coup avec les exams je risque de mettre un peu plus de temps que d'habitude, mais je ne vous abandonne pas ! :)**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey les girls ! :)**

**1. Bon, je vous avais prévenu du retard, hein… Sinon J'AI MA LICENCE ! Yes ! Et une chose de faite. Sinon, comme d'hab réponses aux reviews :**

_**Cijay**_** : Mais oui, ma belle, tu es la première à écrire. Et oui, tu peux rougir, l'inspiration ne vient pas seule )**

_**Galswinthe **_**: Thanks, tes 5 lettres ont aidées apparemment :P**

_**Xukette**_** : Désoléééée, mais continue de lire, juste avant le chap, j'ai une nouvelle que tu devrais aimée )**

_**Habswifes**_** et **_**Bellardtilight**_** et **_**twilight-et-the-vampire**_** et **_**Leanouxx**_** : Merci *petits rougissements, parce que quand même, je suis vraiment heureuse que mes écrits fassent plaisir***

_**Chattoncharmant**_** : moins stressée ? Tu es de la team Edward ? ^^ Ben, heureuse d'avoir répondue à tes attentes :)**

_**Aelita48**_** : Et oui, j'ai hésité avant de tuer notre William, j'adorait son perso et je ne l'ai pas assez utilisé je trouve, mais je me rattraperais. Je sais pas comment, mais je vais trouvé :)**

_**N la C**_** : Eddy est encore un peu mou du trouffion, je te l'accorde, mais laisse lui le temps. C'est un ex-Volturi maintenant !**

_**Mrs Esmee Cullen**_** : Mais faut pas pleurer choupinette ! Et puis tu es là depuis le début, alors j'ai pas intérêt à te décevoir )**

_**Anael Scott**_** : hihi j'ai une autre histoire dans ma tête que je suis entrain de peaufiner, et ça va être mieux que William, même si à moi aussi il me manque déjà :(**

_**Sundae M**_** : Alala que répondre ? ****Yes, you were right & glad you liked it. ****Je suis désolée que tout ça te ramène à de mauvais souvenirs, mais ils devraient tous doucement se trournéer vers le positif, t'inquiète ;) J'adore le perso de Rosalie, donc j'ai du mal à la faire méchante. En se sentant supérieur, tu parles de Bella ? Je vais creuser ton commentaires, ce n'est pas forcément ce que je voulais montrer… Il y aura bien une discussion, mais pas de suite. Elles ont besoin de temps. Et je DOIS trouver un moyen de garder du William )**

_**Titemaman**_** : Oui, je ne l'ai pas assez exploitée, mais je trouvait que je tournait en ridicule, donc j'ai mis de l'action, du coup je vais le caser qqpart pour qu'on comprenne mieux, mais oui. Elle était très proche de lui…**

_**Helimoen**_** : je ne POUVAIS pas parler de lui, sinon vous auriez de suite compris qu'il s'agissait de William ) Maintenant il faut juste que leurs vies reprennent un peu leurs places et Eddy revendra en FORCE :D**

**2. Ensuite je vais faire un peu de pub pour x-repertoire-x-twilight. skyrock. Com (enlevez les espaces, hein !). C'est un blog qui répertorie un peu beaucoup de fics Twilight & j'y ai moi-même une petite place, donc si vous êtes en manque de lecture n'hésitez pas !**

**3. Je voudrais votre avis. J'ai une idée de malade qui pousse dans ma tête pour un Jella. Jella où les chaps seront plus longs et donc un plus long temps d'attente. Je suis entrain de mettre les choses en place, mais ça vous intéresserait ou vous préférez que je finisse celle-ci avant ? Parce qu'honnêtement je ne sais pas quand j'aurais fini… Enfin bref, juste votre avis ^^**

**Et je vous laisse ENFIN lire cette suite :) **

**Biz les filles & merci pour vos mots, j'ADORE !**

* * *

_ Dans les épisodes précédents… Les Cullen ont quitté Bella. Elle rencontre William, un étrange Vampire qui se met au végétarisme. William finit par transformer Bella. Cette dernière tombe sur Emmett, cent ans plus tard. Les Cullen cherchent Edward & Bella décide de les aider à retrouver. Elle le retrouve chez les Volturi, mais le prix à payer pour qu'ils le laissent partir est cher : William se sacrifie pour qu'Edward puisse partir. Maintenant chacun doit faire face à ce nouveau départ et à ces nouvelles relations._

_**PdV externe**_

La maison de Bella avance. L'intérieur est repeint, les meubles commandés, les affaires rangées. Bella s'occupe l'esprit comme elle l'avait prévu. Ne pense à rien d'autre que la maison qu'elle aimerait. Là elle est couchée à-même le sol de sa chambre et regarde le plafond. C'est Esmée qui l'a peint le plafond et Bella est fascinée. L'énorme fleur colorée est sublime et elle la fait rêver. Quelque part ça lui fait penser à ce dessin animé que Jacob lui a fait voir un jour. Raiponce d'après ces souvenirs.

Après quelques minutes la jeune fille sent quelqu'un se coucher à côté d'elle et à l'odeur elle reconnaît Jasper. Il a décidé d'emménager ici. Sa première réaction a été froide, mai sans se l'avouer, Bella avait un peu peur de rester seule, donc au final elle l'a laissé faire. Il a laissé la chambre de Jacob et a donc pris l'ancienne chambre de Charlie. Celle de William.

- Tu ne regrettes pas le rose framboise ?

- Pas du tout. Et tu vois, ça va super bien avec le chocolat que tu as choisis.

Ces deux simples phrases se sont dites sans se regarder et chacun savait ce qu'elles sous-entendaient. Ils font la paire. Ils se complètent. Ils s'aident. Bella sent qu'on lui prend la main et instinctivement elle la sert. Si elle pouvait pleurer elle le ferait, mais au lieu de cela elle broie la main de son ami. Car oui, aujourd'hui elle considère Jasper comme un ami.

- Comment te sens-tu Bella ?

- Vidée.

- Mais encore ?

- Seule.

- Réellement ?

- Oui. Pourquoi tu viens vivre ici ?

- Est-ce que c'est le début de la phase « tu ne peux pas sérieusement êtres là pour moi » ?

- Ne te moque pas, Jasper !

- Je suis là parce que je ne supporte plus la demeure Cullen.

- Mais tu ne voulais pas reconquérir Alice ?

- Elle vient de perdre son dernier petit ami en date.

- Elle ne l'aimait pas plus que ça, tu sais.

- Et il ne l'aimait pas plus que ça.

- Je le sais.

Silence. Ils savent exactement dans quelle situation ils se sont tous fourrés, mais personne n'est prêt à l'accepter. Bella n'est pas prête pour Edward, Alice ne l'est pas pour Jasper, Jacob refait sa vie. La vérité est-elle donc si effrayante ?

- Bella, si je suis là c'est parce que moi aussi je me sens seul.

Oui, elle l'est. Mais parfois elle fait un bien fou aussi. La jeune femme tourne alors doucement la tête vers son tout nouveau colocataire et lorsqu'elle rencontre ses yeux, elle sait exactement ce qu'elle va faire pour l'aider.

* * *

Dans la demeure des Cullen la tension règne.

Esmée fait des croquis pour la maison de Bella pendant que, la tête sur ses genoux, Carlisle lit un livre –plus ou moins passionnant– sur la génétique. Aucun d'eux ne semble réellement prêter attention à leurs activités. En effet, ils essayent surtout de chasser de leur esprit les cris de leurs enfants.

Un étage plus bas, au salon, Rosalie est tranquillement assise sur un fauteuil et observe son frère et sa sœur se disputer et se demande si c'est assez passionnant pour ne pas rejoindre son mari qui joue aux jeux vidéos.

Ca l'est. Pour aider Edward, Alice a eu la merveilleuse idée de lui ouvrir son esprit afin qu'il voit tout ce qu'il a manqué : la rencontre avec Bella, sa rupture avec Jasper, sa rencontre avec William, leurs course poursuite pour le retrouver et… Bella et Jasper.

- Bella… Ma Bella… Et Jasper ? Ton mari ?

- Ex-mari !

- Là n'est pas la question, Alice !

- Edward, tu l'as quitté.

- Et alors ? Je n'ai couché avec personne, moi ?

- Non, tu es devenu un Volturi. C'est tellement plus réjouissant.

Alice appuie sur le mot « tellement » et le regarde l'air de dire « j'ai été assez convaincante, là ? ». Mais ça n'aide pas, ça a plutôt le don d'exaspéré son frère.

- Depuis quand tu es de son côté Alice ?

- Mais il n'y a pas de côté Edward. L'histoire est simple. Une fille aime un garçon. Ce garçon aime aussi la fille, mais la quitte quand même. La fille tombe malade et se transforme en vampire. Cent ans après elle sauve le garçon, mais ne se donne pas le droit de retomber amoureuse de lui. Point. Il n'y a pas de côté. L'histoire c'est toi et elle.

Alors que Rose commençait à se dire qu'il fallait se lever, elle décide de rester. Ca allait devenir intéressant. Alice semble enfin comprendre que tout ne tourne pas autour d'elle et de sa petite souffrance.

- Pourquoi Jasper ?

- Elle a changée. Beaucoup changée. La preuve, Rose est sa nouvelle amie ! raille Alice.

- Rosalie ?

- Oui, moi. Exactement. Ce n'est plus la petite gentille Bella. C'est… Une bombe !

- Une tigresse, ajoute Alice.

- Une lionne.

- Un sex-symbol.

- Oui, bon ça va ! crie Edward.

- Tu veux Bella ? demande Rose.

- Oui.

- Alors il faut la reconquérir. Vous ne vous connaissez plus, donc courtise la. Recommence tout depuis le début.

Rosalie sourit, sachant que l'information va faire doucement son chemin jusqu'au cerveau d'Edward. Elle se lève gracieusement et monte distraire son mari du dernier jeu vidéo qu'il s'est acheté. Elle aussi est amoureuse.

Alice quant à elle prend son frère dans les bras et se dit qu'il est grand temps qu'elle ai une grande discussion avec son ancienne meilleure amie, enfile ses bottes et direction la maison de Bella.

En haut, Carlisle et Esmée souffle de soulagement. Ils iront peut-être quelque part, ces enfants…

* * *

Alice ne respire plus. Non pas qu'elle en ai besoin, mais elle ne veut surtout pas se faire repérer. En toquant chez Bella personne ne répondait et inquiète, Alice est montée sur l'arbre qui donne sur la chambre de Bella et ce qu'elle voyait l'a immobilisée. Elle ne pouvait juste pas s'en aller, elle ne pouvait que regarder la scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux.

Jasper, son Jasper, est couché à même le sol de la chambre de Bella, nu. Celle-ci est à califourchon sur lui, nue elle aussi, et fait de langoureuses ondulations de bassins. Le beau blond lui tient les hanches pour donner le rythme et la brune a les mains sur le torse de son amant. Lentement elle se baisse, l'embrasse et se remet bien droite.

Alice ne sait pas comment réagir. Cette étreinte n'a rien à voir avec les visions qu'elle a eu d'eux. Elles étaient fougueuses, animales, ils en ressentaient le besoin. Là c'est doux, tendre. Pourtant Alice sait que Bella est amoureuse d'Edward. Et Jasper l'aime encore, non ?

Les mêmes interrogations se passent dans la tête de Bella. Elle apprécie réellement ce moment avec Jasper et elle se demande si pour le moment elle ne préfèrerait pas garder Jasper. Juste ces moments avec lui. Mais une voix dans sa tête ne cesse de lui répéter que l'homme de sa vie est enfin rentré.

L'orgasme chasse les pensées de Bella et lentement elle se baisse pour embrasser Jasper et se laisse tomber sur son torse blanc. Oui, elle pourrait s'habituer à cette vie.

- Tu as entendu ça ? demande Jasper en se tournant brusquement vers la fenêtre.

- Quoi donc ?

- Rien. J'ai cru qu'il y avait quelqu'un.

- Calme-toi, Jasper, au pire cette personne aura eu le droit à un film X en direct.

- Film X ? C'est un peu plus… Un peu moins… Tendre.

- Ca veut dire que tu veux qu'on recommence ?

- Ca veut dire que je ne m'attendais pas à ça.

Ca y est, elle est énervée. Il regrette donc tellement qu'elle ne soit pas toujours comme une actrice porno ?

- Bella, c'est à ton tour de te calmer. Ca me fait peur c'est tout.

- Tu crois quoi ? Que moi j'ai envie de me lancer dans une super historie avec le frère de mon ex que je viens juste de secourir ?

Jasper se relève alors rapidement, enfile un pantalon et serre Bella contre lui.

- Est-ce que tu l'aimes encore ?

Cachée dans son cou, Bella acquiesce.

- Et toi ?

- Oui, ma Bella. Mais je me sens bien aussi avec toi.

* * *

- Rosalie, on est dans une impasse ! JE suis dans une impasse !

- Explique-toi Alice, répond Rosalie, calmement.

- Mais, Bella, enfin !

- Pas besoin de me dire ça comme si tu annonçais que je suis blonde. Quoi, Bella ?

- Bella et Jasper.

- Oui ? Continue.

- Tu sais que Jasper nous a dis qu'il partait de la maison.

- Oui c'était il y a moins de 24h, Alice.

- Et bien il va vivre chez Bella.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui ! crie Alice.

- Calme-toi, ok ? C'est plutôt une bonne chose.

- Une bonne chose ?

- Et bien, oui. Jasper se sent seul sans toi, elle se sent seule sans Edward, ils se comprennent, se complètent, s'aident. C'est mal ?

- Ils s'envoient en l'air, Rose ! Et pas genre « j'ai besoin de sexe animal pour oublier ma vie », mais plus genre « sexe doux et tendre parce que tu comprends ce que je vis ».

- Et c'est mal parce que ?

- Parce qu'Edward va reconquérir Bella.

- Tu veux mon avis ?

- Quelque chose me dis qu'il ne sera pas ce que j'attends.

- Edward va reconquérir Bella.

- J'espère bien, la coupe Alice.

- Et peut être que Bella fricoteras avec Jasper. Mais si Bella et Edward sont vraiment fait pour être ensemble…

- Ils le sont, la coupe encore la brune.

- Alors elle le saura et Jasper le saura et Bella ira à nouveau vers Edward.

- Et Jasper ?

- Tu lui mettras le grappin dessus.

Cela suffit à rendre le sourire à Alice. Oui elle a quitté Jasper, mais aujourd'hui il lui manque. William était parfait pour elle et elle sentait qu'il aurait pu devenir son nouveau Jasper, mais il est mort. Ainsi à ses yeux il ne reste plus que Jasper. Jasper qui couche avec la fille qui était sa meilleure amie. Qui pourrait redevenir sa meilleure amie. Si Edward récupère sa femme, elle peut récupérer son amie. Ca oui, elle le fera ! Et d'ailleurs, une nouvelle idée vient de lui passer par l'esprit.

* * *

- Tu ne me feras pas aller là-bas, Alice !

- Oh que si, mon frère, nous irons ! Jasper et Bella sont de la partie !

- Et ça devrait me convaincre, car ?

- Car le karaoké est la meilleure façon de dire à quelqu'un ce que tu penses et que ça passe inaperçu.

- Alice, je suis tout jeune végétarien et…

- Nous serons là, le coupe Rosalie.

Edward abdique et enfile une chemise blanche, comme le souhaite Alice. Confectionner des plans est ce qui rend le sourire à Alice alors forcément, il va la suivre. Mais il a un peu peur. Il sait que Jasper et Bella sont devenus très proches et il ne sait pas qu'elle est réellement leur relation. Mais il peut et il doit reconquérir la femme qu'il aime. Il en va de sa santé mentale.

Au bar, personne n'est encore arrivé. Chacun d'eux prend une boisson pour sauver les apparences et n'y touche presque pas. Alors qu'Alice et Emmett cherche une chanson pour Edward, Bella et Jasper entrent. Comme à sa nouvelle habitude, Bella porte une jupe très courte et des talons très hauts, quant à Jasper il a ressorti ses habits du Texas et son allure de cow-boy rend Alice toute chose. Elle aime cet homme. Rosalie saute de sa chaise et serre Bella contre elle, puis elle va vers son frère.

- Bon, vous deux. On vous attendait pour chanter un morceau.

- Et qui commence ? demande Bella.

- Edward, crie Alice.

Le concerné lève enfin la tête, sourit timidement à Bella. Celle-ci lui fait un signe de la main et lui fait un signe du style « lance-toi ! ». Il va alors sur scène et timidement commence sa chanson. Au début de la chanson, Bella lève immédiatement la tête. Elle la connaît par cœur. Elle l'a chanté des heures en pensant à lui. Alors que le refrain commence, elle ne peut plus bouger. « Please forgive me, I know not what I do. Please forgive me, I can't stop loving you. Don't deny me, this pain I'm going through. Please forgive me, if I need you like I do. Please believe me, every word I say is true. Please forgive me, I can't stop loving you. » Enfin elle se lève et part, en colère. Alice esquisse un mouvement pour se lever, mais Jasper la retient. « Elle n'est pas loin, elle va revenir. » Le fait qu'il la connaisse si bien blesse Alice pendant une seconde, mais elle se remémore sa conversation avec Rosalie.

Edward descend de scène, lui aussi en colère, et observe Bella entrer dans le bar et monter sur scène. Elle murmure un « tu veux jouer Cullen ? » trop inaudible pour les humains, mais chacun des vampires à la table ont entendus. Edward ne connaît pas la chanson, mais visiblement Emmett oui. Il sourit. « And who do you think you are running 'round leaving scars, collecting your jar of hearts, tearing love apart. You're gonna catch a cold from the ice inside your soul, so don't come back for me. Who do you think you are ? ». S'il voulait jouer, Bella aussi pouvait s'y mettre. Non mais pour qui se prenait-il ? Sérieusement ?

Bella s'assoit alors calmement à table et boit sa bière. Rosalie sourit et regarde son amie l'air de dire « tu es sérieuse ? ». En réponse, Bella lui fait un clin d'oeil. Les discussions fusent sur les différentes chansons choisies, puis sur la nouvelle maison de Bella.

- Je n'ai toujours pas vu comment est ta maison, Bella, pleurniche Alice.

Bella regarde Jasper et après un sourire de sa part lui répond naturellement :

- Et bien passez dîner. Nous irons chasser, et puis nous avons des jeux de société.

- Nous ? demande Emmett. J'ai raté un épisode ?

- Un peu, rigole sa femme. Jasper part vivre chez Bella.

- Jasper ? Celui qui voulait la tailler en pièce ? Ces deux là qui ne passent pas deux minutes s'en s'engueuler ?

- T'exagère, Emmett ! râle Jasper.

- Non, il a raison, répond Bella.

- On ne fait pas que s'engueuler.

- C'est notre manière de fonctionner.

- Qu'est-ce que je disais ! soupire Emmett. Au fait, Bella, t'as donné le bénéfice à Alice et Eddie ?

D'un coup tous les regards sont tournés vers la brune. Alors elle boit un peu de sa bière –ce qui est toujours inutile, mais elle pense que ça donne un style à sa future tirade–.

- Mon cher Emmett, te souviens-tu pourquoi je t'ai laissé le bénéfice du doute ?

- Parce que tu m'aimes ?

- Mais encore…

- Parce que nous avons changés.

- Exact. Nous avons tous énormément changés. Moi en premier lieu, Edward redevient un gentil, Alice et Jasper ne sont plus ensemble, et j'en passe et des meilleures. De plus j'ai fais un pacte avec Jacob (Jasper imite quelqu'un qui vomit) et il consistait à ne plus vous en vouloir. De l'eau a coulé sous les ponts et nous avons tous le droit à une seconde chance.

- Donc on est tous amis ? demande Emmett.

- C'est un grand mot, mais disons qu'on peut réessayer.

L'espoir semble être le sentiment dominant en chacun d'eux à ce moment là.

- Ma Bella ?

Bella regarde Edward d'un œil mauvais. Il semble clair que c'est celui à qui elle donne le bénéfice du doute le plus difficilement. C'est celui qui l'a le plus blessé.

- Bella. Peut-on parler ?

Instinctivement Jasper grogne. Bella l'embrasse sur le crâne et suit docilement Edward dans une ruelle à côté.

- Est-ce que tu m'aimes encore ?

La question est claire, nette et précise. Elle a besoin de savoir. Edward lève des yeux tristes vers sa moitié. Que répondre ?

- De toute mon âme.

- Tu n'en a pas, tu te rappelles ?

- Je te demande pardon, Bella.

- Pour quoi ?

- Tout.

- Tout, quoi ? Est-ce que tu sais au moins ce que j'ai traversé ?

- Est-ce que tu serais prête à m'en parler ?

- Je ne sais pas Edward. Pas tout de suite.

- Mais un jour ?

- Peut être oui.

- Pourquoi m'avoir embrassé ?

- Quand ça ?

- Lorsque tu m'as… Sauvé.

- Lorsque William t'a sauvé !

La belle brune ne répond pas tout de suite. Elle cherche les mots.

- Parce que j'étais soulagée de te voir en vie.

- Bella, m'aimes-tu ?

- Tu ne mérites pas la réponse à cette question.

- Aimes-tu Jasper ?

- Tu ne mérites pas celle-ci non plus.

- Penses-tu que nous ayons une chance ?

- Il ne tient qu'à toi de faire que nous en ayons une.

Sur ce elle laisse son ancien compagnon dans la ruelle et rejoins ses amis. Elle arrive juste à temps pour voir Rosalie et Alice monter sur scène. Les deux lui font un signe et elle les rejoint. Commence alors « Lady Marmelade ». Les filles se déhanche, regarde les hommes avec des regards langoureux et vont même jusqu'à mimer un strip-tease. Elles font un tabac. A la fin, Emmett monte sur scène pour montrer à tous les hommes qu'on ne touche pas à Rosalie. Bella rigole et lance à Jasper « A toi, beau gosse ! ». Il lui fait un clin d'œil et monte sur la scène. Ed Sheeran. « I'm out of sight, I'm out of mind, I'll do it all for you in time. And out of all these things I've done, I think I love you better now. Don't hold me down, I think the braces are breaking and it's more than I can take. ». Alice a bien compris le message. Il l'aime. Inconditionnellement et malgré toutes les épreuves, mais il lui faut du temps à lui. Il revient alors à la table et fait signe à Bella qu'il est fatigué. Elle acquiesce, dit au revoir et ils rentrent à la maison.

Les Cullen décident de rester encore un peu. Ils ne veulent pas rentrer seuls. Ils pensaient finir chez l'un ou l'autre.

- En tout cas, mon plan a marché ! s'écrie Alice.

- Explique-toi.

- Je sais que Jasper m'aime, enfin !

- Oui, mais Bella… Ca craint ! dit Emmett.

- Pas tant que ça.

- Explique-toi Eddie !

- Lorsque nous avons parlé elle m'a dit qu'il ne tenait qu'à moi que nous ayons encore quelque chose.

- Je ne suis pas sûre de comprendre… dit Alice.

- Ca veut dire qu'elle ne le rejette pas totalement, mais qu'elle attend des changements, des efforts, explique Rosalie.

- Les amis, êtes-vous avec moi dans le plan Casimir ?

- Casimir ?

- Ben si on l'appelle Bellward ce sera trop flagrant, lance Alice.

- En quoi consiste-t-il ? s'enquit Edward.

- Ce n'est pas évident mon frère ? A la faire tomber sous ton charme ! Et la première phase est simple : récolter un max d'infos sur Bella. Qu'est-ce qu'elle aime ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle attends d'un homme ? D'une relation ?

- Je m'occupe de ça ! crie Rosalie.

- Moi de la deuxième phase, explique Alice. Rendre Eddie i-rré-sis-tible !

* * *

**Bon, verdict ? :S**

**Sinon pour info les chansons que je cite (dans l'ordre) :**

**- Please, forgive me - Bryan Adams (à ne pas écouter quand vous êtes en plein chagrin d'amour !)**

**- Jar of hearts - Christina Perry**

**- Lego House - Ed Sheeran (j'adore ce type !)**

**Tchou les girls 3  
**


End file.
